The Silent Cynic Chronicles
by Palinod
Summary: When the Morgendorffer come to Lawndale, they are already a messed up and broken family. Daria doesn't talk, due to some trauma she suffered in her childhood, and she has to undergo the hostility of her wrathful mother. Her only supporter and ally is her sister Quinn, still shallow and popularity obsessed, but gnawed by guilt.
1. Silent Treatment

(Of course, I don't own _Daria_ nor any of its characters.)

 **The Silent Cynic Chronicles, Story 1 : Silent Treatment**

Jake is driving his daughters to school; Quinn is riding shotgun, Daria is in the back seat.

Jake : Girls, I just want you to know your mother and I realize it's not easy moving to a whole new town – especially for you, Daria, right?

Daria shrugs.

Jake : The point is, the first day at a new school is bound to be difficult...

Daria turns the radio up and cranks the volume.

Jake sighs.

Jake (almost shouting over the radio sound) : Don't get upset if it takes the other kids a little while to warm up to you.

Daria give him a dark look and points at her feet, then makes an exasperated gesture.

Jake : Quinn, what does she mean ?

Quinn : Let's take a guess. After those two boys from Highland tried to roast her feet with fire to see if they could force her to speak, she has had enough warmth. I bet she would prefer a cold reception.

Daria nods.

Quinn : Well, it isn't Highland, so nothing of the sort will happen there. I hope.

The car arrives at school. Daria exits and walks away.

Jake : Quinn, I hope I can count on you to have your sister's back.

Quinn : I'll do what I can, Dad.

Jake : That's my girl!

Quinn (Thought VO) : _But who's going to have my back ?_

...

Mrs. Manson : Now, Dora, let's see if you can make up a story as vivid as your sister's.

Quinn : It's Daria.

Mrs. Manson : I'm sorry... Daria. What do you see in the picture, Dara?

Daria glares at Mrs. Manson and shrugs.

Quinn : She won't answer to you. She doesn't talk.

Mrs. Manson : She's mute ? I wasn't informed there was a new student with an handicap.

Quinn : She isn't mute. She just doesn't talk.

Mrs. Manson : Darla, you don't have to be shy…

Daria frowns.

Quinn : It's Daria. And she isn't shy, she just never talks.

Mrs. Manson : Never ?

Quinn : Never. She doesn't want to.

Mrs. Manson : How did it start ?

Quinn, with visible guilt : Well, I fear it's my fault. I started it…

...

 **Flashback**

 _A ten years old Daria and eight years old Quinn are fighting in their room. Daria is winning the fight, and soon is pummeling Quinn to the ground._

 _Quinn (crying) : Mooooom ! Help ! Daria is beating me !_

 _Helen enters the room, a file in hand, clearly upset of being interrupted in her work._

 _Helen : Daria ! Stop this instant ! Have you gone mad, young lady ?_

 _Daria faces her mother defiantly and points an accusatory finger at Quinn._

 _Daria : She started it. She taunted me because I don't have any friends. Then she pushed me when I called her a brat. I was winning but she started it._

 _Helen : I don't want to know who started it !_

 _Daria : Aren't you a lawyer ?_

 _Helen, taken aback : Then what ?_

 _Daria : In court, isn't it important to determine who's started the wrongdoing when violence or some other bad things happen ?_

 _Helen : We aren't in court, Daria, and this isn't a criminal case. You're just a kid misbehaving. I don't want to know who started it, this just has to cease._

 _Daria : So, because we're kids, it isn't important to treat us fairly ?_

 _Helen (with growing irritation): That's not what I said._

 _Daria : That's exactly what you said. You don't want to know who started it because we're kids. Fairness doesn't apply to us._

 _Helen (losing her temper) : Enough ! Shut up, Daria !_

 _Daria : But…_

 _Helen : No buts ! I said you to shut up and I don't want to hear you anymore._

 _She leaves the room. Quinn smiles and sticks out her tongue at Daria. Then she suddenly stops and looks frightened. Daria is glaring at her with a very pissed off expression._

...

Mrs. Manson : And she never talked since then ?

Quinn (sadly) : Never. I didn't hear her voice in six years. Mom had her see shrinks who tried different things to make her talk again. It never worked.

Mrs. Manson : Didn't it impair her school education ?

Quinn : Not at all. She's a brain, you see. She always has good grades.

Mrs. Manson : But how does she communicate ?

Quinn : She doesn't communicate that much to begin with. When she has to, she use gestures. I can, like, translates her a little by now, because I can guess what she means most of the time.

Mrs. Manson : So you act as her interpreter ?

Quinn (with guilt) : I have to. I messed her up, so it's the least I can do. Oh, and if she really needs to, she can write stuff instead of speaking.

Mrs. Manson (handing Daria a pen and a sheet of paper) : So, Daria, can you write what you see in this image ?

Daria writes, then hands the paper to Mrs. Manson.

Mrs. Manson (reading) : A herd of beautiful wild ponies running free across the plains ?

Mrs. Manson scowls and slowly lowers the photo as Daria smirks.

…

Mr. DeMartino : Class, we have a new **student** joining us today. Please welcome Daria Morgendorffer. Daria, raise your hand, please.

Daria raises her hand.

Mr. DeMartino : **Well** , Daria! As long as you have your hand raised... Last week we began a unit on westward expansion. Perhaps you feel it's **unfair** to be asked a question on your first day of class.

Daria shrugs indifferently.

Mr. DeMartino : Daria, can you concisely and unemotionally sum up for us the doctrine of Manifest Destiny ?

Daria stares silently.

Mr. DeMartino : I asked you a **question** , Daria !

Daria crosses her arms and glares defiantly.

Mr. DeMartino : Too bad, Daria. I see you won't have any **trouble** fitting in this class. All right. Who can tell me what was the doctrine of Manifest Destiny ? Kevin! How about you?

Kevin : A song from Destiny's Child ?

Mr. DeMartino : Not even close !

Kevin : Uh... Is it a championship, then ?

Mr. DeMartino : Nothing of the sort ! Someone else ? Doesn't anybody has the answer ?

Nobody answers. Daria looks annoyed and frustrated.

Mr. DeMartino : Either someone gives me the **answer** , or I give you all double homework and a quiz tomorrow. I want a volunteer with the answer. **Now** !

Daria sighs, stand up and walks toward the board. She takes a piece of chalk and begins to write.

Mr. DeMartino (losing his temper) : What are you doing ?

Daria steps aside to let him read what she has wrote.

Mr. DeMartino (reading) : « Mainfest Destiny was a slogan popular in the 1840s. It was used by people who claimed it was God's will for the U.S. to expand all the way to the Pacific Ocean. These people did not include many Mexicans. » That's a good answer.

Daria smiles slightly.

Mr. DeMartino (frowning) : Why didn't you say it sooner, when I **asked** you ? Are you trying to **show** off ?

Daria sighs, a sour look on her face.

...

At Daria's house, the family is eating dinner.

Quinn : Then they asked me to join the pep squad. They said I didn't have to try out, but I said, "Look, I'm new here. Give me a chance to get used to things." So, for now, I'm vice president of the Fashion Club, and that's it.

Jake : Sounds like a well-thought out decision, honey.

Helen : As long as you can join pep squad later – if you want. Never know how much we can handle till we try, though.

Jake : What about you, Daria? How was your first day?

Daria shrugs.

Helen (venomous tone) : You shouldn't waste your saliva with her. You know that you won't get an answer.

Jake : But her last shrink told us we should just talk to her and treat her as if she was a normal person.

Quinn : Hey, don't talk about her like that ! She is normal !

Quinn wants to put a comforting hand on her sister's shoulder, but changes her mind when she sees Daria glaring at her. In fact, Daria is scowling at all three of them with contempt.

Helen (harshly) : Exactly. She's just being stubborn. She could talk as easily as you or me, Jake, so she doesn't deserve any treatment of favor.

The phone rings; Helen gets up to answer it.

Quinn : God, I hope that's not the booster society again.

Helen : Hello? (beat) Yes. (beat) Uh, yes, she's my daughter. (beat) I see. Listen, will this require any parent-teacher conferences or anything, and if so, is this the sort of thing my assistant can handle ? (beat) Okay, great. Bye! (hangs up) You girls took a psychological test at school today ?

Quinn : They said we wouldn't be graded !

Helen : Daria, they want you to take a special class for a few weeks, then they'll test you again.

Quinn : What is there to test ? She didn't talk, that's it !

Helen : It seems she has low self-esteem.

Jake : What ? That really stinks, Daria!

Helen : Easy, Jake. Focus. That's just Daria being her usual introverted self. Well, that special class can't mess her up more than she already is.

Daria rolls her eyes.

Quinn : So, can I take the special class with her ? I'd like to volunteer !

Helen : Why would you do that ? You don't have low self-esteem.

Quinn : Daria can't go alone ! I have to be with her so I can talk in her behalf.

Helen : Out of the question, young lady ! You'll have enough to handle with your homework and your extracurricular activities. Time is precious. You can't waste it like this.

Quinn begins to cry.

Quinn : But it's my fault ! I messed her up ! It's my fault if Daria's like this ! I'm a terrible, terrible human being !

Jake (uncomfortable) : Helen, maybe Quinn has low self-esteem too.

Helen (sighing) : Fine. Quinn can take the special class if she really wants to.

Quinn smirks.

…

Daria and Quinn are sitting side by side in Mr. O'Neill's special class. Daria's taking notes. Quinn doesn't really pay attention and seems bored.

Mr. O'Neill : Esteem... a teen. They don't really rhyme, do they? The sounds don't quite mesh. And that, in fact, is often the case when it comes to a teen and esteem. The two just don't seem to go together. But we are here to begin realizing your actuality...

Daria frowns, quickly writes something on a sheet of paper and gives it to Quinn.

Mr. O'Neill - ...and when we do, each and every one of you will be able to stand proudly and proclaim, "I am." Now, before we...

Quinn reads Daria's note and raises her hand.

Quinn : Excuse me. I have a question.

Mr. O'Neill : Sorry, question and answer time is later.

Quinn : But "realizing your actuality", what does it means ?

Mr. O'Neill : It means... look, just let me get through this part, okay? Then there'll be a video! Before we unlock your potential...

Jane leans forward to speak to Quinn.

Jane : He doesn't know what it means. He's got the speech memorized. Just enjoy the nice man's soothing voice.

Quinn (with indifference) : Okay.

She resumes her nonchalant attitude while Daria glares at her. Then Daria takes a look at Jane, who's drawing with application in the margin of her notebook. Daria seems interested.

...

At the end of the class, Daria gestures to get Quinn's attention, and points Jane out while she's walking away.

Quinn : Uh ? That weird girl ? What about her ?

Daria points at Quinn, then at Jane, then silently opens and closes her mouth.

Quinn : You want me to talk to her ?

Daria nods.

Quinn (with wonder) : Uh ? Do you think you two could become… friends ?

Daria raises both arms with an hesitant, slightly hopeful expression.

Quinn (excitedly) : That's so cool ! Leave it to me, Daria ! I'm good with people !

Quinn runs after Jane.

Quinn (yelling) : Hey, you ! The weird girl with the red jacket !

Jane (turning over with surprise) : Me ?

Quinn : Yes, you ! Have you a moment ? Can we talk ?

Jane (wary) : About what ?

Quinn : Well, you looks somewhat nice, in slightly creepy way, so maybe you could be a friend…

Jane (surprised) : You want to be friend with me ?

Quinn : Uh ? Of course not ! I wouldn't want to be friend with a weird girl like you. That would totally ruin my reputation. But you could be Daria's friend.

Jane (squinting) : And who's Daria ?

Quinn : She's my sis… my cousin. That's it. My distant cousin. She doesn't talk, but appart from that, she's really nice… sometimes.

Jane : She doesn't talk ?

Quinn : But she has freaky tastes in clothes too, so you should hit it off ! I'm pretty sure you have many things in common.

Jane : So there is something wrong with my clothes.

Quinn : They are, like, reaaaally ugly ! But I'm in the Fashion Club, so I could give you a few fashion advices. That would be my way to repay you for hanging around my s… my cousin.

Jane cracks her knuckles.

Jane (threatening) : So you're one of those fashion snots and you came to make fun of the unpopular loser. I get that. But I'm surprised you dared to do this without a bunch of cronies to support you, when there's no one around. You seems to have got guts. Can I make sure of that ?

Quinn (frightened) : Uh ?

Jane punches Quinn in the guts. It isn't a very strong punch, but Quinn bends, her breath taken away.

Quinn : Ouch !

Then Jane proceeds to help her straighten her back.

Jane (in a mocking, but comforting tone) : Wow, you really are a weakling ! Fashionistas, they never exercise ! Can I give you a piece of advice ? Don't pick a fight with someone who can kick your ass, or at least bring backup. Have a nice day !

Jane walks away. Daria, who witnessed the altercation without intervening, joins Quinn.

Quinn : Oh my ! I'm sorry, Daria, but I don't think you two will be friends after all.

Daria slaps her on the head.

Quinn : Ouch ! What was that for ?

Daria sighs and walk away.

…

At Daria's house ; the family is eating dinner.

Jake : How's the old self-esteem coming, girls ?

Daria shrugs.

Quinn : That special class is rather boring. All the guys in it are losers and geeks, and there is that weird girl who's, like, all scary and mean.

Daria glares at her.

Helen : Sweetie, that's very kind of you to go to this class just so you can help your sister.

Quinn (beaming) : I know right !

Helen : In fact, you've been so nice that you deserve some extra-allowance this month.

Quinn : Cool !

Helen hands her some notes, while looking purposedly at Daria, who feigns indifference.

Jake (hesitant) : Helen, isn't it unfair that we're only giving an allowance to Quinn and not to Daria ?

Helen : We already have talked about this, Jake. Daria'll have an allowance if she asks for it.

Jake : But… she can't.

Helen : It isn't that she can't. She doesn't want to. That's very different. I'm trying to teach her that she's sabotaging her own life by refusing to talk. Better to learn that now than later, when she'll have to work and find her place in the world.

Jake : But…

Helen : Leave parenting to me, Jake. We both know that I'm better at it.

Helen's phone rings. She instantly answers.

Helen : Yes, Eric ? I was waiting for your call.

…

Daria's room. She is playing some video game, letting off steam by killing zombies on screen. She has a very sour expression on her face.

Someone knocks at her door. Daria ignores the distraction. Then there's another knock. Daria sighs and goes to open the door. It's Quinn, fidgeting nervously.

Quinn : I came to give you your share of the money. Half of my allowance, as usual. That'll make thirty.

She hands the notes to Daria, who pockets them and nods. She tries to close the door, but Quinn blocks it half-open.

Quinn (scared by her own audacity and word-vomiting) : I just wanted to say that I don't care about what Mom says, you know ? It doesn't matter if you don't talk… No, that came out wrong. Of course it would be great if you could talk again ! What I mean is… If you don't talk, that's okay for me. Well, that's not really okay either, but… I mean, you're my sister, and I won't love you any less if you don't talk. I mean… Do what you want, okay ? I'll support you no matter what.

Daria looks touched. She flashes her usual Mona Lisa grin. Quinn smiles at her. Then Daria slowly closes her door. Quinn stays alone, staring dejectedly at the door.

Quinn (in a very small, sad voice) : I just hope that… maybe… someday... I'll hear your voice again.

 **TBC**


	2. Knight in Shining Armor

**The Silent Cynic Chronicles, Story 2 : Knight in Shining Armor**

Daria and Brittany are sharing a table in Ms. Defoe's class ; Daria is effortlessly drawing, while Brittany is having a tough time.

Brittany : Perspective is hard.

Ms. Defoe comes to their table and examines Daria's drawing.

Ms. Defoe : Good work, Daria. Your cube is bursting out of the picture plane. You've really created the illusion of depth.

Daria nods.

Brittany : Ms. Defoe? I need a new pencil. I used up the eraser.

Ms. Defoe : Here, Brittany, take another pencil and a fresh piece of paper, and try again.

She walks away, exasperated.

Brittany : If I don't figure this perspective thing out, I'll have to take remedial art. I heard they make all the lefties become righties.

Daria stares incredously at her hands : Brittany is, in fact, already a righty.

Brittany : Daria, you're smart. Show me how to do this.

Daria raises her arms in a show of helplessness, and points to her mouth to express the fact that she can't explain, since she doesn't talk.

Brittany : Too bad ! I guess I'll have to figure this out myself.

Daria gives her a very dubious look.

...

Kevin, Mack and the J's are discussing Brittany's party at their lockers when Quinn walks by. Kevin adresses her.

Kevin : Hey, Quinn, what about you ?

Quinn : Can I ?

Kevin : Sure !

Quinn : That's nice, but… could I bring my cousin ?

Kevin : Who ?

Quinn : Daria.

Kevin : Who ?

Quinn : Daria ! She's in your class. The girl with big glasses, who doesn't talk.

Kevin : Oh, her ! Well, she won't make the cheerleaders jealous, that's for sure. She looks like a retard, or something. But we've to be nice to dumb people, it isn't their fault if they are dumb. You can bring her, I guess.

Quinn (beaming) : Cool ! Thanks !

...

At Daria's house, the family is eating dinner.

Quinn (in a cheerful tone) : So Kevin invited me to Brittany's party Saturday night. I asked if I could bring Daria, and he said yes !

Daria frowns and shakes her head no, but Jake doesn't pay attention.

Jake : That's great, sweetie !

Helen : That was very generous of you, Quinn, to think of your sister like that. But I don't think Daria should go. She can't handle social events, after all. She is… timid.

Daria scowls at Helen.

Helen : You know that's true, sweetie. You're not bold or resourceful enough to be around strangers like that. If you go, you'll spend the night alone, moping in your own corner.

Quinn : Duh, she won't be alone ! I'll be there, and make sure that she has a great time. (Turning to Daria) What do you think, sis ? It'll be fun ! You might even meet cool people, nicer than this weird girl in special class. Please come ! I'll take care of you, I promise !

Daria thinks and ponders for a while, then nods yes, while glaring at Helen with defiance. Quinn squeals.

Quinn : That's so great ! Oh, I have to choose the perfect outfit !

She runs out of the room. Daria also leaves, after a last hostile glance at her mother.

Jake : Helen, was it really necessary to talk about Daria like this ?

Helen (smiling) : Reverse psychology, Jake. Reverse psychology. Daria has to make more social experiments. But If I had said so, she would've refused to go.

...

Quinn is standing in front of her bedroom mirrors, holding several skirts.

Quinn : Sheer, semi-sheer, or opaque? (beat) Textured! (tosses other skirts away)

Helen stands in the doorway.

Helen : Can I have a word with you, sweetie ?

Quinn : Okay, but it can't take too long. Choosing the best outfit takes concentration.

Helen : I'm a little worried about this party, Quinn. You know, what I said was true. Daria won't talk, and if she's left to herself, she'll spend the night alone and bored.

Quinn : But she won't be alone, Mom ! I'll be with her and I'll help her to fit in.

Helen : That's nice, sweetie, if you really do it.

Quinn : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Helen : Quinn, sometimes you have good intentions, but you don't follow them for long.

Quinn opens her mouth to contradict her, then slowly closes it as realization dawns on her.

Quinn (eyes widely opened) : Oh !

Helen : So, can I trust you with this ? You'll be there for your sister, you won't leave her alone, you'll have her back and help her to have fun ?

Quinn nods solemnly.

Quinn : I promise.

Helen (smiling) : Good, then.

...

Brittany's house. Quinn and Daria are coming in, escorted by Jamie.

Quinn : Thanks for the ride, Jeremy.

Daria nods.

Jamie : That's Jamie.

The other two J's are flocking around Quinn.

Joey : Quinn, why didn't you let me drive you there ? I'm the best driver !

Jeffy : But I've the nicest car !

Quinn : Guys, guys, guys ! Even if I'm going with the three of you, I can't ride in all of your cars ! I may be cute enough for three girls, but there's only one of me !

Jeffy : Will you let me take you home later ?

Joey : Or me ?

Quinn : I'll give some thoughts to it. But the one I choose will have to drive Daria too.

Jeffy and Joey seems to notice Daria for the first time.

Jeffy : Who is that, Quinn ?

Joey : You're much more cute than her, Quinn !

Quinn : I know, right ? She's my cousin.

Daria glares at Quinn.

The group is then approached by the members of the Fashion Club.

Sandi (with an insincere smile) : That's such a pleasure to see you there, Quinn.

Quinn (equally insincere smile) : Hi, girls.

Sandi : But who's this girl in frumpy clothes and how did she get invited ?

Quinn : I asked Kevin if I could bring her. She's Daria, my cousin.

Sandi cast a very critical glance at Daria and makes a dismissive pout.

Quinn (nervously) : My remote cousin. My very remote cousin. She's more of a vague acquaintance, really.

Daria glares daggers at Quinn.

Sandi (in a condescending tone) : That's so sad for you, Quinn, being related to one of the unpopular losers.

Tiffany (vacant look) : Soooo saaaaaad !

Sandi : You know, being seen with her in such a public occasion could seriously damage your popularity.

Quinn (worried) : It could ?

Sandi : Of course ! And it could also undermine your membership in the Fashion Club. We've standards, you know !

Tiffany : Stannndaaards !

Sandi : Being seen with such a badly dressed girl is a serious slip-up. But I guess you deserve your share of the blame, since you let one of your relatives dress like that. Remember : we're supposed to bring fashion and beauty to the world !

Quinn (panicky) : What can I do ? I can't leave her alone, I promised ! But if I'm seen with her, my popularity will plummet ! Oh my ! Maybe I could hide her somewhere, so she won't be seen ! Maybe behind the ceramic tiger ?

Sandi (coldly) : That's your problem to deal with, vice president.

She walks away, followed by Tiffany and Stacy. Quinn hesitates, clearly torn between her loyalty to Daria and her own selfishness. Daria, exasperated, pushes her in the direction of her so-called friends and makes a conspicuous step back.

Quinn (looking at her sister): Daria ? Are you telling me to join them and leave you ?

Daria nods, frowning. Quinn's face lights up.

Quinn : You're the best ! Have fun, okay ?

She hastily puts as much distance as she can between Daria and her. The three J's follow Quinn, leaving Daria alone and pissed off.

...

Daria wanders aimlessly through Brittany's party. People are dancing and talking around her. She doesn't interact with anyone, and nobody pays attenton to her. Daria remembers…

...

 **Flashback**

 _Helen : You're not bold or resourceful enough to be around strangers like that. If you go, you'll spend the night alone, moping in your own corner._

...

Daria frowns. She is then approached by…

Upchuck - Chuck Ruttheimer, here. And you are...?

Daria gestures to indicate she can't talk.

Upchuck : So you are the rumored silent beauty of Lawndale High ! It would be my pleasure to offer you a tour of the house.

Daria nods.

Upchuck : Please follow me, my lovely lady.

He gives her the grand tour, making comments now and then. Daria has to fend off his hands several time and doesn't seem to enjoy his company very much.

She then spots Quinn happily flirting with the three J's and remembers…

...

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn : Duh, she won't be alone ! I'll be there, and make sure that she has a great time. (Turning to Daria) What do you think, sis ? It'll be fun ! You might even meet cool people, nicer than this weird girl in special class. Please come ! I'll take care of you, I promise !_

...

Daria has a very sour look on her face. She pulls a notepad and a pen from her jacket, and begins to write, then hands the note to Upchuck : « Would you like to get acquainted with my sister Quinn ? »

Upchuck (with a lecherous grin) : I would be delighted.

Daria smirks and starts to write again.

...

Quinn, smiling, watches the three J's feuding for her attention, when they're approached by Upchuck.

Upchuck : Hi, cousin Quinny !

Quinn (surprised and horrified) : Cousin ?

The J's : Cousin ?

Upchuck : Yes, that pretty little lady is my young cousin. Didn't you notice the strong familly ressemblance ? We've the same hair.

Joey : Well…

Jeffy : There might be some ressemblance, but…

Jamie : Quinn's hair is prettier.

Quinn : He's lying ! He isn't my cousin at all !

Upchuck : Don't worry, cousin Quinny, I'm not here to embarass you ! I have so many fond childhood memories of us together ! Do you remember the time when we were caught in dense traffick in your mother's car, and you asked if you could go to the restroom ? In the end, Aunt Helen handed you that empty soda cup and sayd, "Here, you gotta go? Then go."

Quinn (shocked and horrified) : How did you know that ? Oh, crap !

She's just spotted Daria looking at her from some distance, and enjoying every instant of her humiliation. Quinn has the look of a mouse caught in a trap.

Upchuck (to the J's): I have this great picture at home of Quinn in her chubby stage. I'm sure you would love to see it.

Quinn gasps, quickly makes her mind, grabs Upchuck with visible reluctance and drags him away from the J's.

Quinn : Daria get you to do this, didn't she ?

Upchuck (smarmy) : Indeed, she did, my charming flower, but you won't have to regret it, since you have a very simple way to make me shut up, if you choose so.

Quinn (sighing) : What do you want ? Money.

Upchuck : Not at all, delicious lady. I would like a date.

Quinn (disgusted) : A date ? With you ? Never !

Upchuck : As you like, cousin. I guess I'll have to tell them the mash patatoes disaster at your eight birthday.

Quinn (terrified) : You wouldn't ! That would be downright…cruel !

Upchuck : I'm afraid you aren't giving me much of a choice. Then there's the time whith those two weird boys from your old town…

Quinn (defeated) : Enough ! I get it ! I will do it ! I will go on a date with you, but just one. And please, please, please, I beg you, be discreet about it !

Upchuck : Discreet, my fire-hair beauty ? I hope you're kidding ! I'm so excited I want to flaunt my happiness around !

Quinn growns.

Daria, who's spying on them, hidden behind the ceramic tiger, and has overheard the conversation, smirks victoriously.

...

Brittany's party. Daria is watching from afar Quinn (dejected) and Upchuck (triumphant) joining the three J's again. She's interrupted in her spying by two guys approaching her.

Guy 1 : Hey. Partying hard or hardly partying ?

Daria gives them a cold stare.

Guy 2 : So... where you girl been all our lives ?

Daria isn't impressed by the pick-up lines. She shrugs and walks away. One of the guys give up. The other frowns and follows her.

Guy : Hey ! You could at least answer ! Do you think you're to good for us, you stuck-up b**** ?

Daria is baffled by his reaction. Starting to worry, she gestures to indicate that she can't talk. The guy doesn't calm down, though. He grabs her by the arm and drags her towards the nearest corridor.

Daria is startled. She moves her lips, starts to articulate : she's trying to speak or to call for help, but she can't manage to do it. She has now a shocked, frightened look.

...

Quinn is making small talk with the three J's, but her heart is not in it. Upchuck is standing at her side, looking pleased with himself.

Joey : Here, I-I-I got you a drink.

Quinn : This ice isn't crushed.

Joey : I'll go crush some. (whispers) You know, Jeffy still sleeps with a teddy bear. (leaves)

Jeffy approaches and offers Quinn some pretzels.

Quinn : These aren't twisty.

Jeffy : I'll go twist some. (whispers) You know, Jamie's really a sloppy kisser. (Quinn gives him a strange look) I heard it from a girl! (leaves)

Jamie approaches and offers Quinn some crackers. But she doesn't pay attention to him : she's just spotted Daria being dragged away by the guy. Her expression quickly changes from annoyance to concern.

...

The laundry room. The guy has dragged Daria there and is trying to forcefully kiss her. She's putting up an hell of a fight, punching and kicking but to no avail : he's a jock, she's a bookworm who never exercises. She's trying desperately to scream, but can't bring herself to actually do it. The guy begins to put one hand under Daria's jacket.

Quinn (opening the door) : Hey ! What are you doing to her ?

Guy : That's none of you business !

Quinn (furious, balling her hands into fists) : Leave her alone, you creep !

Guy : She didn't say no !

Quinn : She can't talk, sleazeball ! But I do !

She begins to scream in a high-pitched voice :

Quinn : Help ! Pervert ! Rapist ! Murderer ! Mass serial puppy killer ! Help !

Guy : Shut up, you brat !

He moves threateningly towards her.

Quinn (frightened) : Help ! I'm too cute to die ! Help !

That's when the three J's come in.

Joey : That guy is bothering you, Quinn ?

Jeffy : I'll teach him a lesson, Quinn !

Jamie : I'll teach him better !

The J's start to beat the crap out of the guy. Quinn quickly loses interest in them all and rushes to her sister's side.

Quinn (concerned) : Daria !

Quinn pulls her sister into a hug. Daria, visibly shaken, doesn't resist. She leans her head on Quinn's shoulder.

Quinn (stroking Daria's hair) : I am so sorry, Daria ! Everything is my fault. If I had stayed by your side, as I should have, nothing would have happened !

Daria mimicks the act of walking with her fingers.

Quinn : You want to go home ? Of course, you've had enough emotions for tonight. Don't worry, sis, I'll take care of everything.

The three J's are still beating Daria's agressor ; Quinn doesn't want to interrupt them.

She sees Upchuck in the doorway, witnessing the fight.

Quinn : Hey, you ! Could you give us a ride home ?

Upchuck : Of course, ladies ! Your knight in shining armor is at your command !

Quinn (grumbling): Worst boyfriend material ever ! Well, sometimes you can't be too picky.

The sisters follow Upchuck and leave. Quinn still has Daria in a protective embrace.

...

Upchuck's car. Upchuck is driving. Daria and Quinn are huddled together at the backside. However, Daria has composed herself and put up a stoic front. On the contrary, Quinn is visibly upset. She's holding one of Daria's hands between hers and apologizing profusely.

Quinn : I dragged you to this party and you didn't want to go, but I had to pester you, 'cause I thought it would be fun and that was, like, my idea of fun, and I didn't thought maybe you wouldn't have fun, 'cause of course everyone must have the same tastes as me and now I feel like a freakin' moron ! Then I promised I would take care of you, so of course I deserted you when you needed me, 'cause that's the kind of things I do. I even thought you were okay with it ! You could think that sending Upchuck to me would be enough of a clue that you were angry, but no ! I was too busy worrying about my popularity to even care ! Then, ( _her voice breaks_ ) that happened…

Tears are now welling in her eyes.

Quinn : I'm so sorry, Daria ! I never wanted you to go through something like that, but it's still totally my fault. If that jerk had done something… really bad… to you, I couldn't live with myself ! It would eat me inside… Oh, my God, here I'm babbling again about what this would do to silly old me, that's just how selfish I am ! I feel so rotten, Daria !

Slowly, almost shyly, Daria stretches her hand out to brush the tears from Quinn's cheeks. Quinn gives her a grateful look.

Quinn : I won't do it again, Daria ! I won't fail you like that again. And I won't tell you are my cousin either. You don't deserve this, and it's so freakin' nasty and cowardly, using the fact that you won't talk to get away with stuff.

Upchuck is looking at them in the rear-view mirror. He stays speechless and seems moved.

Upchuck (Thought Vo) : _I thought those two hated each other. I guess I was wrong._

Upchuck drops them in front of the Morgendorffer's house.

Quinn (embarrassed) : Thanks for the ride, I guess.

Upchuck (sparing them the sleazy act for once) : Don't mention it. Goodnight.

The girls come in their house. They found Helen in the living room, studying a folder.

Helen : Hi, girls ! You're back early.

Quinn : We left fashionably early. We need our beauty sleep, after all.

Helen : Did you two have fun ? Did you spend the evening with Daria, as you said you would ?

Quinn : Well…

Daria shrugs. Then Quinn is suddenly hit by a fresh memory.

...

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn : I won't do it again, Daria ! I won't fail you like that again. And I won't tell you are my cousin either. You don't deserve this, and it's so freakin' nasty and cowardly, using the fact that you won't talk to get away with stuff._

...

Quinn frowns. She now has a serious, determined look on her face.

Quinn : I have something to confess, Mom.

Helen : What is it, sweetie ?

Quinn's about to talk when she notices that Daria, unbeknownst to Helen, is looking at her intently, with a finger on her lips. Quinn understands Daria wants her to keep quiet about what happened.

Quinn : I thought it would be a fun party, but I was wrong. I shouldn't have brought Daria. We were both bored.

Helen : It doesn't matter. You'll be more careful next time you're invited somewhere, that's all.

Quinn (nodding) : Yes. I'll be more careful.

...

Daria's room. A pajamas clad Daria is getting ready to go to bed, when she hears a soft knock at her door. She goes to open it and find…

Quinn (nervous): Can we talk ?

Daria sighs, but gestures to invit Quinn in. Quinn enters, looking frightened. She shudders at the sight of the padded walls and macabre room decoration. Daria sits on her bed and taps the place next to her. Quinn shyly joins her on the bed.

Quinn (hesitant) : Why did you stop me from telling Mom what happened at the party ?

Daria shrugs.

Quinn : Please, Daria.

Daria sighs, takes her notepad, writes something, then hands the note to Quinn.

Quinn (reading) : « The main reason is that I don't want Helen to think she was right about me. She would feel entitled to meddle in my life even more. I don't want to give her more leverage to use against me. » Oh…

Quinn has a puzzled look on her face.

Quinn : You know, Daria, Mom is just trying to help, in her own way.

Daria's expression hardens. She glares at Quinn.

Quinn (sheepish) : Let's not talk about her, then. You wrote « the main reason ». There is another ?

Daria writes another note and hands it to Quinn.

Quinn (reading) : « Helen would have punished you. I don't enjoy seeing you in trouble when you aren't being a brat. Besides, I've already taken care of it. » The Upchuck thing, you mean ? That you did ! You got me real good ! When I think about going on a date with him… Ewww !

Daria smirks.

Quinn : If we are seen together, it could seriously threaten my popularity.

Daria smirks.

Quinn : And what about the Fashion Club ? We have rules, you know : Upchuck is on our No Date list. Sandi'll be furious if she learns I'm dating him, even once !

Daria smirks.

Quinn (shivering) : And what if he gets all grabby and sleazy on me ? I heard he has wandering hands.

Daria softens. She pats Quinn on the shoulder, then writes and gives another note.

Quinn (reading) : « Don't worry. I will warn him. Hands off, or I'll deal with him later. However, I think he isn't as bad as he seems. »

Quinn smiles.

Quinn : Thanks, Daria. I needed this talk. Well, I better go. Good night, sis.

Daria gives her a Mona Lisa grin. Quinn retreats out of the room, somewhat hastily, but visibly relieved.

 **TBC**


	3. Dear Diary

**The Silent Cynic Chronicles, Story 3 : Dear Diary**

Dear diary,

That tour at Middelton College turned out stranger than I thought it would.

I was already in a bad mood when we reached Middelton, because Helen spent the whole trip explaining that she feared I wouldn't be able to have a normal college life as long as I refuse to talk. She told I was ruining my life again. I'm amazed she isn't tired of saying that by now. She would save some saliva by just recording her everlasting speech and playing it _ad infinitum_. You have to praise her patience, though. Mine is getting thin.

Ruining my life, seriously ? As if life in general wasn't pretty much ruined from the start ! Does she believe herself in what she is saying ? Probably not. People lie when they are talking, after all. That's why they invented language in the first place.

Dad was busy driving and, I guess, very happy to have an excuse not to get involved in the – rather one-sided – conversation. The little idiot tried to take my defense by saying she would be there to support and help me, which of course doesn't make any sense, as she isn't in the same grade as me. Helen easily pointed that out. Besides, I would be tremendously surprised if she even managed to get into college. Any college.

She seems to think that college life is all about frat parties, anyway.

At Middleton College, we were separated. Dad and Helen wandered around to reminisce over their old days. The idiot and I were shown the place by our tour guide : a student named Heather who wasn't the brightest crayon in the box either.

She isn't smart enough to write her own papers, so she buys them from others. She told it was a "collaboration", because she got to say how long it should be and when it was due. Worse : she wasn't able to reread to see if it was any good. But this gave me an idea : I could easily write papers, or fix botched attempts at writing them, or give tips for writing them – for a price.

Sadly, that's where I needed the idiot. It isn't very easy to start a business when you won't talk to make your own advertisement. I got her to do that for me. I must admit that, since the incident at Brittany's party, she has been relatively serious about her promise to stay by my side and help me. That shouldn't last for long. With the idiot being really talented for sweet talking dumb guys and wrapping them around her finger, I quickly got plenty of customers and I made some money.

However, I was annoyed with some dumbass who, hearing the idiot explain that I was "a brain" and "very clever when it's about writing papers and stuff" altough I don't talk, asked if I was "some sort of highly gifted retard like in that Rain Man movie". Of course, the idiot hadn't seen the movie, so she didn't know what to answer.

Later, when I wrote in my notepad that this was a movie with Dustin Hoffman and Tom Cruise, she wanted to see it, because Tom Cruise is "so cute", of course. So she rented the movie – I gave her a few bucks to reward her for her help, by the way – and she had the silly idea that we should watch it together.

I had the sillier idea to accept.

So we did. The idiot was moved to tears. As for me, the movie made me very uncomfortable. I hadn't seen it in years and it hit a little to close to home. I am a little like Dustin Hoffman, am I not ? Of course, there are great disparities between our conditions, but it's true : I'm not autonomous. Not talking is a real drawback. Helen thinks I'm not aware of that, but I am. Painfully so. There are times when I truly need the idiot's help. Worse still : at times, the dynamic between us isn't completely unlike the one between Hoffman and Cruise in the movie.

I wrote "Am I a burden to you ?" on a note for her, but I couldn't bring myself to give it to her. I took it in my room and ripped it in tiny little pieces that I threw in the trash can.

Maybe I am a burden to her. But I can't bring it to her attention, because she would desert me. And I can't allow myself to think like that, either. She is the one who did that to me. She started it. She is responsible of my condition. She is the one at fault there. I don't have to be embarrassed or grateful when she helps me, because she has to. She owes me that much.

I can't let anything convince my otherwise, because if I did…

I don't want to even think about it.

Goodnight, dear diary.

 **TBC**


	4. In the woods no one will hear her scream

**The Silent Cynic Chronicles, Story 4 : In the woods, no one will hear her scream**

The Morgendorffer are walking in the forest with camping gear. Daria is playing a harmonica while walking.

Helen : Is she going to hurt our ears for long ?

Quinn : Probably. That's her depressed tune.

Helen : Her what ?

Quinn : Her depressed tune ! She began to play it that time when we were both grounded. Don't you think it's amazing the knack she has with the harmonica ? She already plays it so well !

Helen : You think so ?

Quinn : Yes ! Admittedly, it's still not perfect, but she's good for a beginner. Maybe she has a real skill for music. She should try some other instruments. I'm saving money in order to buy a bombardon for her birthday.

Helen : No, you don't. If you want to still have an allowance, you don't.

Quinn : But don't you think it's great that she has found a new way to communicate ?

Helen : How so ?

Quinn : She lets us know what her emotions are through music. For example, she is depressed because she didn't want to come and camp in the woods, so she's playing her depressed tune.

Jake : That's wonderful, sweetie ! Does she have other tunes like that ?

Quinn : Several. I have recognized and memorized some of them. There is the depressed tune and the angry tune and the "you're all morons" tune…

Jake : Does she have a happy tune for when she's happy ?

Quinn : That didn't happen yet, so I don't know. But I'm looking out for that, and when she plays a happy tune, I'll memorize it.

Helen : I won't hold my breath.

Quinn (high pitched wail) : Mooooom ! Why do you have to be so negative ? Daria's talking to us in her own way !

Helen : That's not talking. She's only doing it to drive us crazy. She plays every time she feel entitled to retaliate for something. When she was grounded, she played so much I thought I was going mad.

Daria plays a short joyful, mocking tune.

Quinn (happily) : That's the "Daria Triumphant" tune !

Helen : The what ?

Quinn : A tune she plays when she thinks she has marked a point or something. Like a taunt, you see ? I call it the "Daria Triumphant" tune.

They arrive at a clearing.

Jake (pointing) : See that stream ? That's our drinking water ! See those berries ! That's our breakfast !

Daria plays a sinister, ominous tune.

...

The Morgendorffer are gathered around the campfire, telling spooky stories.

Quinn : So Cinderella said, "I can't go to the ball in these rags." And her fairy godmother waved her wand and behold, she was wearing a gown of silver and gold. Big clunky silver and gold sequins, like you wouldn't wear to one of those seventies nostalgia proms, much less a formal party at a palace. And when she went to check out herself in the mirror, the one that usually made her look thin, instead she looked bloated !

Helen : Quinn, honey, is this really a scary story ?

Quinn : Wait ! I haven't gotten to the shoes yet !

Jake : None of these stories were scary at all.

Helen : I guess we aren't skilled for that.

Quinn : Wait ! Daria hasn't had her turn !

Helen (incredulous) : You think Daria will scare us ?

Quinn : I bet she can !

Helen (condescending tone) : Quinn, she can't tell a scary story. She doesn't talk.

Daria kicks in the campfire with her combat boot, making sparks and embers fly everywhere. With frightened screams, Helen, Jake and Quinn retreat hastily to avoid being burned.

Helen (furious) : Are you crazy, Daria ? That was dangerous ! You could have hurt us !

Quinn giggles.

Helen : Do you think it's funny ?

Quinn : Well, she managed to scare us !

Helen : That she did ! I'm scared by the fact that she would rather put us in danger than use her voice. How can someone be so stubborn ?

Daria plays the "Daria Triumphant" tune.

...

Daria and Quinn are in their tent at night.

Quinn : Daria ?

Daria give Quinn an interrogative look.

Quinn : Do you feel weird sharing a tent ?

Daria shrugs.

Quinn : Remember when we were little and we shared a room?

Daria nods.

Quinn : I hated that.

Daria points at herself to indicate that she did too.

Quinn : But now, I regret that time.

Daria looks at her, incredulous.

Quinn (sadly) : You talked to me, back then.

Daria raises an eyebrow.

Quinn : Of course, most of the time, we fought, we yelled at each other and we exchanged insults.

Daria shrugs.

Quinn : But that wasn't always the case, you know ? There were times when we were friendly to each other.

Daria stares at her, visibly surprised.

Quinn : They were few and far between, I know. But now, I seem to only remember those times. Like, you know, when you have a few sequins on your dress, and they glitter, and you can only see the sequins and not the dress ? By the way, I have seen this really beautiful dress at Cashman's…

Daria taps on the grounds with her fingertips, showing annoyance.

Quinn : Sorry, I got sidetracked. Anyway… that was mostly me being bratty and needy. I would ask you to play with me, and you didn't like it but you indulged me a few times. Or I would ask you to read me stories, and you read scary stories to me so I would have nightmares… But not always. Once or twice you read beautiful stories.

Daria has a Mona Lisa grin.

Quinn : Today, those small kindnesses of yours mean more to me that all the bickering and fighting. I would like to go back to thoses times, to hear your voice again.

Daria frowns.

Quinn : I know everything is my fault. I'm so sorry for what I did, Daria ! I started it. I remember what you said back then : "isn't it important to determine who's started the wrongdoing when violence or some other bad things happen ?" I never forgot your words, and I won't.

Daria looks stunned.

Quinn (visibly anguished) : I started the wrongdoing, Daria. I caused the bad thing that happened to you.

Daria stays frozen like a statue.

Quinn : Mom doesn't get it at all. She says you're being stubborn, but that's not it at all, is it ? Maybe that wasn't the case at first, but now, you really can't talk at all, can you ? That' not that you don't want to. You can't, even when you want to.

Daria now looks flabbergasted by her sister's perceptiveness.

Quinn : I know that I'm not very bright… But I'm not totally stupid either. I remember what happened at Brittany's party… and there were other times before that, in Highland… You can't talk, even when you're in danger.

Daria nods slowly.

Quinn : The weird thing is… All the doctors you saw, they all told that your vocal cords are normal, that they should work perfectly.

Daria nods.

Quinn : So it's not a physical problem. That's… something… in your mind… that prevents you to talk even if you want to.

Daria opens her mouth, she silently articulate. In vain. She now has a look of fear, distress and vulnerability on her face.

Quinn : I'm so sorry, Daria. I would like to erase all the bad things in your mind that hurt you. If I could, like, go back in time and take back all the mean things I said and did that day, years ago, I would. In a heartbeat.

Daria shrugs.

Quinn (sadly) : You're right, I can't. There is nothing I can do to help you. Still, you need help, Daria.

Daria looks at her questioningly.

Quinn : A problem that lasted for years won't go away just like that. Maybe you should… I dunno… see a shrink or something…

Daria frowns.

Quinn : Not a quack like Mrs. Manson, of course… But a real shrink. There are good ones, I guess. There must be ! I can explain the problem to Mom, she'll find one.

Daria suddenly has the feral look of a trapped animal. She shakes her head violently.

Quinn : But… Daria… you need help…

Daria gives her sister a pleading look and join her hands in an imploring gesture.

Quinn : You don't want me to talk to Mom ?

Daria shakes her head.

Quinn (hesitant) : You know, maybe I should. Maybe that's one of those freakin' situation where I'm supposed to be all mature and stuff, to do the freakin' right thing and help you, by talking to Mom, even if that must make you hate me forever… If that's the price to pays so you can heal at last, that would be worth it… Then again, it could also makes everything worse, I dunno…

Daria takes one of Quinn's hands between hers and squeeze it imploringly. She looks terrified.

Quinn (reassuringly) : Okay. I won't say anything to Mom about your problem. I promise. But still, Daria, I think you should see a shrink or someone. Please give it some thought.

Daria nods slowly.

Quinn (in a small voice) : Anyway, I'll be by your side, Daria. I owe you that much. I just hope… to hear your voice again… some day. I love you.

Daria blushes and turns her head to hide a tear, that she quickly brushes away.

Quinn (in a bittersweet tone) : It's fun to reminisce, isn't it ?

...

Morning. In the forest, Quinn and Daria are standing together, looking worried. Jake and Helen are talking nonsense and laughing madly, their pupils are dilated.

Quinn : This is really scary, Daria.

Daria puts her hand on Quinn's shoulder in a soothing gesture.

Quinn : I'm trying not to panick, but we're in a freakin' forest with no freakin' way to contact anyone, and our parents have both gone nuts.

Daria points at Helen and taps her temple with her finger.

Quinn : I mean nuttier than usual. And now isn't the time to be witty, Daria, because I begin to be, like, reaaally scared.

Daria nods and points at her herself.

Quinn : But why did they go insane ?

Daria shrugs and points hesitantly at some berries on the ground.

Quinn : The berries from breakfast, you mean ? It couldn't have been the berries.

Daria nods and points at Quinn.

Quinn : No, I meant because those weren't the glitter berries.

Daria looks questionningly at her sister. Now Quinn's pupils are dilated too.

Quinn : You know, the glitter berries ! The ones that fill your mouth with beautiful sparkling glitter when you bite into them. Those are the ones that make you act weird. I mean, until you spread your shimmering wings and fly away.

Daria looks worried.

Quinn : Daria, you don't have a mirror, do you ? I want to check my makeup.

Daria shakes her head.

Quinn : I'm not wearing makeup ? Oh, no !

Quinn kneels at a puddle and splashes mud on her face. Daria sighs dejectedly. Then Jake runs by wearing only his boxers and his boots.

Jake : Spirit animal ! Come back, spirit animal !

Helen runs up and stops.

Helen : Quinn, have you seen your father's spirit animal ? He was just telling it about his childhood when it jumped up and scampered off.

Quinn : What did it look like, Mom ?

Helen : Oh, you know, yellow, stripes on the back, powerful hind legs, three horns, a beard...

Quinn : Come on, I saw where it went !

Quinn runs off with Helen.

Daria removes her glasses and gives herself a long facepalm. Suddenly the cellphone in Helen's backpack rings. Daria breathes a sigh of relief. She answers the phone.

Eric (VO) : Helen, do you have a few minutes to go over these depositions ?

Daria hangs up on him without hesitation, then she approaches Quinn and gestures to get her attention.

Quinn : What is it, Daria ? Have you seen Dad's spirit animal ?

Daria dials 911 and gives Quinn a pleading look before handing her the phone. Quinn smiles sweetly.

Quinn : Don't worry, sis, I'm taking care of that. My treat.

She puts the phone at her mouth and talks.

Quinn : Hello, the pizzeria ? I'll take a four cheese pizza for Daria, with extra cheese on it and a side dish of cheese, and another pizza, without cheese, for myself, because I don't want to get fat. There will be a tip if the delivery is fast, because we just had berries for breakfast and Daria didn't eat them, so she must be, like, reaaally hungry by now. Anyway, we have to eat quickly before we spread our shimmering wings and fly away to meet the fairy queen. Uh ?

Quinn is taken aback. She returns the phone to Daria.

Quinn : I'm sorry Daria, but they hang up on me. The nerve of those pizza cooks ! That's the last time I make an order in their pizzeria, that's for sure ! Anyway, shouldn't we hurry ? We don't want to be late in the fairy festival. Let's spread our wings, Daria !

An horrified Daria tries to explain the situation to Quinn with vehement gestures, but to no avail : Quinn is too busy flapping her arms, trying to fly away.

Quinn : Hurry up, Daria ! The fairy queen said she would give you back your voice ! Isn't it great ? Come on, we can't make her wait !

Daria sighs and approaches Helen, still holding the phone. Seeing her, Helen frowns and growls.

Helen : You evil monster, you dare to challenge the leader of the Fox Tribe ? You will regret your audacity : I won't be defeated without a fight !

Helen picks up stones and throws them at Daria. Daria looks frightened and runs away, trying to protect her head with her arms. She puts some distance between her mother and herself, then leans against a tree in order to catch her breath.

She spots her father not far away and tries to approach him, but…

Jake (flailing a club of wood around threateningly and screaming madly) : I will crush you, damn squirrels !

Daria changes her mind and retreats cautiously. She sighs, looks at the phone for a long time. She breathes in and out deeply in order to calm herself. Then she dials 911 again and puts the phone at her mouth. She tries desperately to articulate.

Daria (terror and panick written on her face) : …

She can't manage to talk. The telephone operator hangs up on her. Daria looks crushed. She stays still for a long time, her head down.

Then she straightens herself. She puts the phone in one of her jacket's pockets. Her face now shows resolve and determination. She dashes and begins to run desperately through the forest.

...

The sunset is reddening the sky when an exhausted Daria arrives to a park ranger station. She's covered in scratches and her jacket is torn in several places. She begins to bang on the door frantically. A park ranger opens the door and understands right away that something isn't right.

Ranger : Calm down, girl. What happened ? Is someone in danger ?

Daria gestures to indicate that she can't talk and mimics the act of writing. The ranger let her in, gives her paper and pen. She writes quickly and hands the text to him.

Ranger (reading) : Those damn psychotropic berries, uh ? That's not the first time it happens. This is pretty serious, we have to rescue your folks before they hurt themselves. (reassuringly) But don't worry, girl, I can gather a rescue team in a matter of minutes, and I know those woods like my own backyard. We'll find them.

Daria nods, but still looks worried.

...

A hospital room. Daria is sleeping in a bed. A nurse comes in with a breakfast tray, it wakes Daria up. She looks around her questionningly.

Nurse : Hello, sleepyhead ! You collapsed from exhaustion yesterday : you just slept fourteen hours in a row. But don't worry : you are safe. None of your scratches were serious, and they have been treated.

Daria gets up and observes that her scratches have indeed been bandaged.

Nurse : Your family's there too. All three of them. The rangers found them in the forest, and they were brought here to have their stomach pumped. They are sleeping now. Don't worry. Your parents were both unharmed, they should wake up soon.

Daria shows three fingers, then two fingers, and nods. Then she shows only one finger and gives the nurse an interrogative look. The nurse sighs.

Nurse : Unfortunately, your sister suffered several injuries, some of them quite serious. They have been tended to, but her state is more worrisome. Her live isn't in danger, though.

Daria looks shocked. The nurse smiles comfortingly.

Nurse : You should eat now. You must be starving. Once you are finished, I'll take you to your parents room. I bet you're eager to see them.

Daria nods.

...

Helen's and Jake's hospital room. They are both sleeping in their beds. Daria is sitting between them, looking sad, when the phone in her pocket rings. Helen instantly wakes up, grabs the phone and answers.

Helen : Eric ? Yes, about those depositions…

Daria rolls her eyes while her mother have her conversation. A moment later, Helen hang up.

Helen : Daria ? What are we doing here ? What happened ?

Obviously, Daria can't explain, but Helen's voice has attracted the nurse.

Nurse : Good morning, Mrs. Morgendorffer. It seems you ate some hallucinogenic berries while you were camping in the forest.

Jake (waking up) : Dammit, Helen, those berries looked good !

Helen glares at him.

Helen : No more camping trips in the woods, Jake ! But I don't remember anything after eating those berries. What happened ?

Nurse : Fortunately, your elder daughter didn't eat them. She managed to reach a park ranger station and asked for help. She saved your lifes. The rangers found you and brought you in our hospital to have your stomach pumped. You are safe now.

Helen looks around worriedly.

Helen : Quinn ? Where is my daughter Quinn ? Is she okay ?

Nurse : There has been some… medical complications… with your daughter's state. Her life isn't at risk, though. Her injuries were treated.

Jake (horrified) : Injuries ? My baby girl was injured ?

Nurse : I'll tell Dr. Samuel that you've woken up. He tended to your daughter. He'll be able to give you more accurate informations on her state.

The Morgendorffer exchange worried looks.

...

Dr. Samuel's office. Dr. Samuel is a middle aged man with glasses and a receding hairline. He's explaining Quinn's state to the family.

Dr. Samuel : When the rangers found your daughter, she had several broken ribs, a sprained ankle and, more alarmingly, a severe injury to the head. There were broken tree branchs around her. The rangers think she climbed a tree and felled or jumped from it.

Helen : Why would she do something like that ?

Dr. Samuel : Sometimes, those toxic berries induce people to think they can fly, or perform other impossible feats. That's what makes them so dangerous.

Jake : Is she okay ? Please tell me my little girl will be fine !

(sighing) : I'm sorry, Mr. Morgendorffer, but although your daughter's injuries have been properly treated, the severe head trauma she suffered has put her into a coma. For now, I can't tell when, or if, she will wake up again.

All the Morgendorffer are horrified. Jake is too crushed to even be angry.

Jake : Oh, God… my little girl… my little baby girl…

Helen : But she can wake up, can't she, doctor ? Please tell us there's still hope !

Dr. Samuel : There is. Many patients have woken up from a coma. Quinn is young and healthy, I trust in her organism to overcome this ordeal. However, you must be aware of the fact that, even if she wakes up, she may have sequelae.

Helen : What kind of sequelae ?

Dr. Samuel : It's too early to tell. In the worst case scenario, it could impair her motricity or even her cognitive abilities. Still, the worst isn't certain. She could not have any sequela at all.

Jake (head down) : My poor little Quinny…

Helen : Can we see her, Doctor ?

Dr. Samuel : Of course. You can even talk to her. Some patients awoken from coma told they're able to hear the voices of there loved ones while they're in that state. That may have been dreams or wishful thinking, but some specialists speculate it isn't impossible. Some have even said family members talking regularly to the comatose patient could help the healing process. I'm unsure about that, but at the very least, it can't hurt.

Dr. Samuel (Thought VO) : _I don't believe much in those theories, but at least it gives family members a way to cope._

Jake : Thanks, doctor. I'll talk to her, then.

...

Quinn's hospital room. Quinn lays on her bed. Her head is bandaged, her arm intubated. She looks very frail and pale. The Morgendorffer come in. They all look very distressed to see Quinn in this state.

Jake (broken) : My poor baby…

Daria slowly approaches Quinn and raises a trembling hand to caress her sister's cheek, when…

Helen (hissing) : Don't touch her, Daria ! Don't you dare to touch her !

Daria turns around, taken aback. Helen gets in Daria's face.

Helen (angrily) : You had my phone ! You could have called for help anytime ! But no ! It would have been a defeat for your pride, wouldn't it, Daria ? You prefered to waste hours walking to reach the park ranger station, while we were all in danger ! You played with your sister's life, and now, see what happened to her, by your fault ! You better pray that she wakes up soon without any sequela, because if she doesn't, I won't ever forgive you for this !

Daria is livid. Silent tears begin to trickle from her eyes.

 **TBC**


	5. It really makes you think

**The Silent Cynic Chronicles, Story 5 : It really makes you sink**

Daria's room. Daria is sitting on her bed, looking awfully depressed. She has dried tear streaks on her cheeks. She is cradling a pink baby-T in her arms and sadly looking at the yellow smiley face.

Someone knocks at the door.

Jake (hesitant voice) : Daria ? Can I come in ?

Daria quickly brushes the tears from her face, composes herself to put up a stoic, unemotional front, and hides the baby-T under her pillow. Then she goes to open the door. Jake comes in. He has a slightly haggard expression.

Jake : Your mother went to work. I don't know how she manages to keep functioning as if everything was normal. She sure is resilient.

Daria frowns, but Jake doesn't notices it.

Jake : I took my day off. I just can't concentrate on work after… you know…

Daria nods.

Jake : Please don't be angry at your mother, Daria. She said harsh things to you at the hospital yesterday, but she didn't really mean it. She was just sad, and scared, and upset.

Daria looks at him sceptically.

Jake : Anyway, I'm going to the hospital. I need… to see Quinn. But you understand, don't you ?

Daria nods.

Jake (hesitant) : Would you like… to come with me ?

Daria stays frozen for a while. Then she slowly nods.

Jake (forced smile) : That's great, kiddo ! Let's go visit your sister.

…

Quinn's hospital room. Jake and Daria are coming. Seeing Quinn comatose isn't any easier for them than the previous time. They approach her bed. Jake is a mess. Daria is stoical and unexpressive, but her hands are clenched on the fabric of her skirt.

Jake (shaky voice) : Honey, That's me, that's Daddy. I came to see you. I hope you can hear me. Your sister is there too, Daria came with me. We miss you very much. We both miss you, and your mother miss you too.

Jake and Daria sit on either side of the bed. Each of them takes one of Quinn's hand.

Jake : Please wake up, honey. Come back to us. We love you. I can't go on without my little girl. Do you hear me ? Please open your eyes !

There is a moment of silence, then…

Jake (in a low, hesitant voice) : Daria… I can't pretend to understand why you don't talk… I never really did… It always seemed to just be something I had to accept, since I couldn't do anything about it…

Daria looks at him anxiously.

Jake (head down) : Heck, I never really understood you, period ! Even though you are my daughter and I love you… I'm just an average guy, and probably not that smart… and I didn't deserve to have such a clever and bright girl… I probably wasn't prepared to it either. With Quinn… things were easier… But…

Daria is now fidgeting with her hands, and a tremor shakes her whole body, but Jake doesn't notice.

Jake : You heard what Dr. Samuel said… Hearing loved ones talk to them can help… people in a coma… to heal… to wake up… Daria, Quinn loves you.

Daria is now livid.

Jake : She used to talk to me about you sometimes…

Daria is visibly astonished.

Jake : I was the only one she could talk to… With your mother… It was too hard. She just couldn't… But she needed it, Daria ! She needed to talk ! She loves you so much, and she lives with so much guilt ! She always felt responsible for… what happened years ago… There is nothing that she wants more than hearing your voice again !

Daria is shaking like a leaf, but Jake doesn't look at her. He is leaning forward and his eyes are riveted on Quinn's pale hand.

Jake : I don't now why you refuse to talk… If this is to spite your mother… or for some other reason I can't even fathom… But couldn't you make an exception… just for once ? Helen doesn't have to know… But please, can't you do it just this time ? Not for me… For Quinn ! She would be so happy, Daria ! So happy ! Maybe it would make her so overjoyed that… Maybe… I know we shouldn't raise our hopes too high, but… Who knows ? Can't you do it for your sister, Daria ? She loves you so much…

Both Jake and Daria are fighting to hold back tears. Daria opens her mouth, moves her lips, but no sound is heard. Jake is now losing it.

Jake (sad and angry) : You can't hold a grudge against her ! Dammit Daria, it wasn't her fault ! My little girl… She was a child ! She was barely eight years old ! Whatever happened, you can't blame her for it ! Blame your mother if you have too, heck, you can even blame me if you want ! But not Quinn, dammit ! She was a kid, for God's sake, and she felt so guilty ! You can't keep punishing her like that ! Do you hear me ? You have no right !

Daria is obviously trying very hard to talk, and failing, but Jake is now too angry to notice or care.

Jake (completely losing it) : That's just like you, old man ! Never a word of comfort for poor Jakey, even when he needed it ! Are you happy, now, Mad Dog ? Your granddaughter is just as heartless as you ! Burn in hell, father !

Daria closes her eyes, covers her ears with her hands, and everything becomes dark and silent.

...

Lawndale High ; self-esteem class.

Mr. O'Neill : Before we begin today, I'm very sad to annouce to all of you a tragic piece of news. Quinn Morgendorffer, who was a member of this class, was victim of an unfortunate accident while camping in the woods last week-end. Alas, she fell in a coma and we don't know when she'll wake up again.

Whispers and muffled sounds run through the class. Daria glares at Mr. O'Neill.

Mr. O'Neill : I'm sure you're all very upset to learn that tragic event, but please know that you can talk to me about your feelings. I trust you to manifest your support and compassion to poor Daria, Quinn's sister, who's among us today and must feel very miserable. Daria, please know that you can confide in me if you ever feel the need.

Whispers and muffled sounds start again. Daria glares at Mr. O'Neill with murderous eyes.

…

A corridor in Lawndale High. A very gloomy Daria is walking away. A girl with raven hair and red jacket joins her hastily.

Jane : Excuse me ! Daria… Can I talk to you ?

Daria glares at her with annoyance. Jane almost withers under her cold gaze but manages to speak.

Jane : I'm sorry… about Quinn…

Daria shrugs to indicate that she doesn't care and try to walk away, but Jane pursues.

Jane : I only talked to her once and I hit her. I feel awful.

Daria shrugs again.

Jane : I thought she was making fun of me, but she wasn't… I understood later. She wanted me to be your friend and I treated her like… a bully. I tried to approach her afterward but she was afraid of me. I couldn't make amends then, and now, I don't know if I ever will…

Daria glares at her.

Jane : If I had listened to her back then, maybe I would be your friend today. And hers, too. I am sorry…

Daria sighs, takes her notepad and writes, then gives a note to Jane :

« Feeling guilty ? Welcome to the club. Frankly, I don't care. We probably wouldn't have been friends anyway, and now it's too late. Leave me alone. »

Jane (sadly) : Okay. I get it. I won't bother you. But if I can help you in any way… If there is anything I can do for you… Please ask.

Daria walks away.

…

Morgendorffer house ; evening. Quinn's room. Daria quietly comes in. She sadly looks at her sister's clothes and belongings. She touches some objects and clothes or looks at them intently, lost in memories. Noticing a small box on Quinn's desk, she can't resist her curiosity and opens it.

She is surprised to discover pieces of paper with her own writing. She takes the first one and reads :

« You don't need surgery, Quinn. I was hoping it wouldn't come to this, and I'll deny I ever wrote it, but there's nothing wrong with you. Physically. You've got the kind of looks that make other girls mentally ill. So stop it. You don't need any plastic surgery. You're perfect. »

Daria is now teary eyed. She takes the second piece of paper and reads :

« Helen would have punished you. I don't enjoy seeing you in trouble when you aren't being a brat. Besides, I've already taken care of it. »

Daria falls back on Quinn's bed and puts a hand over her mouth, as she understands that Quinn has gathered in that small box every nice or even remotely nice thing she has wrote for her since she doesn't talk anymore.

There is a dozen of them.

At the bottom of the box is a photograph. Daria stares at it in wonder :

A very young Daria is seen with a Quinn who's barely more than a toddler. Daria is sitting on her bed, reading aloud a children's book. Quinn is huddled against her sister and has laid her head in Daria's lap. She is visibly falling asleep, a blissfull expression on her face. Daria is as expressionless as ever, but her hand – the one that isn't holding the book – is caressing Quinn's short red hair.

Daria can't take her eyes of the photograph. She is startled by an angry voice yelling at her.

Helen : What are you doing here, Daria ? Don't tell me you are stealing from your sister's room ! God ! Don't you have a shred of decency ?

Helen comes in with a hostile demeanor, but she is bewildered to see the photograph that Daria is holding.

Helen (reminiscing) : Oh…

Her expression completely changes. She is almost moved to tears. She sits slowly on the bed at Daria's side.

Helen (shaky voice) : I remember taking this picture. You both looked so angelic on it… Things weren't often like that. Most of the time, you were fighting… But… Seeing you like that gave me hope… that maybe you two wouldn't turn out like my sisters and me…

She brushes a tear from her eye.

Helen : I wanted to treasure this memory, that's why I took the picture. But it was a bad idea. You were furious when you saw I had took it without warning. You threw a tantrum and, when you jumped on your feet, Quinn fell face first on the floor. She was roughly woken up and she cried.

Helen is now crying. She lets a muffled sob escape.

Helen : My little girl…

She manages to compose herself. Then she notices the box.

Helen : Was Quinn keeping the picture there ? I never knew… And what are those pieces of paper ?

With trembling hands, Daria gives the box to Helen. She begins to read the notes.

Helen (deeply moved) : Those are the nice things you wrote to her, isn't it ? All you kind words… She saved them. She treasured them.

Daria nods. Helen puts the box aside and takes Daria's hands between hers. She looks right into Daria's eyes. She has a serious, but tender and loving expression on her face.

Helen : Daria, I apologize. For what I did and said to you years ago… I am sorry. I was unfair to you. I wronged you. I shouldn't have treated the fact that Quinn had started the fight as unimportant.

Daria is amazed.

Helen : Later, I didn't want to face the fact that I was at fault. I didn't make any effort to understand your point of view. I have been treating you harshly and unfairly for years. I ask for your forgiveness. I will do everything I can to make amends to you.

Now Daria too is moved to tears. She is looking intently at her mother's face.

Helen (in a low voice) : So please, can't you just forgive me now and start talking again ?

Daria pales. She is visibly frightened.

Helen : I beg you, Daria ! This is too much ! Can't you see ? Your silence is tearing our whole family appart ! Haven't I been thoroughly punished by now ? Those years spent without hearing your voice were torture ! Please forgive me, Daria !

Daria opens her mouth, moves her lips, but no sound is heard.

Helen : What do you want from me, Daria ? What do you want to hear ? Just let me know and I will say it ! I will give you everything you want ! Just name it ! An allowance ? Your own car ? Changing school ? Being homeschooled, maybe ? Dammit, Daria, you won ! I admit defeat ! I am there on my knees, begging your forgiveness ! What do you want, for God's sake ? Please say something !

Daria closes her mouth, a sad, helpless look on her face. Helen, who was peering at her, is crushed by disappointment. Then she has a mood swing, from disappointment to sadness, and from sadness to anger. She stands up.

Helen (in a bitter tone) : Very well. I thought the little girl I loved was still in there somewhere. I guess I was wrong.

She makes for the door, but before exiting, she glances at Daria and throws a parting shot.

Helen (venomous tone) : Six years of kind words, in such a small box…

Daria stays alone, devastated. She cradles the box in her arms as if that was the only precious or important thing in the world.

...

Lawndale High. Daria is walking gloomily when a loud crash is heard.

Kevin (VO) : Oh, my God ! The goal post fell ! Tommy Sherman's dead ! He's dead !

Daria doesn't bat an eye. She obviously doesn't give a damn.

…

Some time later. Daria is appoached by Brittany.

Brittany : Daria?

Daria gives her a bored glance.

Brittany : Daria, I've got to talk to you.

Daria raises an eyebrow.

Brittany : About Tommy Sherman !

Daria shrugs and tries to walk away, but Brittany holds her back by her jacket's sleeve.

Brittany : You're the only one I can talk to, Daria ! I feel terrible. Why did that jerk make me hate him ? Now he's dead and I feel bad but I don't feel that bad so I feel terrible ! It really makes you think. But you understand, don't you ? I mean, everybody knows that Quinn and you didn't like each other, with her calling you her cousin and stuff…

Daria turns around, surprised.

Brittany : So I thought that when she fell in a coma, maybe that's how you felt too : you weren't sad but you felt bad about not feeling sad… So maybe you could give me some tips.

Daria glares daggers at Brittany, then she angrily walks away.

Brittany : You could at least answer ! That's just rude !

…

Later. Daria is approached by Sandi Griffin in the hallway.

Sandi : Hello ? Quinn's sister or whatever ?

Daria quickly writes and gives her a note :

« If you want to talk about Tommy Shermann, I couldn't care less. »

Sandi : That's not it. That's… about Quinn.

Daria looks at her questioningly.

Sandi : You know, when she first came here, she instantly became popular because of how cute she was. I must admit, I was afraid she would become even more popular than me ! Then she went to self-esteem class, and later she went on a date with Upchuck… I made sure everyone knew that, of course. I thought she was done, but no ! Her popularity didn't plummet : on the contrary, Upchuck moved up from the bottom of the popularity ladder to mild popular ! People are calling him Chuck, now ! Stacy even considered dating him !

Daria looks bored.

Sandi : So, although I was supposed to be her friend, when I learned she fell in a coma, I felt relieved. And I feel awful about that. So I though… since it was obvious you didn't like Quinn… maybe you were happy when it happened to her. So maybe you could give me some tips : how do you handle it, to feel guilty for rejoicing in the misfortune of others ?

Daria clenches her fist and grits her teeth. She is looking at Sandi with pure hatred.

Sandi (frightened) : Uh… Never mind… I'll talk to somebody else !

She retreats hastily.

…

School yard. Daria approaches a surprised Jane.

Jane : Daria ? Have you changed your mind ?

Daria hands her a note :

« Is your offer of helping me if I need it still sound ? »

Jane : Of course ! I'll help you in any way I can.

Daria sports her usual half-smile.

…

Quinn's hospital room. Daria and Jane are coming in and find that Quinn isn't alone. A disheveled, unshaved Jake, with under-eye puffiness and a disconsolate look on his face, is sleeping on a chair next to her bed.

Jane : Is it your dad ?

Daria nods. Then she writes and gives another note.

« What happened to Quinn has destroyed him. He wasn't able to go to work for days. He's spending most of his time there, looking at her, begging her to wake up. Don't mind him, though. He must be exhausted. »

Jane : Daria, I'm moved that you chose me to do this, but why me ? Why not your family ?

Daria writes :

« For some reasons, I can't ask anything from my parents right now. Please, Jane. »

Jane : Okay. I'll do my best to convey your feelings.

She unfolds a sheet of paper with Daria's handwriting and begins to read it.

Jane : « Quinn, that's me, Daria. I'm sorry I'm not speaking to you in person, little sister. I would like to, but I can't. So I got Jane, our classmate, to talk in my behalf. I know you wanted to hear my voice, but at least I hope you can hear me through her.

You were right, Quinn. I can't talk, even when I want to. If I could, you wouldn't be in this hospital bed, because I could have called for help that fateful day in the forest. In place of that, I ran to get help. I ran as fast as I could, and I managed to reach the nearest park ranger station, but it was too late. I wasn't fast enough to save you and I hate myself for it.

You were right, doubly so. I need help, Quinn. I won't be able to carry on like that, and I can't heal without outside help. I didn't want to admit it. I was selfish and cowardly, and I didn't want to face my problems. So I used you like a tool. I used you like a crutch, so I could keep refusing to talk, without the inconvenience. That was easier, and that didn't take any courage. And to make sure you wouldn't rebel against me, I ran a persistent guilt trip on you. I convinced myself, and I convinced you, that everything was your fault, so you had to atone and help me. So I could use you, without gratitude and without remorse. But I was wrong to do so, Quinn. You were a child when I stopped to talk and you can't be held responsible. I have been punishing you for years and you didn't deserve any of it.

So I'm making you a promise, sis. If you wake up, I won't use you like a tool again. I will set you free, free from the guilt that was wrongly inflicted on you. I won't blame you for my own choices and problems anymore, and I won't treat you like an idiot either. From now on, I'll always treat you like an equal. I swear it.

There is something else I want to promise. If you wake up, I'll see a shrink, or as many shrinks as necessary. This time, I won't fight them like I did with those I have already seen in the past. I'll work with them, and I'll do everything I can to become able to talk again. Even if that means having to contemplate thoughts and memories that I would rather bury forever. But I'm done being a selfish coward, Quinn. I want to talk again, for your sake.

However, for that to happen, you have to wake up, Quinn. That's the condition I am setting. I won't do it if you stay in a coma. So you see, I'm blackmailing you again ! Sorry, but it's a family tradition, you know how it works. I won't have the strength to do it without you, and anyway that would be pointless, because you're the person I want to talk to. So please wake up, Quinn. I need you. And please know that your big sister loves you. »

Jane lowers the sheet of paper and fold it again. She seems deeply moved. She looks at Quinn in silence. The comatose girl is as still and pale as ever. Daria sits next to her sister and put her hand on Quinn's.

Quinn's hand moves and gives Daria's hand a gentle squeeze, then falls limply on the bedcovers again.

Daria is stunned. She stands up and looks intently at Quinn's face, but the girl is still sleeping and motionless. Daria loses it. She takes Quinn by the shoulder and shakes her, trying to wake her up. Then in desperation she slaps her.

Jane (shocked) : Daria, stop it !

The noise awakens Jake. He opens his eyes to the sight of Daria frantically slapping Quinn.

Jake (horrified) : Daria ! What are you doing ?

He roughly grabs her and throws her to the floor.

Jake (furious) : What were you trying to do, Daria ? Your sister was badly injured to the head ! You could reopen her wound ! Oh, God ! Don't tell me… don't tell me you were trying to hurt her !

A terrified Daria weakly shakes her head.

Jane (shyly) : Mr. Morgendorffer, I don't think…

Jake (noticing her for the first time) : You aren't from the hospital staff ! Who are you ? What are you doing in my daughter's room ?

Jane : I'm just one of Daria's classmate… She asked me to come.

Jake : A classmate ? Dammit, Daria, are you showing your sister to your little friends like an oddity ? Do you think it's funny ?

Jake begins a rageful rant ponctuated with shouts against his father, blocking every attempt from Jane to explain anything. Daria lowers her head in defeat.

…

Morgendorffer living room. Helen and Jake are talking.

Jake (vehemently) : …and when I woke up, Daria was hitting at poor Quinn's head with all her strength ! It was awful, Helen !

Helen (horrified) : Oh, God ! That's what I feared…

Jake : What you feared ? What do you mean ?

Helen (sighing) : I didn't know if I should talk to you about this, but after what you just told me, I can no longer keep quiet. Today, I went in Quinn's room. I was feeling emotional, and I wanted to take a look at some box where Quinn kept trinkets that had sentimental values to her. I didn't find the box at her place, so I guessed Daria had taken it. Maybe I shouldn't have, but I went in Daria's room, while she wasn't there, to retrieve the box.

Jake : Then what ?

Helen : I found the box in Daria's library. But I also found… this.

She hands Jake a notebook covered in Daria's handwriting.

Jake (curious) : What is it ?

Helen : A diary. Daria's diary. I couldn't resist. I read it. And you should have a look too.

Jake : Humm… So, she's calling me Dad, but you're just Helen, uh ? Wait… The idiot ? Who's that ?

Helen (sadly) : That's Quinn, Jake. Daria never calls her sister by her name. In the whole diary, Quinn is always just the idiot.

Jake (sad and angry) : Dammit ! How dare she ? Quinn's been so sweet to her !

Helen : Jake, I'm scared now. I can't stop asking myself… That day in the woods… Why didn't she eat the berries ?

Jake : Uh ?

Helen : The berries, Jake ! Those accursed berries ! Daria let us eat them, but she didn't eat them herself ! Why ? She has never been accustomed to skip breakfast !

Jake (horrified) : You aren't suggesting that…

Helen : What if she knew, Jake ? She's so smart, and she reads all those weird, morbid books ! What if she knew the berries were toxic, and let us eat them on purpose ?

Jake : That can't be !

Helen : She has so much hatred in her heart, Jake, so much hatred for her sister and for me ! Her diary is just frightening.

She takes the diary back and points at a page.

Helen (reading) : Here, that's about Quinn ! « Maybe I am a burden to her. But I can't bring it to her attention, because she would desert me. And I can't allow myself to think like that, either. She is the one who did that to me. She started it. She is responsible of my condition. She is the one at fault there. I don't have to be embarrassed or grateful when she helps me, because she has to. She owes me that much. » How does that sound, Jake ?

Jake (in a low voice) : She's horrible…

Helen (hysteria creeping in her voice) : Why didn't she eat the berries, Jake ? Why didn't she call for help, when we were all in danger ? She just… quietly walked to the nearest park ranger station ! Why ? When they rescued us hours after, it could have been too late. It was almost too late for Quinn.

Jake : If she knew those berries were toxic… If she let us eat them on purpose… Then…

Helen : You saw her hit Quinn on the head. What if you had woken up a few minutes later ? Would she have been strangling Quinn ?

Jake (devastated) : My little girl…

Helen : Daria isn't just stubborn, she's evil. I didn't wish to admit it, but I understand that now. As far as I'm concerned, I don't want to even look at this monster anymore. I no longer consider her my daughter. Jake, we can't let her be free to move around ! We must protect Quinn from her ! Our poor baby… She's already suffered so much ! We can't let Daria hurt her again ! There are… places… for people like Daria. Institutions, where they can heal… with time… if they really want too… And at the very least, they aren't a danger to others.

Jake (a grim resolve on his face) : You are right.

 **TBC**

(I think I'll raise the rating for the next story. I must warn you that things are about to get dark.)


	6. The Truth Seeker (1)

**The Truth Seeker (1)**

Everything is dark. Then eyelids slowly open, revealing the blurred sight of a room. Several blinks of the eyes later, the room becomes less blurry.

Quinn (thought VO) : _Uh ? It isn't my room ! Where am I ? And what am I doing here ?_

Quinn looks around. She is confused and dizzy.

Quinn (thought VO) : _An hospital room ? Wait… There's this tube on my arm… What happened ?_

She tries to sit on the bed but doesn't have the strength. She falls back on her pillow.

Quinn (in a a weak, raspy voice) : Where… am… I ? … feel… weird…

After a while, a nurse comes in and notices that Quinn is awake. The girl seems scared.

Nurse : Oh, my God, you are awake !

Quinn (weakly) : What… happened ? … feel... weak…

Nurse (reassuringly) : Don't worry, dear. You're safe here. Don't try to move. Your muscles're just atrophied. You have been still for a long time…

Quinn : Uh ?... Wa… ter…

The nurse pours a cup of water and helps Quinn to slowly drink it.

Nurse : Feeling better ?

Quinn : Thanks… Why…

Nurse : Don't fret, dear. Just take it easy and rest. I'll tell Dr. Samuel you're awake.

Quinn : Mom… Dad…

Nurse : Your parents are both fine. We'll give them a call. I'm sure they'll come to visit you quickly.

Quinn : Dar… ia…

Nurse : Don't make too much efforts. Everything is fine. We'll explain everything to you, but for now just rest.

Quinn (visibly frightened) : How… long….

Nurse (sighing) : You have been sleeping soundly for four months.

Quinn is flabbergasted.

…

Later. Quinn's hospital room. Quinn is still weak, though she's no more confused and seems able to talk more or less normally. Jake and Helen, both teary eyed, are cajoling her, excitedly kissing and hugging her.

Quinn (puzzled) : I still don't understand. They said I was in a coma. How did it happen ? I can't remember…

Helen : That was during our camping trip in the woods. We all ate hallucinogenic berries. You fell from a tree while you were under the influence, and unfortunately you hurt your head. Thankfully, the rangers rescued us in time, but… The head trauma put you in a coma.

Jake : That was awful, sweetie ! Four month, and we didn't know if you'd ever wake up ! We feared we had lost you !

Quinn smiles sweetly to them.

Quinn : I am okay, Daddy.

Both parents are deeply moved. They wraps Quinn in another family hug. She is too weak to hug them back but she puts her head between theirs. Once they are satisfied of cajoling her, they tenderly lay her down again on her pillow.

Quinn : I vaguely remember the camping trip, but it's blurred. You weren't hurt, were you ?

Helen : No. Luckily, we weren't.

Quinn : Good. I'm glad.

Helen : Dr. Samuel said that you shouldn't suffer any lasting effect. You have lost some weight, and your muscles are atrophied after four months of immobility, but except for that, you're perfectly healthy. You'll start re-education tomorrow, and in a few days you should be able to come back home.

Quinn (suddenly worried) : Oh, God ! I missed school for four months !

Jake : Don't worry, honey ! Mrs. Li has been informed of your condition. You'll progressively catch up with your classes and we'll help you. We may have to pay some private lessons for you, but your education won't suffer for something that wasn't your fault.

Quinn : That's not the matter ! I couldn't keep up with the newest fashion trends for four month ! What if I go to school dressed as some loser ? What if everyone forgot about me ? What if I'm not popular anymore ? Maybe Sandi has replaced me in the Fashion Club ! And what if I'm not cute anymore after losing weight ? There's a fine, fine line between being thin and being skinny ! You don't have a mirror, do you ? I want to see how I look !

Helen sighs. Some things never change.

Helen : You're as cute as ever. And we'll do some shopping before you go back to school.

Quinn smiles.

Quinn : Thanks, Mom. (Thought VO) _Four months in a coma ? If I play my cards skillfully enough, I could milk this for a whole wardrobe !_

Then a thought occurs to her.

Quinn : Where's Daria ? I'd like to see her.

Helen and Jake quickly exchanges worried looks, but Quinn doesn't notice that.

Helen : Maybe later, honey.

Quinn (grumbling) : I get that she's at school, but I just woke up from a freakin' coma ! I hope she'll come to visit me after school.

Helen : Not today, dear. You're still convalescent and you need your rest. No visitations for you this evening.

Quinn (sulking) : Well, I hope she can come tomorrow.

Quinn's tired, her eyelids are slowly closing. Helen and Jake stay silent. But the girl opens her eyes again, she's suddenly worried.

Quinn : Wait… Nothing happened to her, at least ? She wasn't injured during the camping trip ? Please tell me she isn't in a coma too !

Helen (gloomily) : Daria wasn't injured.

Quinn (relieved) : I'm happy, then. She'll come to visit me tomorrow. She must have been so worried about me ! I bet she'll give me a hug.

Helen and Jake exchanges peevish looks again.

Helen : Don't fret about that, sweetie. Your father and I are both here for you. We love you. Now take some rest. You've well deserved to take a nap.

Quinn has serene smile on her face as she quietly falls asleep.

Quinn (thought Vo) : _I'll see Daria tomorrow._

 _..._

Quinn's hospital room. Quinn is dressed in her normal clothes and getting ready to leave. Obviously, she has regained her mobility. Helen and Jake are beaming are visibly delighted to see her in better shape. But their daughter is pouting.

Jake : Dr. Samuel said the re-education went smouthly. We're proud of you, sweetie ! After ten days, you can already come home with us. I heard that's a really fast recovery.

Quinn : That's an healthy lifestyle and diet for you, Daddy.

Jake : You don't look happy, though. What's wrong ?

Quinn : I can' believe Daria didn't come to see me in ten days ! That's just cold !

Helen (uncomfortable) : She's been very busy, honey.

Quinn : I get that she's weird brainy stuff to do, like reading books or watching that gross show she likes, but I've been in coma for months ! She could have paid me a visit !

Jake : Do you miss her ?

Quinn : Duh, of course ! I mean, she's a little difficult to get along with, but she's still my sister. At least I'll get to see her today.

Helen (gloomily) : You're a good girl. Not everyone is as kind as you.

Quinn : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Helen : Never mind ! This afternoon, we're going to the mall, to update your wardrobe !

Quinn (beaming) : That's great ! But… Daria's all alone at home, then. Couldn't she come with us ?

Helen : You know she never liked shopping.

Quinn (sighing) : Yes, that's why she's always so badly dressed.

Jake (uneasy) : Don't let that get to you, kiddo.

Quinn seems surprised.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Uh ? Kiddo ? Dad never called me kiddo…_

Helen (with forced enthusiasm) : Let's go shopping.

…

Cashman's. Helen and Jake are waiting in front of the fitting room.

Jake (in a low voice) : Helen, shouldn't we talk to Quinn about Daria ? She's going to find out anyway.

Helen (in a low voice) : Not right now. I'm apprehensive of her reaction. I'd prefer to wait until she starts school again. Seeing her friend'll take her mind off things.

Jake : Maybe, but… What if waiting the last moment makes things worse ?

Helen (caustic) : If you're so eager to tell her, Jake, please do.

Jake (frightened) : Maybe we should wait.

Helen (icy) : Wise choice.

Quinn exits from the fitting room. She's wearing a mauve top and purple skirt that are standing on the line between cute and sexy.

Quinn : How do I look ?

Helen : Isn't that skirt just a little too short ?

Jake : Isn't that top just a little too skimpy ?

Quinn (smiling) : Good ! I'll be taking them, then ! Now, I need some new shoes.

Helen : As you wish, honey.

…

Later, the Morgendorffer are seen exiting the mall. Jake and Helen are carrying several bags of clothes and shoes.

Quinn (beaming) : Are we going home now ?

Helen : Not right now, sweetie. We thought that, after four months of feeding through a tube and ten days of hospital food, you'd like a fancy meal. We're taking you to _Chez Pierre_.

Quinn : That's great ! Beat frozen lasagnas, that's for sure ! So, are we picking Daria up to bring her there ?

Helen : Daria isn't coming. She doesn't really like french food.

Quinn's face falls.

Quinn : That's such a shame ! So what's she going to eat ?

Jake : Don't worry, kiddo. I gave her some mony to order a pizza.

Quinn : Uh ? How can she order pizza without talking ?

Helen glares at Jake, who seems confused.

Jake : Well… you see…

Helen (quickly) : There are pizzerias were you can order and choose your pizza with just the telephone menu.

Quinn : Oh ! I didn't know that.

Helen : That's new. It began while you were in the coma.

Quinn : That's so cool ! Progress is awesome !

Helen : And after dinner we're taking you to the theater.

Quinn : Wow ! Thanks !

Quinn seems happy to have her parents doting on her. Still, she briefly frowns.

Quinn (thought VO) : _It's weird that Daria isn't coming. Didn't she miss me at all ? Maybe I've done something to offend her ? But I can't remember. That was four months ago…_

…

Morgendorffer house, at night. Jake, Helen and Quinn are coming in.

Quinn : That was the best day ever ! Now, I'm so excited to see Daria !

Helen : It's late. She probably went to bed already, and so should you. You need your beauty sleep, don't you ? You wouldn't want to go to school tomorrow with dark circles under your eyes !

Quinn : Ewww ! No ! That'd be awful !

Helen : Then go brush you teeth, and go to bed.

Quinn : Daria usually isn't asleep this early. I could at least tell her goodnight.

Helen : Oh, I almost forgot ! We should give you your allowance !

Quinn (excitedly) : My allowance ?

Helen : Of course ! And for coming back from a coma, you deserve a double allowance this time.

Quinn : You mean that ?

Helen : Of course, sweetie.

Quinn (wily smiles) : Wait… I was in a coma for four months, so that makes four months of double allowance, right ?

Helen frowns, understanding that she's been tricked. Still, she's too happy to have her daughter back to protest.

Helen (indulgent smile) : Right, you got me !

Quinn sticks out her tongue. Helen hands her some money.

Helen : No, get ready for bedtime.

Jake : Sweet dreams, honey !

…

A pajamas clad Quinn comes out of her room, smiling. She's holding part of the money.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _That's so great ! A whole wardrobe update and eight months of allowance ! That's four for me and four for Daria. I should fall in a coma more often !_

She knocks softly on Daria's door.

Quinn (in a low voice) : Daria ? Let me in !

No answer. Quinn knocks again.

Quinn : Please, Daria, I… I just want to see you… before I go to sleep. I won't bother you for long. I… Well… I missed you.

No answer.

Quinn : Daria ? Are you asleep ?

Quinn can't take it any longer. She slowly half-opens the door… and finds out it isn't Daria's room anymore. The whole room has been remodeled. The padded walls are gone. So are all of Daria's belongings. Instead of them, Quinn is seeing an extra-office for her parents' work.

Quinn's shocked and frightened. She doesn't even notice that the money she wanted to give to Daria is falling from her fingers.

Quinn (in a whisper) : What happened ? Where's Daria ?

...

Morgendorffer living room. Helen and Jake are trying to calm a very agitated Quinn down.

Quinn : What's going on ? All of Daria's stuff is gone, her bed, her desk, even her books… What's going on ? Where's Daria ?

Helen : Keep calm, sweetie. Getting angry won't help.

Quinn : Like hell I'll keep calm ! You've both been lying to me and I'm sick and tired of it ! I want to know where my freakin' sister is and what happened in her freakin' room ! Now !

Helen and Jake silently look at each other. None of them dares to talk and it frightens Quinn.

Quinn : Oh my God, please tell me nothing happened to her during the camping trip ! She wasn't injured or… worse ? Please tell me she's okay !

The parents still hesitate.

Quinn (screaming) : Answer me, dammit !

Helen (stiff) : Daria is alive and well, she wasn't injured. Don't worry about that.

Quinn (plaintive wail) : Then where is she ? You have to tell me. I need to know or I'll just keep imagining the worst !

Jake (hesitant) : Well… You see… Your sister had… problems… as you know already. You must understand that we weren't qualified to deal with her… condition…

Quinn : What do you mean ? I don't get it. Why is it so hard for you to tell me where she is ?

Jake : There are places where capable professionnals are able to take care of people like Daria.

Quinn : What do you mean, people like Daria ? Brains with ugly jackets ? That doesn't make any sense !

Helen (curtly) : Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit. That's where she is.

Quinn looks horrified.

Quinn : Mental Health Unit ? Don't tell me… Don't tell me you had her committed !

Jake : We had to, kiddo.

Quinn (furious) : Don't "kiddo" me ! I can't believe you interned her in some nuthouse !

Jake : Nuthouse ? That's rude, sweetie !

Quinn : So the word is bad, but the damn thing is okay, then ! Why'd you do such a thing ? Because she didn't talk ? Then what ? Tomorrow you may put me there too if you think I buy too much clothes, or if my grades aren't good enough ?

Helen : You've to understand Daria didn't give us a choice. She pushed us to do it.

Quinn : But why, dammit ? If you wanted her to get help, why couldn't you schedule her an appointment at some shrink's ?

Jake : Quinn, your sister was being…

Helen (interrupting) : Unreasonable. She was being unreasonable.

Quinn : Well, you too don't strike me as very reasonable right now. What did you do to her room ?

Jake (weakly) : Well, we remodeled…

Quinn (roaring) : I saw that ! Why did you do it, dammit ? When Daria'll leave that nuthouse, she'll need her room again, won't she ? What are you going to do, then ?

Jake and Helen stay silent.

Quinn (enraged) : Answer me !

Helen (coldly) : Enough, young lady ! I won't tolerate such bad manners any longer. You've just used all the supply of leniency your coma earned you. Now, be careful or there'll be consequences.

Helen's tone is so threatening that Quinn somewhat cools down.

Quinn (weakly) : But what about Daria's room ? Where will she sleep when she comes back ?

Helen (harshly) : Daria won't come back in this house. Ever.

Quinn (pleading) : But where will she go ? She can't stay in the nu… in Cedars of Lawndale… Mental Health Unit… forever.

Helen : Not forever. Once she's adult, she can go where she wants. After she reaches the age of majority, she won't be our problem anymore.

Tears are now flowing on Quinn's face.

Quinn (plaintively) : How can you say that about my sister ? Your own daughter !

Helen (icy) : As far as I'm concerned, she is no longer my daughter after what she did.

Quinn (horrified) : What she did ? What are you talking about ? That doesn't make any sense !

Jake : Quinn, there is no easy way to break the news to you. Daria put all of us in danger, on purpose. That isn't something your mother and I can easily forgive or forget.

Helen : We've to protect our family, even if this is painful. You'll understand when you grow up.

Quinn : She put us in danger ? How so ?

Helen (steely voice) : During the camping trip, she let us eat those toxic berries that almost killed us, but she didn't eat them herself. She knew, Quinn. She knew. Later, she could have called for help easily, but she didn't. She left us to die, Quinn. And because of that, we almost lost you.

Quinn shakes her head incredulously.

Quinn : Daria wouldn't do that ! She didn't know about the berries, how could she ? Sure, she's a brain, but she can't know everything ! She just… didn't want to eat berries, or something...

Jake (gloomily) : That's not all. While you were in the coma… she attacked you.

Quinn (astonished) : She did what ?

Jake : Believe me, I'd rather not remember that, but the images are burned into my mind ! She was madly striking your head ! I stopped her before she could cause any lasting damage, but she could have aggravated your head trauma ! I won't ever forget that sight. That was awful. There was that weird girl with her, she said she was a classmate…

Quinn : A classmate ? Who that ?

Jake : I can't remember her name. She had a red jacket, dark hair, big boots…

Quinn (livid) : Oh, God, that's Jane !

Jake : Do you know her ?

Quinn : She's in self-esteem class, but we aren't friends. She's a bully. She hit me once.

Helen (dismissive) : So that's the kind of girls Daria choses to associate with !

Quinn (devastated) : I still can't believe she did that to me. Was she really trying to… to…

Helen : We don't know what she was trying to do, if that was some twisted idea of a joke, like when she kicked the campfire, or if she really wanted us dead. Obviously, she didn't tell us. The point is, we can't take the risk. Daria is a threat, and we can't allow her to endanger us, and especially you, ever again.

Quinn is shattered. She cries silently, her head down.

Quinn (in a low, broken voice) : Oh, Daria… Why…

Helen : I know you're sad, but there was nothing else we could do. You should go take some rest, sweetie. Tomorrow, you'll see things with new eyes.

…

Quinn's room. She's sitting on her bed, still crying and sadly looking through her tears at the picture she kept in her memory box.

Quinn (heartbroken) : Why would you do that, Daria ? Did something happen during that camping trip that made you snap ?

Suddenly, she remembers…

…

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn : A problem that lasted for years won't go away just like that. Maybe you should… I dunno… see a shrink or something…_

 _Daria frowns._

 _Quinn : Not a quack like Mrs. Manson, of course… But a real shrink. There are good ones, I guess. There must be ! I can explain the problem to Mom, she'll find one._

 _Daria suddenly has the feral look of a trapped animal. She shakes her head violently._

 _Quinn : But… Daria… you need help…_

 _Daria gives her sister a pleading look and join her hands in an imploring gesture._

 _Quinn : You don't want me to talk to Mom ?_

 _Daria shakes her head._

 _Quinn (hesitant) : You know, maybe I should. Maybe that's one of those freakin' situation where I'm supposed to be all mature and stuff, to do the freakin' right thing and help you, by talking to Mom, even if that must make you hate me forever… If that's the price to pays so you can heal at last, that would be worth it… Then again, it could also makes everything worse, I dunno…_

 _Daria takes one of Quinn's hands between hers and squeeze it imploringly. She looks terrified._

 _Quinn (reassuringly) : Okay. I won't say anything to Mom about your problem. I promise._

…

Quinn (wide-eyed) : Was it the reason, Daria ? You feared I was going to talk to Mom ? But… I promised… I wouldn't have betrayed your trust ! How could you think that ?

Then another memory occurs to her.

...

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn : Duh, she won't be alone ! I'll be there, and make sure that she has a great time. (Turning to Daria) What do you think, sis ? It'll be fun ! You might even meet cool people, nicer than this weird girl in special class. Please come ! I'll take care of you, I promise !_

…

 _Quinn (panicky) : What can I do ? I can't leave her alone, I promised ! But if I'm seen with her, my popularity will plummet ! Oh my ! Maybe I could hide her somewhere, so she won't be seen ! Maybe behind the ceramic tiger ?_

 _Sandi (coldly) : That's your problem to deal with, vice president._

 _She walks away, followed by Tiffany and Stacy. Quinn hesitates, clearly torn between her loyalty to Daria and her own selfishness. Daria, exasperated, pushes her in the direction of her so-called friends and makes a conspicuous step back._

 _Quinn (looking at her sister): Daria ? Are you telling me to join them and leave you ?_

 _Daria nods, frowning. Quinn's face lights up._

 _Quinn : You're the best ! Have fun, okay ?_

 _She hastily puts as much distance as she can between Daria and her. The three J's follow Quinn, leaving Daria alone and pissed off._

…

Quinn (horrified) : Oh my ! Of course you wouldn't trust me ! When have I ever been trustworthy to you ? So… that's why you wanted… to get rid of me… You thought I would betray you… and you were so afraid of what Mom would do… So afraid… And you were right… You were right to be afraid… Mom hates you now, and there isn't anything I can do…

She curls up on her bed, her frame shaken by sobs.

Quinn : I'm so sorry, Daria… I wouldn't have betraid you… but you couldn't know that… I never wanted things… to end up that way…

Quinn is exhausted and emotionally drained. She slowly cries herself to sleep.

 **TBC**


	7. The Truth Seeker (2)

**The Truth Seeker (2)**

Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit ; reception desk. Quinn is slowly approaching, looking nervous and scared. She is wearing her usual jean and baby-T combo, but doesn't have any make-up on and her eyes are red from crying. A secretary is sitting at the reception desk ; she notices Quinn nervously fidgeting.

Secretary : Can I help you ?

Quinn (troubled) : I'm here to visit Daria. Can I see her ? Morgendorffer. The name is Daria Morgendorffer.

Secretary (frowning) : Morgendorffer. Are you a relative ?

Quinn : Oh, yes ! I'm her sister Quinn. Quinn Morgendorffer, that is. Do I have to show my ID ?

Secretary : I am sorry, Miss, but Daria Morgendorffer is currently staying in the wing of building reserved for dangerous patients. You can't visit her without the assent of her psychiatrist, Dr. Calan.

Quinn : Oh ! Can I see Dr. Calan, then ?

The secretary has a patronizing smile.

Secretary : Of course not ! Dr. Calan is very busy. You have to make an appointment if you wish to meet him.

Quinn : Can I make an appointment, then ?

The conversation is interrupted by a chilling scream coming from inside the building.

Quinn (frightened) : Oh my God, what was that ?

Secretary : Never mind. It's one of our patients.

Quinn : He sounded in pain. Shouldn't we… do something ? Call for help, or…

Secretary : Don't pay it any attention. He's screaming every day at the exact same hour.

Quinn : Oh my ! That's creepy !

Secretary : You get used to it. Anyway… The next available slot for Dr. Calan to take a new appointment is in six months.

Quinn (horrified) : In six months ?

Secretary : By the way, an appointment with Dr. Calan will cost you five hundred and eight dollars, payable in advance.

Quinn (dismayed) : Five hundred dollars ?

Secretary : And eight.

Quinn : I don't have that much money !

Secretary : Then I'm sorry, but you can't make an appointment.

Quinn (angry) : That's robbery ! Who does this Dr. Calan think he is ?

Secretary : You must understand that Dr. Calan is a very competent, respected and renowned psychiatrist. Your sister is very lucky to be in his care.

Quinn : Please, isn't there some other way for me to see her ? I won't stay for long, and I'm family. Doesn't it make that okay if I visit her ?

Secretary : I regret, but except her legal guardians, nobody is allowed to visit without approval from Dr. Calan. You could visit her with your parents, though.

Quinn : They don't want to visit her ! Please… There must be some way !

Secretary : I'm afraid there isn't.

…

Outside Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health. Quinn is sitting on the steps leading to the large door and crying. She doesn't notice a guy a little older walking towards her. He isn't bad looking but his clothes are plain and look cheap.

Guy : Are you in trouble ?

Quinn (sobbing) : What make you think so ?

Guy : I don't flatter myself of being an expert in feminine psychology, but I thought crying your eyes out in front of a psychiatric hospital was a clue.

He sits next to Quinn.

Guy : I don't really care about your problems, but if you want to talk about them, it'll relieve you, and it'll make me forget about mine for a while, so we both win.

Quinn (crying and word-vomiting simultaneously) : My sister is in this freakin' nuthouse, and I can't visit her, because I can't meet some stupid doctor for six month and I don't have the freakin' money, and she's all alone, Daria's all alone in this damn place and nobody will pay her a visit, and I can't, and she isn't insane, you know, that's not true, dammit ! That's unfair !

The guy pats her back comfortingly.

Guy : There, there… Try to calm down, will you. This doctor, it's Dr. Calan, isn't it ?

Quinn : Yes… Do you know him ?

Guy : I have this dubious honor. He's my grandfather's psychiatrist.

Quinn : Your grandfather's in there ?

Guy (sadly) : Yep. That's why I'm here. I come to visit him every month.

Quinn (sympathetic) : Isn't it hard ? To visit someone who's lost his mind, I mean ?

Guy : Lost his mind ? Oh, I bet my grandfather isn't more insane than your sister.

Quinn : What's his problem, then ?

Guy : His problem ? The reason he's here, you mean ? Well, he's old, tremendously wealthy, and he has an eager son.

Quinn : Uh ? I don't understand.

Guy (smiling) : Good for you. I'd prefer not to understand myself… Sometimes, money is thicker than blood. And your sister ? Why is she here ?

Quinn : She doesn't talk… But it isn't the real reason ! My parents wanted to get rid of her. But she isn't insane, dammit ! She was just… hurt !

In a burst of anger, Quinn balls her hands into fists. The guy sighs.

Guy (gloomily) : Typical Dr. Calan.

Quinn : Uh ?

Guy : He's rather famous for this in so-called high society. Want to have some bothersome relative interned ? Call Dr. Calan ! He's the man for the job !

Quinn : I… I don't understand…

Guy : Good for you. You still aren't corrupted. You love your sister very much, don't you ?

Quinn sadly nods.

Guy : Listen, I care about you to some extent now. That's the problem when you talk with strangers : they cease to be strangers. I want to help you, and I think I know how. Let's enter that nuthouse together. I'll make sure you can see your sister.

Quinn : Uh ? Can you do that ?

Guy : Well, coming from a powerful, screwed up family must have benefits too, to go with the traumas. I don't like to use my family influence this way, but the ends justify the means. What's your name, by the way ?

Quinn (talking with a shaky, but hopeful smile for the first time) : Quinn Morgendorffer.

Guy : Delighted, Quinn. I'm Thomas Sloane, but please call me Tom.

...

Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit, reception desk. Tom is approaching with Quinn in tow.

Tom : Excuse me. I guess Dr. Calan must be very busy, but I hope he may be able to find a short moment between two appointments for Thomas Sloane and one of his friends. It's important.

Secretary : I'll ask him immediately. I don't know if Dr. Calan is available right now, but I'm sure he'll try to take a moment for the son of our most generous benefactor.

She takes her phone and dials a number. Quinn gives Tom an impressed look. He answers with a rather blasé smile.

Dr. Calan's office. Tom and Quinn are being welcomed courteously by the famous psychiatrist. Dr. Calan is a middle aged, good looking man, tall and charismatic, with a handsome face, a manly jaw and short, slightly graying hair. He's elegantly dressed in a tailored, quite expensive suit. He seems pleased to see Tom, and equally pleased to see Quinn. While they enters, he takes the opportunity to discretly leer at her and glances at her bare midriff.

Dr. Calan : As always, I'm delighted to meet you, Mr. Sloane. I hope both your parents are fine.

Tom : They are, Dr. Calan. They give their best regards. I heard my father was very impressed by your dexterity during the last round of golf you played together.

Dr. Calan (with false modesty) : Oh, please, it was mostly dumb luck. But I don't think I ever had the chance to be introduced to your charming young friend.

Tom : This is Quinn Morgendorffer.

Dr. Calan (recognising the name) : Morgendorffer ?

Thomas : She's one of your patients's sister. She's there to visit her sister Daria, but was unable to do so because apparently, she needs your approval for that. Your secretary told her she had to take an appointment and meet you in six months. I hope you'll be able to do something for her.

Dr. Calan : But naturally ! It was all a misanderstanding. I'll have a short private talk with Miss Morgendorffer, and she can meet her sister right away.

Tom : Very good ! Dr. Calan, you've all my gratitude.

Dr. Calan : You're welcome, Mr. Sloane. It's always a pleasure for me to oblige your family and friends. Please give your parents my greeting.

Tom : I will. (turning toward Quinn) Well, good luck. I hope things'll turn out for the better.

Quinn (smiling gratefully) : Thanks ! You were really helpful !

Tom exits. As Quinn looks at him doing so, Dr. Calan glances at her butt, but nobody notices. Quinn stays alone with Dr. Calan. She looks slightly nervous, but he quickly puts her at ease with his suave manners.

Dr. Calan (smiling) : Please take a seat, Miss Morgendorffer.

They both sit on both sides of Dr. Calan's desk.

Dr. Calan : I'm really sorry for the inconvenience, Miss. Morgendorffer, but you must understand our patients need tranquillity, so we're very careful about those we allow to visit them. If your parents had been with you, you wouldn't have met any difficulty to see your sister.

Quinn (embarrassed) : My parents are so… busy… with their work and stuff… So they couldn't come…

Dr. Calan : I understand, they should have called to let us know you were coming, though. Our welcome'd have been different.

Quinn : In fact… they don't know I'm here.

Dr. Calan seems very interested to learn that.

Dr. Calan : They don't ?

Quinn : They kind of hold a grudge against Daria… so they don't want to visit her… and they don't want me to see her either. But I need to see her ! I have to see her ! Uh… You aren't going to call them, are you ? Please !

Dr. Calan (with a warm, reassuring smile) : Don't worry, Miss. I understand your predicament perfectly. I won't inform your parents of your visit. (He blinks an eye.) That'll be our little secret.

Quinn (grateful and relieved) : Thanks !

Dr. Calan : However, due to your sister's mental instability, we have to take some safety precautions before we let you see her.

Quinn : But Daria isn't insane ! I know my parents think she is, but it isn't true ! Please believe me !

Dr. Calan (benevolent tone) : I believe you, miss Morgendorffer.

Quinn (surprised) : You do ?

Dr. Calan : Of course. I never thought your sister was insane. Besides, it's such a crude, unscientific and pejorative word that I'm very averse to its use ! Daria is a very remarkable young woman. I've the utmost respect for her intellect.

Quinn (nodding excitedly) : Yes ! She's, like, reaaaally smart ! (She sighs.) My polar opposite, you could say.

Dr. Calan : Don't say such think about yourself, Miss Morgendorffer. I have a feeling that your sister and you are more alike than you think.

Quinn (surprised, slightly hopeful) : You think so ?

Dr. Calan (flattering tone) : I haven't known you for long enough to evaluate your personnality, Miss Morgendorffer. But if I can trust my first impression, you're a charming, strong-willed, generous and smart person. The kind of person Daria could be if she wasn't plagued by her mental and emotional scars. You're indeed very remarkable yourself !

Quinn (amazed) : I am ?

Dr. Calan : At the very least, you showed courage and tenacity by coming here. Visiting relatives in a psychiatric hospital is hard and intimidating for many people. Your posture indicates that you're nervous, but you still made the effort to come, because you care about your sister. That's why I think you have a kind, generous heart.

Quinn (blushing) : I'm not such a good person. I hurt Daria.

Dr. Calan : Don't be too harsh on yourself. In most families, siblings hurt each other. That's natural and almost unavoidable.

Quinn : But I totally messed her up ! She won't talk anymore, because of something I did !

Dr. Calan : It isn't that simple. You see, your sister suffers from an extreme case of selective mutism.

Quinn : Uh ? Selective mutism ?

Dr. Calan : Yes. It's a disorder preventing a person, physically able to speak, to do so in some specific, stressfull situations.

Quinn : But Daria never speaks.

Dr. Calan : Keenly observed, Miss Morgendorffer ! It seems that, in her case, the specific, stressfull situation causing the failure to speak is, precisely, having to speak, under any circumstances ! That's what makes her problem so concerning.

Quinn (surprised) : So that's a selective disorder that selects everything ? That doesn't make much sense !

Dr. Calan (smiling) : You summed the problem up quite nicely, Miss Morgendorffer. I'm never wrong in my diagnosis and my deductions have been carefully underpinned. Daria presents many personnality traits fairly wide-spread among people suffering from selective mutism.

Quinn : Uh ?

Dr. Calan : According to reliable, scientific research, people having selective mutism frequently exhibits, among other traits, social isolation and withdrawal, blank expression and reluctance to smile, and difficulty to express their feelings, even to family members. They also tend to worry more than most people of the same age.

Quinn (nodding) : That fits Daria.

Dr. Calan : They also frequently presents an above-average intelligence, perception, or inquisitiveness, and a strong sense of right and wrong.

Quinn : Wow ! That's Daria to a T ! Is there other common traits among those people ?

Dr. Calan : Several. Creativity, by exemple, and a love for art or music.

Quinn : She writes stories ! And she's good at playing the harmonica too !

Dr. Calan : So my diagnosis was right once more.

Quinn : So… Can I see her ?

Dr. Calan : Yes, but before that, I must warn you of several things. Firstly, when she was committed here, Daria has been deemed dangerous, from the testimony of your parents.

Quinn lowers her head.

Quinn (sadly) : Well… yeah, I guess she is… You can say that… But it wasn't really her fault, you know… What happened… She was hurt… and scared… and she couldn't trust me… So please don't hate her for what she did !

Dr. Calan : I don't hate her at all, and I'm not judging her. I'm trying to help her. But I have precautions to take, for her safety and for yours. That's why we're having this conversation, and that's also why, when you see her, your sister'll have to be restrained.

Quinn (horrified) : Restrained ?

Dr. Calan (sternly) : I'm sorry, but this is an absolute necessity. I don't like it either, but I can't let you see her otherwise. Your parents informed me of what she tried to do in your hospital room.

Quinn (sighing sadly) : I understand.

Dr. Calan : Another thing : you won't be able to see her more than ten minutes.

Quinn : Uh ? Why ?

Dr. Calan : Your sister has been very unstable since her arrival in our establisment. At first, she was very hostile and she resisted fiercely to any attempt to help her. During our therapeutic sessions, she was thoroughly uncooperative. I had to work very hard to get her to open up a little to me, and I hope from now on, we'll be able to make some progress, but this is a rocky road. I don't now how she'll react to seeing you, so I prefer to be careful. I don't want to compromise the few progresses we've already made.

Quinn : But… ten minutes… That's so short, and there are so many things I want to say !

Dr. Calan : Miss Morgendorffer, you want to help your sister to get better, don't you ?

Quinn : Of course !

Dr. Calan : Then you have to do as I say. Believe me, there's nothing I want more than to heal your sister from her traumas ! Please have some trust in me.

Quinn (moved) : I trust you, Doctor.

Dr. Calan (smiling kindly) : I'm glad to hear it.

Quinn (fidgeting nervously) : So… Before I see her… Can you tell me what Daria has been doing and stuff ? She wasn't bored, or depressed, I hope ? I mean, she likes to read, but I don't know if she has books here…

Dr. Calan : Our establishment has a library, but Daria hasn't been able to do much reading lately, because of her eyes.

Quinn : Uh ? But she can read just fine with her glasses.

Dr. Calan : Those glasses, you mean ?

Dr. Calan takes Daria's glasses out of one of his desk's drawer.

Quinn (happily) : Yes, those glasses ! But… why do you have them ? Daria can't read without those !

Dr. Calan nods.

Dr. Calan : I must give credit to your mother for this idea. As you've heard, when Daria came here, she was a very reluctant, disruptive patient. Every tentative I made to communicate with her just ricochetted off her psychological armor. Mrs. Morgendorffer suggested to confiscate her glasses, and to return them to her only for short periods of time, when she was being cooperative. A brilliant idea, I must admit. This also had the beneficial side effect of preventing her from reading too much. She has been escaping in books, shielding herself from reality, for years, and you must understand it wasn't healthy. That's one of the reasons why she never confronted her problems. Keeping her from reading forced her to make some thinking about herself and her life. I had some hope it'd help her to heal and grow. And it worked in some measure. The desire to have her glasses back also made her far more docile and amiable, for a few weeks at least. But she isn't making much reading anymore now.

Quinn (surprised) : She isn't ? Doesn't she like it anymore ?

Dr. Calan : As I said, Miss Morgendorffer, your sister is changing, growing and maturing. When she'll leave our establishment in a few years, I'm hopeful that she'll be a completely different person from the one she was when your parents brought her here.

Quinn (happily) : I'm glad, then ! I really hope she'll become better adjusted and happier and stuff ! I love her so much !

Dr. Calan smiles.

...

Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit, dangerous patients's wing of building, visitation room.

Daria is sitting on a chair, expressionless. She doesn't wear glasses, and it's obvious she isn't seeing anything clearly. The world is a blur to her and she's looking at it with empty gazes. She's wearing her usual skirt, but her bulky boots have been replaced by harmless slippers. Her arms are restrained by a straightjacket, her legs have been fixed to the legs of the chair by straps, and her torso is maintaned against the back of the chair by another strap. She can only move her neck, but she doesn't. Her head is down. She's the living image of prostration.

Quinn's coming in, guided by Dr. Calan. Daria doesn't seem to notice them. Quinn is dismayed to see her sister in this state.

Quinn : Oh my ! Tying her legs, was it really necessary ?

Dr. Calan : Alas ! When your parents brought her in our establishment, they had to drag her kicking and scratching ! Subdueing her proved very difficult. Even when we got her into the straightjacket, she still managed to leap forward and hit your mother in the stomach with her head. We don't want a repeat of this incident.

Quinn sadly nods.

Quinn : I understand.

Dr. Calan : I'll let you talk to her now. But remember : ten minutes, no more.

Quinn : Okay.

Dr. Calan smiles comfortingly at Quinn, then he exits. Quinn looks shyly at Daria, gathering the courage to adress her. She takes a few, tentative steps towards her sister.

Quinn (hesitant) : Hi, Daria.

Daria slowly raises her head, but she doesn't see Quinn, only a blurred silhouette. She glares hostily at the unknown person adressing her. Her face shows a mix of negative emotions, anger, hatred and fear. Quinn's heart sinks.

Quinn (thought VO) : _She must be furious to see me. It hurts to admit it, but she hates me. She tried to kill me, after all._

She nervously takes three more steps forward.

Quinn : I know you aren't happy to see me, sis. I don't want to bother you, I really don't ! But… I had to come. I just… had to.

Daria's bad eyesight is slowly adjusting to the approaching shape. She distinguishes the blue jean… the pink baby-T… the long red hair… Then Daria's expression suddenly changes to one she probably never allowed anyone to see. She is overjoyed. Happy tears well up in her eyes.

Quinn is confused by the mixed signals.

Quinn (thought VO) : _Uh ? Is she so lonely here that she's even happy to see the sister she hates ?_

With a few more steps, Quinn is standing just in front of Daria, almost close enough to touch her. Daria is violently struggling in her bonds, trying vainly to stand up. Quinn shivers.

Quinn (thought VO) : _Oh God, Dr. Calan was right ! If she wasn't restrained, maybe she'd attack me again._

Although intimidated, she proceeds to speak.

Quinn (with a catch in her voice) : I don't have much time, so I'll get straight to the point. I wanted you to know that… I understand… why you did… what you did to me. That's not easy to say, Daria. It hurts. It hurts to think… that you hate me so much… that you'd try to… to do that !

Daria comes to a standstill. She's looking at Quinn, confused and alarmed.

Quinn : Still… As I said… I understand why you did it. I know that I didn't deserve your trust, Daria. And… with all the shitty things I've done to you over the years… I can't complain if you hate me.

Daria shakes her head wildly.

Quinn : Uh ? What are you trying to say, Daria ?

Daria vainly moves her lips one more time. Quinn sighs.

Quinn : Of course, you can't neither gesture nor write in this damn jacket ! Still, I'd never have guessed I'd get to see you wearing something even more unfashionable than your usual jacket.

Daria glares at her.

Quinn : Sorry, bad joke. Still… you went too far, Daria. I can understand why, but Mom and Dad won't. I'm sorry. I tried to convince them to let you leave this place, I really tried, but they won't listen to me. Maybe they're right. I'm just a little idiot, as you say in your diary.

Daria looks at her, surprised and horrified.

Quinn : Mom showed it to me. I didn't want to read it, I know it's personnal, but… she made me read it anyway. It hurts, Daria. It hurts to know that you despise me that much. But… I have no right to complain.

Daria tries vainly to speak again, looks at her sister imploringly. Quinn sadly sighs.

Quinn : Well… what I wanted to say is… I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday for all the hurt I've caused to you… for all the wrong I've done…But if you don't, I'll totally understand ! More than anything, I hope that you'll find peace… That you'll be happy at last… Dr. Calan can help you for this. I talked with him, he's really nice and clever ! I think he's a great shrink.

Daria looks at her incredulously. Then she shakes her head frantically while desperately opening her silent mouth. Her face contort in rage and terror. Quinn is afraid and steps back.

Quinn : He told me you were uncooperative. But you shouldn't fight him, Daria ! I told you during the camping trip that you need help. I still think so. Please let Dr. Calan help you. Please don't resist him. You need to let him change you, to make you a different, happier person.

Daria lowers her head in frustration and despair.

Quinn : Anyway, even if you can never forgive me, Daria, I forgive you. I forgive you for what you did, for what you tried to do to me. I forgive you, and I love you.

Quinn cradles Daria's face between her trembling hands, and makes her raise her head. Then she leans forward and tenderly kisses her sister's forehead. After a few seconds, she let go of Daria's face and steps back.

Quinn : Goodbye, Daria. I don't know what will happen to either of us from now on. I hope someday, you'll forgive me and we'll be friends at last, as we should've been. Anyway, I will never forget you. I love you, sis, and I always will.

Quinn quickly turns around to hide falling tears and heads for the door. Daria desperately struggles in her bonds and tries uselessly to call for her sister. When Quinn exits the room, leaving her alone, Daria bursts into tears.

 **TBC**


	8. The Truth Seeker (3)

**The Truth Seeker (3)**

Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit. Quinn exits from the visitation room, crying her eyes out. Dr. Calan is there waiting for her. Seeing her distressed, he offers her a kind, comforting smile and puts a hand on her shoulder in a supportive, almost fatherly gesture. Quinn is so moved and emotionnally drained that she closes the distance between them to cry in his large chest. Dr. Calan gently hugs her and holds her with solicitude. He also takes the opportunity to cop a feel of her buttocks, but she's too busy crying to notice.

Dr. Calan (concerned tone) : Was it very painful ?

Quinn (sobbing) : Yes ! Seeing her like that… It was awful ! I don't know what she thought… At first, she'd look at me with so much hatred… But a few instants later, she was gazing at me with such kind, loving eyes… Then she was angry again… I can't make sense of this !

Dr. Calan sighs sadly.

Dr. Calan (wise, fatherly tone) : Sometimes, it isn't incompatible to feel both hate and love at the same time, for the same person ! You're still young and inexperienced, but you'll learn that as you grow up. Daria's deeply hurt and unstable, it isn't surpising if she expresses conflicting emotions. Please, take comfort in knowing that her love for you, that you saw in her eyes, was certainly real.

Quinn (mournfully) : But so was the hatred, then.

Dr. Calan : Yes. But it can change, if she find peace. She can change for the better.

Quinn : I hope so.

Dr. Calan : Please put some trust in her, Miss Morgendorffer, and please put some trust in me. I won't let her down. I give you my word of honor : I'll help your sister to change.

Quinn looks at him with big hopeful, grateful eyes.

Quinn : Thanks, Dr. Calan ! Thanks for everything you're doing for her !

Dr. Calan (smiling kindly) : You don't have to thank me. I'm just doing my job. Besides, helping people is the most beautiful reward to me.

…

Dr. Calan's office. He and Quinn have been talking for a while. Quinn's at ease and trustful.

Quinn : So, even if that was sad, I could tell her what I wanted to say. I hope this will bring to both of us some closure and peace.

Dr. Calan : It was very mature of you, to forgive her for what she did, and very brave to come to talk to her. Daria's lucky to have a sister like you, Quinn. You're a wonderful young woman.

Quinn (blushing) : Come on, I'm nothing of the sort.

Dr. Calan : Don't sell yourself short. Since I met you, I've been impressed by your bravery, your kindness and your cleverness.

Dr. Quinn (surprised) : My cleverness ? But… I'm an idiot… Daria's the brain of the family.

Dr. Calan : Please don't say such things. You may have some difficulties, academically speaking, but I bet the fault lies with your teachers. They're probably mediocre and don't know how to interest you. That's a shame, because you've a sharp mind. I'm not saying this lightly, Quinn, and please remember that the mind is my field of study. Daria may be "a brain", as you phrase it, but there's nothing forbidding you to be both a brain and a beauty.

Quinn blushes intently.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Noboby ever told me I was smart ! Not my parents, not my dates, and of course not Daria… Why am I so pleased to hear that ? Am I really turning into a brain, or something ? And why do I feel so happy to be praised by Dr. Calan ? Boys are complimenting me all the time ! But it's always about my good looks, never my mind or my personnality… Besides, high school boys like Joey, Jeffy and Jason are just that : boys. Barely more than kids. Dr. Calan is a man. He's clever and mature... and handsome, too ! I never knew a man's approval could make me feel so proud !_

Dr. Calan : You've impressed me so much that I've a request to make.

He takes Quinn's hands between his.

Dr. Calan : Quinn, will you help me to help your sister ? Will you help me to heal her ?

Quinn (amazed) : Well… I don't know if I can really be useful, but… If there's anything I can do, I'll gladly do it ! Anything to help my sister !

Dr. Calan : Then I want you to meet me once per week, so we can talk about your sister as we did today. As you know, Daria is reluctant and secretive, and she doesn't talk. It's very difficult for me to connect with her. But you're probably the person who knows her best, and what I've learned about her from you today will be priceless in helping her. As the therapy progress, I'll need more informations, more insight into her psyche. In short, I'm asking you to be Daria's mouth. And if the experiment is proved to be positive for her, I might ask you to meet her again occasionally. So, do you agree to do that ?

Quinn (firmly nodding) : Yes, Dr. Calan ! I'd be happy… and proud… to help you.

Dr. Calan (beaming) : I knew I could count on you and your kind heart, Quinn. You really are a good sister. Now, about your parents…

Quinn : Uh ? What about them ?

Dr. Calan : From a deontological standpoint, I should let them now about our meetings.

Quinn (panicky) : Please don't ! Things'll get ugly if they get involved !

Dr. Calan (with a reassuring smile) : It's against my principles, but… I guess I can make an exception for such a remarkable girl. I wouldn't do it for anyone else. We'll keep this a secret from your parents.

Quinn (beaming) : Thanks, doctor ! (Thought VO) _What a great guy ! He's so nice and understanding !_

Dr. Calan : It's decided, then. I'll meet you here in my office, next week, Saturday, at three o'clock.

Quinn : I'll be there !

Dr. Calan (smiling) : Wonderful ! I'll wait for you eagerly. So, I if you don't mind, I have some work to do now.

Quinn : I'll be going, then. Thanks for everything, doctor ! I was glad to meet you !

Quinn exits, smiling happily. Dr. Calan has a predatory grin.

…

Visitation room. Daria is still tied up, and still looks unusually agitated. Tears are now drying on her cheeks. Dr. Calan enters.

Dr. Calan : What a pleasant sight ! My dear Daria, how I longed to see on your face an expression different from your usual mask of indifference ! I see your sister's visit affected you deeply. I hope this will make our session of today more pleasant and fruitful for both of us.

Daria can't see him clearly, but she makes an effort to compose herself, puts up a brave front and glares in his direction. He approaches her with a warm smile.

Dr. Calan : By the way, I've had a nice little chat with your sister Quinn. A charming young lady… She and I are going to be great friends. We just decided to meet regularly. She's a raw diamant, really. It'll be my pleasure to mold this sweet child into the stunning young woman she's the potential to become.

Daria is visibly horrified to hear that. Concern for her sister is written on her face. Then it gives way to rage as she furiously struggle against her bonds, throwing murderous looks at Dr. Calan. But she can't free herself, and her futile efforts make the doctor laugh.

Dr. Calan : Are you jealous of your sister ? Ah, siblings… Don't worry, my sweet Daria, you still have my undivided attention when we're together.

He strokes her long auburn hair. Daria bites her lower lip to stay stoic, but shivers from head to toe.

…

Outside of Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit. Tom is waiting on the stair when Quinn comes out.

Quinn (pleasantly) : Oh, Tom ! What are you still doing here ?

Tom : Waiting for you. I was a little worried, I guess. What was it like ?

Quinn : Could have been worse. Daria wasn't really pleased to see me, but… I am hopeful things will get better. And Dr. Calan was reaaaally nice !

Tom gives her a dubious, worried look.

Quinn : Thanks again for your help ! I'd never have been able to meet my sister without you. I owe you one.

Tom : Why don't you treat me to a cup of coffee, then ? We could talk about our problems some more. Then I'll give you a ride to your place. I've my car.

Quinn : Uh ? But… I'm a pretty girl, aren't you supposed to treat me to coffee, rather than the opposite ?

Tom: Well, you owe me one. That, and I'm an eccentric.

Quinn looks at him critically.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _He doesn't really live up to the standards of the Fashion Club. He's badly dressed, but… he's kind of cute in a weird way. Besides, he really helped me. I couldn't date him, but I guess I can take the risk to be seen with him for coffee._

Quinn (smiling) : Okay, Tom. I'll be happy to treat you, but just once.

Tom (smiling) : Wow, you knew how wealthy my family is, and you still considered rejecting a Sloane ? That's… refreshing ! You really are an interesting girl.

They walk away together, making small talk.

...

Quinn and Tom are sitting together at a café. They have been talking for a while.

Tom : What a story ! Hallucinogenic berries, uh ? Was your sister really trying to get rid of you ?

Quinn (sadly) : It seems so. She attacked me at the hospital, after all.

Tom : Or so said your father.

Quinn : What do you mean ?

Tom : I have listened attentively to your story, and something bothers me. Accusing someone of attempted murder, to put it simply, is pretty serious. I'm not sure your parents had sufficient evidence to do so. In fact, they had very few.

Quinn : But my dad saw her do it ! He wouldn't lie about something like this.

Tom : I'm pretty sure your father saw something. But you've only his version of facts. What if he misinterpreted things ? What if your parents jumped to conclusion ?

Quinn (sighing) : How can you mistake something else for an aggression ?

Tom : Let's look at things from a different perspective. Who in your family knows Daria best ?

Quinn : Duh ! It's me, that's for sure ! I was spending more time with her in a day than Mom and dad in weeks !

Tom : Before the camping trip, would you have thought Daria might try to murder you ?

Quinn (shaking her head vigorously) : Of course not ! Never !

Tom : Have you seen her do something suspicious, during the camping trip or before ?

Quinn : No… I don't think so…

Tom : If I understand correctly what you said, your parents aren't always clear-headed and rational about Daria.

Quinn : To say the least !

Tom : They're your only source of information, and you know they're not always reliable. Shouldn't you try to double-check your infos ?

Quinn : Double-check ?

Tom : That's what journalists are doing : they check the accuracy of the facts they collected by using several sources and listening to several versions. Well, at least the really good ones. Most of them just spread the narrative they prefer, to promote their political or ideological views...

Quinn : So, you're saying I should find other sources about Daria's dealings ?

Tom : Well, if I learned my sister Elsie was scheming to eliminate me, I'd easily believe it. But… you seem to care about that Daria girl, so, yeah, I think you should.

Quinn nods, looking thoughtful.

Quinn : I'll try, then. In the first place, I'll inquire at school about what Daria did when I wasn't there. I'm a little worried, to be honest. I'm going back to school tomorrow after four months of absence and I dunno what things will be like.

Tom : Weren't you supposed to come back to school the day after you left the hospital ?

Quinn : Yes… But when I discovered Daria was gone, I had a fight with my parents and I spent most of the night crying. The day after, I was exhausted and, because they worried for my health, my parents let me take a few days off. Tomorrow wil be my first day at school.

Tom : Aren't you glad to see your friends again ?

Quinn (cringing) : About as glad as they'll be to see me, I guess.

Tom (wryly) : Oh, the joys of teenage life…

Quinn (amused) : You remind me of Daria somehow !

Tom (raising an eyebrow) : I do ?

Quinn : Yes ! That's funny ! A little like having a male, talking Daria around ! I think I like you… Well, not like like you… I mean, I like that about you !

Tom (smiling) : I'm very proud and honored to remind you of a silent girl locked in a nuthouse. Well, its'getting late. I'll drive you home.

…

In front of Morgendorffer house. Tom is dropping Quinn home.

Quinn : I'm surprised we manage to get here alive ! If your family is so wealthy, why are you driving this scrap heap ?

Tom : I told you : I'm an eccentric.

Quinn (fidgeting) : Anyway… I still wanted to thank you, about the nuthouse… I was really in trouble there, and you helped and I got to see Daria, so thanks again… And good night.

Tom : Good night, Quinn, and good luck for finding the truth. I really hope things will turn out for the better, for your sister and for you.

Quinn seems moved. Acting on impulse, she kisses him on the cheek before getting out of the car. Staying alone, Tom touches the cheek that has just been kissed, a slightly dreamy look on his face.

Tom (talking to himself mezza voce) : Come on, she's just a kid, somewhat shallow, and all in all not your type… You gotta admit she's really cute, though…

Shaking his head as if to chase away a ridiculous idea, he restarts his car and hits the road.

...

Lawndale High, morning. School yard. Joey, Jeffy and Jamie are fawning over Sandi.

Jeffy : Sandi, can I carry your books ?

Joey : Sandi, can I carry your binders ?

Jamie : Sandi, can I carry your pencil case ?

Sandi is basking in their attentions. With a haughty smile, she let them carry her belongings. Stacy comes running towards them.

Stacy (excitedly) : Quinn is back ! Quinn is back !

Sandi (frowning) : Quinn is back ?

The Three J's (happily) : Quinn is back ?

Tiffany (vacant look) : Quiiiiiin iiiiiis baaaaack ?

Indeed, Quinn is approaching the group, smiling. She's as cute as ever, nobody would guess she was still in a coma two weeks ago.

Quinn (bubbly) : Hi, guys ! Are you happy to see me back ?

The three J's instantly let Sandi's belongings fall to the ground and and flock around Quinn.

Joey : I'm so glad to see you, Quinn ! I was so worried !

Jeffy : I missed you so much, Quinn ! I couldn't live without you !

Jamie : Nobody can ever replace you, Quinn ! Can I carry your stuff ?

Stacy runs to Quinn with tears in her eyes and hugs her.

Stacy (crying) : Quinn ! I was so sad when you fell in a coma and I missed you so much and school and the Fashion Club weren't the same without you and I am so happy you've woken up !

Quinn (patting Stacy's head) : There, there… I'm okay now.

Kevin and Brittany come walking towards them.

Kevin : Wow, Quinn is back ! That's so cool !

Brittany : How was it to be in a coma, Quinn ?

Jodie (approaching) : Welcome back among us, Quinn. We were all worried about you. That's a pleasure to see you alive and kicking.

Quinn is now the center of attention. Sandi offers a phony smiles.

Sandi : Welcome back, Quinn. I'm glad to see you're able to resume your duties as vice-president of the Fashion Club.

Quinn (beaming) : Of course, Sandi ! I'm glad to see you too !

Sandi (Thought VO) : _That bitch just showed up, and she's already undermined all the work I've done in her absence to overstride her popularity ! I've to put her in her place, and quickly !_

…

Later. The girls of the Fashion Club are having lunch together.

Quinn : Say, girls, did you see Daria after I fell in a coma ?

Stacy : The weird girl with glasses ?

Sandi : She isn't coming to school anymore. Mr. O'Neill said your parents had put her in some nuthouse.

Quinn : But, before that, didn't you talk with her ?

Sandi : Kuh-win, why would we want to be associated with such an unfashionable, crazy person ?

Quinn (slightly cringing) : Well, I was in a coma. I thought my best friends would at least give some words of comfort to my poor sister. She must have been very sad, wasn't she ?

The Fashion Clubbers exchange dismayed looks. None of them even thought about that.

Quinn (a slight tremor in her voice) : So, I wanted to know how she handled school while I wasn't there.

Sandi (Thought VO) : _That might be the perfect opportunity to give that bitch what she deserves !_ (Aloud) You shouldn't worry about her, Quinn. I tried to talk you her, just out of kindness, of course.

Tiffany : Youuuu aaaaare soooo niiiiice !

Sandi : But she didn't seem to need the sympathy. In fact, I'm pretty sure she wasn't sad at all.

Quinn (voice slightly breaking) : What makes you so sure of that ? She couldn't have said it. She didn't talk, after all.

Sandi : But she could write, didn't she ? Well, when I kindly approached her, to ask how she was faring since you were in a coma, she glared at me. Then she wrote a note, saying she didn't care at all. (Phony sympathy) That's so sad, Quinn, to have a family who doesn't care about you ! At least you've us, your true friends : we were all so worried about you !

Stacy (with obvious sincerity) : That's true, Quinn ! We care about you ! We're all so happy to have you back !

Tiffany (with an empty look on her face) : Weeeeee caaaaaaare !

Stacy gets emotional and teary eyed. Sandi smiles hypocritically. Tiffany looks non-sentient. Quinn's face falls.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _So she really didn't care… That doesn't prove she tried to kill me, but still, it hurts… Wait, what did Tom say yesterday ? Double-check the infos ! Make sure they're reliable ! Is Sandi reliable ? I wouldn't bet on it._ (Aloud) Say, Sandi, I guess you haven't kept that note my sister wrote, by any chance ?

Sandi : Oh, I think I have. It should be in my locker. I'll retrieve it. Just wait for me.

As Sandi walks away, she sports a wicked grin, unbeknownst to the sad, frowning Quinn.

…

Sandi's locker. She glances around warily to see if anybody is nearby. Then she opens the door, takes a box wearing the handwriting « secrets and blackmailing stuff », rummages in it for a short while and finds Daria's note, readind « If you want to talk about Tommy Shermann, I couldn't care less. »

Sandi (Thought VO) : _I'm well-advised to keep everything that mights prove useful later. It comes in a handy ! Exactly what I needed !_

She takes a pair of scissors from her pencil case and neatly cuts Daria's note up, removing the unneeded part. It now reads « I couldn't care less ».

Sandi (Thought VO) : _Perfect !_

…

Fashion Club's table. Sandi is back with the note.

Sandi (handing it to Quinn) : Here it is, Quinn.

Quinn : That's really Daria's handwriting ! « I couldn't care less », uh ?

Sandi : I'm sorry, Quinn. That's what she wrote when I asked her how she was feeling about you being in a coma. I was shocked to read it, that's for sure ! Your sister is so cold and heartless ! When I asked her if she wasn't feeling at least a tiny bit sad about you, she glared at me so nastily I didn't dare to insist. I quickly walked away and I didn't approach her ever since. She gave me the creeps.

Stacy (indignant) : How could she be so mean ? I felt kind of sorry when I heard she was in a nuthouse, but I'm not sorry for her anymore !

A lonely tear trickles from Quinn's eyes and falls on the piece of paper.

Quinn : Sorry, girls, I've to use the restroom.

She stands up and hastily walks away to hide upcoming tears.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _That's definite proof ! Daria doesn't give a damn about me. Maybe Tom's advice wasn't so good, after all. I already knew the truth, digging up the dirt will only bring me more pain and heartache._

As she moves away from them, Stacy is looking at her with compassion, while Sandi hides a Cheshire smile.

...

School yard ; after class. A morose Quinn is about to leave when she spots Jane walking toward the gate.

Quinn : Eep ! The bully from self-esteem classe !

She's ready to steal away and avoid Jane, when she remembers…

….

 **Flashback**

 _Jake : Believe me, I'd rather not remember that, but the images are burned into my mind ! She was madly striking your head ! I stopped her before she could cause any lasting damage, but she could have aggravated your head trauma ! I won't ever forget that sight. That was awful. There was that weird girl with her, she said she was a classmate…_

 _Quinn : A classmate ? Who that ?_

 _Jake : I can't remember her name. She had a red jacket, dark hair, big boots…_

 _Quinn (livid) : Oh, God, that's Jane !_

 _Jake : Do you know her ?_

 _Quinn : She's in self-esteem class, but we aren't friends. She's a bully. She hit me once._

 _Helen (dismissive) : So that's the kind of girls Daria choses to associate with !_

 _Quinn (devastated) : I still can't believe she did that to me. Was she really trying to… to…_

…

Quinn (Thought VO) : _She was there ! She knows something ! I dunno if she intended to do me harm, but she knows what happened in this hospital room ! She and Daria are probably the only ones to really know. If I want to find the truth, I've to ask her. Doesn't matter if she's scary, I've to talk to her !_

Quinn runs after Jane.

Quinn : Jane ! Can we talk ?

Jane (turning over with surprise) : Quinn ? I thought you were afraid of me…

Quinn (nervous) : I was. In fact, I guess I still am, but… Well… I've to ask you… What happened with my freakin' sister in this freakin' hospiral room ? My dad told she attacked me… So was it, like, your idea of fun or something ? Have a good laugh at the expense of the comatose girl ? That's really low, Jane !

Jane (shocked) : Quinn, I swear it isn't what happened !

Quinn (balling her hands into fists, screaming) : Then what happened ? God, I'm so sick of it all ! I want the truth and I want it now !

Jane (sighing) : Daria just wanted to pay you a visit… I swear, she was so distraught about you ! She got me to read something to you, a text she had written. Apparently, her relationship with your parents was so bad at the time that she didn't want to ask them… So I read it. It was a beautiful text, Quinn. She poured her heart and soul out, trying to reach you. She wrote how much you meant to her, how guilty she felt, she promised to make amend, to treat you better, even to see a shrink… She wanted to talk again, so she could talk to you…

Quinn (with moist eyes) : Is it true ?

Jane : Yes, dammit ! I can't believe you could think she'd attack you ! For God's sake, Quinn, you're so wrapped in your popularity thing, in your little club and your court of admirers that you can't even see Daria has only you in her corner ! You mean the world to her, can't you see that ?

Quinn : Why was she hitting me, then ?

Jane : She was losing it, okay ? Seeing you in a coma was killing her inside ! I think something made her snap when you didn't react to her words. She began to shake you, then to slap you, all she wanted was to wake you up ! It was irrational and stupid, certainly, and maybe even dangerous, but she didn't have any ill intent. I can swear it. Your father saw her slapping you and jumped to the wrong conclusion. It was all just a misunderstanding.

Quinn (thought) : Daria's always so smart and level-headed… What could make her lose it like that ?

Jane (shrugging) : Duh, I dunno, maybe seeing the sister she adores in a coma made her lose her usual composure. Though I grant you that you don't really seem worth it.

Quinn (frowning) : The paper.

Jane : What ?

Quinn : The paper ! The text that Daria wrote for me, the one she made you read. Where is it ? Have you kept it ? Please tell me you still have it !

Jane : Actually, I do. I thought it may be important. I kept it at home. I can show it to you.

Quinn (nodding) : Let's go at your home, then.

…

Casa Lane. Quinn is looking around her with disgust and apprehension.

Quinn : Wow, your house is a dump !

Jane (with controled annoyance) : It's such a pleasure to have you as a guest.

Quinn : You didn't lure me here so your gang would rape me in your basement, at least ? Are you in a gang, by the way ?

Jane : Unfortunately not. And I didn't lure you here, you insisted to come. I could have brought the text to school for you tomorrow, but you were eager to see it, remember ?

Quinn (relieved) : Oh, that's true ! So, can I see the text ?

Jane : Of course. Follow me.

Jane leads Quinn to her room. Quinn glances at her works and paintings.

Quinn : Are you an artist ?

Jane : A starving artist. I don't suppose you like what you see.

Quinn : I dunno…

She approaches a painting and looks at it with attention.

Quinn (thoughtful) : I always thought Daria was the smart one in our family. As for me, I was the cute, popular one. It didn't bother me to be an airhead, as long as people liked me for my good looks. So I never really cared about art, or litterature, or knowledge… It was all brainy stuff, it was Daria's territory. Then I met a great guy. He told me that I could be smart, that I had a sharp mind, that I could be both a brain and a beauty. Hearing him praise me made me so proud and happy! (She blushes) I think I don't want to be an airhead anymore.

She looks at the painting intently. It's a dark, abstract canvas.

Quinn : I dunno if I like what I see. I'm not sure I understand it. But it moves me, somehow.

Jane (smiling) : Thanks, Quinn. You don't have to understand it, as you say. In my opinion, art should be felt, not dissected. Well, my art at least. If it moved you, I'm pleased. That's what it was supposed to do.

The girls exchange smiles.

Quinn : So, can I see the paper ?

Jane nods and approaches her desk. Then her eyes grow wide.

Jane : Uh ? But… Who touched to my stuff ?

Quinn : Please don't tell me you lost it !

Jane (screaming) : Treeeent ! Get your lazy butt here this instant !

A moment later, a drowsy guy in a dirty shirt comes in.

Trent : What is it, Janey ? Have you brought a friend ? I didn't know you had a friend.

Quinn (panicky) : Oh my ! Oh my ! He's the leader of your gang, right ? Is he going to rape me in your basement ? I don't wanna get a STD, or get pregnant and have a big uncute belly ! He's somewhat good-looking in a messy way, though. I'd rate him as a seven.

Trent : Seven ? That's cool !

Jane (sighing) : Quinn, nobody's gonna rape you. Trent, have you seen some piece of paper that was on my desk ? In fact, you most certainly have, because the paper is missing and I didn't displaced it, so it must have been you.

Trent (scratching his head) : A piece of paper, uh ? Oh, yes ! You see, yesterday, I got hit by inspiration, so I looked for a piece of paper to write some lyrics. I didn't find any, so I came in your room and took that paper that looked like a draft or something. I used the verso to write my lyrics.

Jane (frowning) : Can I have it back ? We need it.

Trent (sheepish) : When I showed my lyrics to the band, they all thought it was crap, and so it was.

Jane (her patience running thin) : I don't care about your lyrics. The paper, please.

Trent (looking hurt) : You don't care about my lyrics ? That's mean, Janey !

Quinn (eagerly) : The paper, please !

Trent : Well, I don't have it anymore.

Quinn (horrified) : You don't ?

Trent : I junked it in the garbage when the guys told me the lyrics weren't any good.

Quinn (seething with anger) : You did what ?

Trent : Well, the lyrics really weren't that good.

Quinn (losing it) : I'll kill you !

She lunges at him and start punching him. Trent is taken aback but is to gentle to hit back. Jane rolls her eyes.

Jane : It's a sick, sad world indeed.

...

Casa Lane, Jane's room. Quinn is still flailing her arms angrily at Trent, without much result. Trent is busy protecting himself. Jane sighs.

Jane : Okay, that's enough, Quinn.

Quinn (still punching Trent clumsily) : I needed this paper ! It was my only way to know the truth and he ruined it !

Jane : That's not certain.

Quinn (stopping abruptly her gesture) : Uh ?

Jane : Trent, where did you throw the paper ?

Trent : In the trash can downstairs.

Jane : And I emptied the trash can yesterday… But the junk won't be collected by the garbage truck before tomorrow. That gives us a chance.

Quinn (suddenly hopeful) : Really ?

Jane : Yes, princess. But you won't like the next part.

Quinn : The next part ?

…

Evening. A street corner in Lawndale, not very far from Casa Lane. Quinn, Jane and Trent are standing in front of two enormous public trash bins.

Quinn : That's were you threw the paper ?

Jane : I'm afraid so.

Quinn : They're sooooo big !

Trent : Everyone in the neighborhood is using them.

Quinn (apprehensive) : So… how do we retrieve the paper ?

Jane (smirking) : You rummage in it.

Quinn : What ? You aren't seriously suggesting that I… It'd completely ruin my clothes ! And what about my hair ?

Jane : Do you have another way to proceed in mind ?

Quinn looks hesitantly at the trash bins.

Quinn : In which one did you throw your trash bag ?

Jane : I dunno.

Quinn : What ?

Jane : I don't remember, Quinn ! Nothing resembles a trash bin like antother trash bin.

Quinn : So, we are entering those trash bins to retrieve a paper… Sounds like looking for a needle in a haystack…

Jane : Not "we". You. I'll help you to get in, though.

Quinn : Uh ? But… I'm supposed to rummage in it alone ?

Jane (sourly) : I won't get in a trash bin to help you, thank you very much.

Quinn (with desesperation) : But the paper, Jane ! Daria's words ! Doesn't it matter to you ?

Jane : Quinn, I don't need that paper. I know what's written on it. I already read it, remember ?

Trent : You didn't read my lyrics, though.

Jane : Trent, nobody cares about your lyrics. Quinn, the only reason you want to retrieve it is that, to put it bluntly, you don't trust me. So it'll greatly entertain me to see you swim in garbage.

Quinn (shocked) : What ?

Jane (harshly) : I know I gave a poor impression to you when we met. But guess what, Quinn ? It was mutual. I can understand that you don't trust me. But I am appalled by the fact you called your own sister your cousin. And after seeing how distraught Daria was when you fell in a coma, I'm even more repelled to hear that you could suspect her of trying to kill you. I'm trying hard not to despise you, Quinn. Really, I am. But you make it soooo difficult !

Quinn stays silent, mouth opened, stunned by Jane's tongue lashing.

Jane : So, as I said when we met, you seem to have got guts. Can I make sure of that ?

Jane gazes eloquently at the trash bins. Quinn looks at them too. She's very pale.

Jane (Thought VO) : _That's the turning point, Quinn. You'll show me if you're more than a stuck-up fashionista, or not._

Then a strong resolve appears on Quinn's face.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _For Daria !_ (Aloud) Help me to get in, Jane !

Jane proceeds to support Quinn while she climbs to enter one of the enormous trash bins. She disappears inside it, out of view from Jane and Trent.

Quinn's resonating voice : Ewwwww ! It stinks !

Jane : It's a trash bin for you, princess.

Quinn is heard rummaging inside.

Quinn's resonating voice : There's a half eaten pizza with flies and maggots on it… some carton packaging… Ewwww ! Used tissues… A torn newspaper… And what's that ? Pants… unfashionable pants… Then… Oh, my God ! Used condoms too ! It's disgusting. And there… Wow, rotten eggs ! It smells soooooo bad !

Jane : I'm not sure our neighbors have really assimilated selective sorting.

Trent : Selective what ?

Quinn's resonating voice : I've looked everywhere. I dont' see the paper. Help me to get out !

Jane : Are you sure you looked everywhere ?

Quinn's resonating voice : Yes !

Jane : Really, really sure ?

Quinn's resonating voice : Yes, dammit ! Help me to get out !

Jane (hesitantly) : Well…

Quinn's panicky, resonating voice : Oh my ! Oh my ! Oh my ! You won't leave me stuck in the trash bin, will you ?

Jane : I've to admit it's very tempting, but… It'd be a little too cruel, even for you. Raise your arms, Quinn

Quinn's hands appear out of the trash bin. With Trent's help, Jane arduously get her out. Quinn is awfully filthy. Jane plugs her nose.

Jane : As you appropriately said, ewwwww ! You stink !

Quinn (angrily) : Don't you think I know it ? Help me to get in the other bin !

Jane : Your wish is my command, princess.

With Jane's help, Quinn resolutely enters the second trash bin : she's already filthy, after all. She rummages inside for a while, letting escape some exclamations of disgust. Then…

Quinn's excited, resonating voice : I found it !

Jane (excited) : Are you sure ?

Quinn's excited, resonating voice : Yes ! That's Daria handwriting ! Take it, then help me to get out !

Quinn hands the paper to Jane. Trent and Jane help her to get out. Her clothes are ruined, her hair is dirty. But she doesn't seem to care at all.

Quinn (eagerly) : Read it to me, Jane !

Jane : Don't you want to read it yourself ?

Quinn : I don't wanna dirty the paper. I can't hold it, I just waded in filth !

Jane : Okay, then…

Jane reads the paper while Quinn looks at the text over her shoulder.

Jane : « Quinn, that's me, Daria. I'm sorry I'm not speaking to you in person, little sister. I would like to, but I can't. So I got Jane, our classmate, to talk in my behalf. I know you wanted to hear my voice, but at least I hope you can hear me through her.

You were right, Quinn. I can't talk, even when I want to. If I could, you wouldn't be in this hospital bed, because I could have called for help that fateful day in the forest. In place of that, I ran to get help. I ran as fast as I could, and I managed to reach the nearest park ranger station, but it was too late. I wasn't fast enough to save you and I hate myself for it.

You were right, doubly so. I need help, Quinn. I won't be able to carry on like that, and I can't heal without outside help. I didn't want to admit it. I was selfish and cowardly, and I didn't want to face my problems. So I used you like a tool. I used you like a crutch, so I could keep refusing to talk, without the inconvenience. That was easier, and that didn't take any courage. And to make sure you wouldn't rebel against me, I ran a persistent guilt trip on you. I convinced myself, and I convinced you, that everything was your fault, so you had to atone and help me. So I could use you, without gratitude and without remorse. But I was wrong to do so, Quinn. You were a child when I stopped to talk and you can't be held responsible. I have been punishing you for years and you didn't deserve any of it.

So I'm making you a promise, sis. If you wake up, I won't use you like a tool again. I will set you free, free from the guilt that was wrongly inflicted on you. I won't blame you for my own choices and problems anymore, and I won't treat you like an idiot either. From now on, I'll always treat you like an equal. I swear it.

There is something else I want to promise. If you wake up, I'll see a shrink, or as many shrinks as necessary. This time, I won't fight them like I did with those I have already seen in the past. I'll work with them, and I'll do everything I can to become able to talk again. Even if that means having to contemplate thoughts and memories that I would rather bury forever. But I'm done being a selfish coward, Quinn. I want to talk again, for your sake.

However, for that to happen, you have to wake up, Quinn. That's the condition I am setting. I won't do it if you stay in a coma. So you see, I'm blackmailing you again ! Sorry, but it's a family tradition, you know how it works. I won't have the strength to do it without you, and anyway that would be pointless, because you're the person I want to talk to. So please wake up, Quinn. I need you. And please know that your big sister loves you. »

Quinn is dumbstrucked. Tears are falling from her eyes as Jane reads. Then, when she hears the last words, she's overwhelmed by a sudden memory.

…

 **Flashback**

 _Quinn is floating in the void. She doesn't feel any pain, any worry. She doesn't feel anything, good or bad. She doesn't see anything. She doesn't hear anything. She isn't aware of anything, except the wide nothingness engulfing her, and strange dreamlike forms moving through it from time to time._

 _Then she hears something. Vague sounds, then vague words. Vague phrases whose meaning escapes her. But she begins to recognize the voice. It's Jane's voice._

 _Then words. A few simple words finding a road to her mind in their beautiful, heartbreaking clarity._

 _Jane's voice : Please know that your big sister loves you._

 _The dark nothingness is suddenly filled with color. Warmth. Joy. Then Quinn feels a trembling hand on hers. At the expense of a huge effort, she gives it a gentle squeeze._

 _It took all her strenght, though. Void and unconsciousness claim her mind again._

…

Jane and Trent are looking, with surprise and concern, at a livid, crying Quinn.

Quinn : I squeezed her hand.

Jane : What ?

Quinn : I remember ! When you read that text to me the first time, I heard it ! At least part of it… I'm sure of it ! Then I felt a hand on mine.

Jane : It was Daria's.

Quinn : I squeezed her hand ! I remember it ! It was hard, but I did ! Then, everything was dark again.

Jane (realisation dawning on her) : Oh, God ! That's why she lost it ! Feeling you squeeze her hand… Hoping you'd wake up… Then seeing you just as still and pale as before… That drove her crazy ! That's why she slapped you, Quinn ! It wasn't hatred… It was despair !

Quinn (sadly) : Oh, Daria, I should never have doubted you ! I'm so sorry !

…

Later. Morgendorffer household. Helen is studying a file at the kitchen table. Quinn excitedly approaches her. She's washed, and clad in a set of Jane's clothes.

Helen (surprised) : Are you trying a new look, sweetie ?

Quinn : Uh ? No ! Of course not ! Who would want to be seen in that, except, you know, weird people ? Jane lent thoses clothes to me, because mine were dirty.

Helen : Jane ? I didn't know there was a Jane in the Fashion Club.

Quinn : Duh ! She isn't in the Fashion Club ! She'd never meet the standards anyway ! Besides, she's in self esteem class.

Helen (frowning) : Jane… Wait a minute… Jane… Wasn't she that bully who hit you ? The girl who came with Daria when she attacked you in the hospital ?

Quinn : Well, I talked to her about all that and, you'll laugh, it was all just a big misunderstanding !

Helen (dubious) : A misunderstanding !

Quinn (excitedly) : Yes ! Mom, Daria never wanted to attacked me at all ! She didn't let us eat poisonous berries on purpose either ! On the contrary, she did all that she could to save us, and, well, she did ! She saved us !

Helen (still dubious) : And you know this… from Jane ?

Quinn : From Jane and from Daria herself ! You see, Daria wrote a letter for me when I was in a coma, and she asked Jane to read it to me ! It explains everything !

Helen : Do you have this letter ?

Quinn : Yes ! I had to enter two huge trash bins to retrieve it, but I got it back !

Helen (perplexed) : Trash bins ?

Quinn : Doesn't matter ! Please read this paper, Mom, and you'll understand that Daria never tried to harm anyone ! So she can leave the nuthouse, can't she ? She could move back here and keep visiting Dr. Calan, so he'll help her ! She promised to get help if I woke up from my coma, so she'll do it now ! But there isn't any freakin' reason to treat her like some freakin' dangerous psycho !

Helen (with a sharp glance) : How do you know about Dr. Calan ?

Quinn (understanding she almost busted herself) : Well… I browsed "Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit" on the internet and I found his name there. He's pretty famous, you know ! I bet he's a great shrink !

Helen (wary) : Show me this paper.

Smiling, Quinn hands the paper to her.

Helen : Quinn, this isn't a letter from Daria. It's some nonsensical lyrics.

Quinn : Oh, that's from Jane's idiot brother Trent ! He's somewhat cute, though. Daria's text is on the other side !

Helen turns the sheet and read. She's growing very pale. Her eyes open widely.

Helen (mezza voce) : Oh my God… Daria…

Quinn (excitedly) : You see ! You see Daria never tried to kill me ! Mom, it was all a misunderstanding ! We've to make amends for that !

Helen is now silent. Her face is contorted in anguish and emotional turmoil. Quinn can read a myriad of conflicting feelings on her face.

Quinn : Mom ? Mom, please say something ! You're scaring me !

Then the turmoil disappear from Helen's expression, replaced by determination. She has obviously made a choice.

Helen (coldly) : It is quite a skillful imitation, Quinn.

She rips the paper into pieces.

Quinn (horrified) : Mom, why are you doing this ?

Helen (with a catch in her voice) : How did you manage to imitate Daria's handwriting ? By copying in her diary ? I'm impressed you didn't make any of your usual spelling errors.

Quinn (dismayed) : What ? Mom, you got it all wrong ! I'm not the one who wrote it ! It was Daria !

Helen (harshly) : Enough ! Enough of your lying, Quinn ! It won't get you anywhere !

Quinn (panicky) : Mom, I'm not lying, I swear ! It was Daria !

Helen : I said enough ! For God's sake, Quinn, what are you trying to do ? We could at last have some peace ! You could be an only child, as you wished to be ! We could all be happy, and now you want to ruin everything ?

Quinn (frightened) : Mom… Mom, please… I don't understand what you're saying… You're scaring me, Mom !

Helen (cold rage) : Six years, Quinn ! For six years, I had to bear your freak of an older sister ! For six years, she tore our family appart with her silence ! And now that she's finally in her proper place, now that I have back the daughter I love at last, you have to start this nonsense ? Crazy talks about hanging out with bullies and entering trash bins ? What is wrong with you ? Are you insane too ?

Quinn (crying) : Mom, I'm not lying…

Helen (in a threatening tone) : Are you delusional, then ? You wrote on this paper all the things you wanted to hear from Daria, and you managed to persuade yourself that she had written it ! Get a grip, young lady ! Or do you need to be interned too ?

Quinn (terrified) : You wouldn't !

Helen (coldly) : I don't want to go that far, Quinn. I love you. But I loved Daria once, too, and she didn't leave me any choice. Don't make the same mistake ! Do you hear me ? I can't take another crazy daughter. I… We deserve some happiness at last. Don't you dare to threaten it !

Quinn is livid. She nods slowly.

Quinn (in a meek, sheepish voice) : I… I won't, Mom… Please… Please don't put me in the nuthouse.

Helen (smiling) : That's better. I'm happy to see you can be reasoned with.

Quinn nods again, then retreats hastily, utterly defeated.

…

Later. Quinn's room. She has tear streaks on her face, but she managed to retrieve the pieces of the torn paper and to pull it together with adhesive tape. She opens her memory box to store Daria's letter with her other mementos. She takes out of the box the picture of Daria and herself as small children, and look at it sadly.

Quinn : Mom doesn't get it at all. But I know you didn't try to kill me, Daria. You saved my life. So I won't give up on you, ever. I'll never desert you. I'll help you with Dr. Calan, and you'll heal, then you can leave the nuthouse and we'll all be happy together again ! I love you, sis.

 **TBC**


	9. The Truth Seeker (4)

**Warning :** I'm raising the rating to M from now on. That's where the storyline becomes really dark and disturbing. I strongly advise you to stop reading here. Seriously. Go read something else. You'll be happier with your life.

 **The Truth Seeker (4)**

Dr. Calan's office. Dr. Calan is listening to Quinn with sympathy as she's pouring her heart out. Tears are escaping Quinn's eyes as she talks. When it becomes too hard to speak, she's drawing tissues from a big tissue box in front of her and using them to brush the tears and blow her nose.

Daria's letter is placed on Dr. Calan's desk.

Quinn (sniffing) : So, Mom didn't want to believe me… I tried to explain, but she didn't listen… she was furious… told I was being crazy… delusional, she said… Then she was, like, all scary and mean… I was sooooo scared… But it was all true, Doctor ! I didn't lie, I swear !

Dr. Calan (kindly) : I believe you, dear. I'm really sorry to hear that your mother didn't. I know you wouldn't lie about your sister. Your mother should understand that, too.

Quinn : She doesn't understand anything !

Dr. Calan seems deeply moved and compassionate. He stands up and gets around his desk to brush the tears from Quinn's face, gently caressing her cheeks.

Dr. Calan : She isn't able to see what a wonderful, kindhearted person you are. Alas, it happens in many families ! Your mother is very unlucky if she can't appreciate you for who you are. I pity her. But more than anything, I'm saddened to see how much she has hurt you ! I would like to help you, to make you feel better.

Quinn presses Dr. Calan's hand against her cheek with her own hand, taking solace in his contact.

Quinn (moved and grateful) : You are so kind to me, Doctor ! I'm supposed to come here to help you, and here I am babbling about my problems ! But I can't talk to anyone else about this…

Dr. Calan : Quinn, my sweet child, you don't have to embarrassed ! You're kind enough to help me understand your sister better, the least I can do is to hear you out ! Besides, seeing you in so much pain breaks my heart. Really, don't you have anyone else to talk to ? That's so unfair for such a beautiful, charming girl !

Quinn (sobbing) : My friends at school… all they care about is dating… and fashion and popularity… I used to talk… to my Dad… about Daria… before I fell in a coma… He always comforted me… when I was sad… But now he doesn't want to talk about her anymore… He says she's not his daughter… That she's just Mad Dog's granddaughter… Mad Dog, 'twas his father's nickname… When I tried to show him the letter, he got angry… told he was « sick of this Daria crap »… that I should talk to Mom… But I can't talk to her… She scares me now… I don't want her… to have me interned… Waaaaaaaaaah !

Quinn is now weeping and wailing. Dr. Calan gently raises her up from her chair and wraps her in a warm hug. She cries in his large chest while he tenderly strokes her hair. After she calms down a little, Dr. Calan proceeds to sit in the chair and makes her sit on his lap. Quinn lets herself be handled without any resistance. Dr. Calan keeps stroking her hair with his right hand. With the left one, he's holding her close to him, and gently massaging her bare midriff.

Quinn lays her head against his chest and closes her eyes. She has stopped crying and is now gradually relaxing. Her expression is serene, almost blissful.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Dr. Calan is such a great guy ! I feel so warm and happy and safe and protected in his arms ! Gosh, I needed that ! He saw how distraught I was and he consoled me._

Dr. Calan leans in and kisses her on the lips, tenderly at first, then more hungrily and eagerly. Quinn opens her eyes. She looks shocked at first, but she quickly relaxes and seems to enjoy it.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Uh ? What's happening ? I don't understand… There's something in my mouth… Oh my ! Oh my ! Oh my ! That's Dr. Calan's tongue ! Wait… Is Dr. Calan… kissing me ? Not only that, he's french kissing me ! Wow ! But… I never kissed anyone… I don't kiss before the fifth date… and I never date the same guy more than three times… Wait, are my meetings with Dr. Calan even counting as dates ? And if not, why am I kissing Dr. Calan ? And why am I 100% okay with it ?_

Dr. Calan's hands are now moving across her body, fondling her. Growing progressively bolder, he slides his hands under her baby-T.

Quinn(Though VO) : _Wait a minute… There's only my bra between his hands and my boobies ! Wow, is it what they call heavy petting ? That makes it second base, then… I think… I never understood baseball anyway… Wait, I'm not supposed to go to second base before at least… I dunno… the tenth date or something… I don't want him to stop, though…_

After a while, Dr. Calan lifts her effortlessly and carries her towards the divan he's using for his consultations. Quinn has an enamored look on her face.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Dr. Calan is so strong and manly ! He's carrying me as if I weighted nothing at all ! Well, I'm slim, but still, he's such a solid, reliable guy !_

Dr. Calan lays Quinn on his divan. He gently pulls the baby-T over her head, then proceeds to dexterously unhook her bra and removes it from her body. Quinn shyly avert her eyes while Dr. Calan is looking at her. He seems pleased by the sight.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Oh my ! Oh my ! Oh my ! I'm half-naked ! Is there even a number of date that would make that okay ?_

Dr. Calan (Thought VO) : _What a great body she has ! She's even more attractive than Daria !_

Dr. Calan starts unbuttoning Quinn's pants.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _No way ! Are we seriously going… to third base ? Or even… further ? But… It can't be happening ! I'm not ready !_

Dr. Calan slowly pulls her pants down to her ankles. Quinn has now a nervous, fearful expression. She timidly covers her breast with her arm while still avoiding the doctor's gaze.

Quinn (weakly) : Please wait…

Dr. Calan, who was about to remove her panties, interrupts his gesture and smiles kindly at her.

Dr. Calan : What is it, Quinn, my dear ?

Quinn : Doctor, I… I… Are we really going to… you know… to do it ? Because… I never did it… and now I feel, like, all scared and nervous… and you must think I'm childish and cowardly but… I don't know if I'm ready… I never really thought about doing… that… I thought I'd wait past high school at least… And now it's happening and I don't understand things, I don't know how to feel or if I'm frightened… or excited…

Dr. Calan tenderly cups Quinn's cheek with his hand.

Dr. Calan : Quinn, I'm doing this because I care a great deal about you. I'd never do this with just any random patient, but you're more than that. You may find it hard to believe, but I like you. A lot. From the moment I met you, I've been smitten with your charm, your beauty, but even more with your witty mind and your kind, beautiful heart !

Quinn stays speechless. She's misty eyed and seems deeply moved by the doctor's words.

Dr. Calan : That's why seeing you suffer is so painful to me. I want to make you feel better, and I'd do anything for that. I know you're still a virgin, and believe me, I fully understand that the first time is a little scary for young girls your age. I'd never do anything to hurt you, and I'll stop as soon as you tell me to. You're in control here, my sweet Quinn. I'd never force you to anything. Never. But if you trust me, if you allow me to make love to you, I promise I'll be gentle, I won't hurt you, and I'll make you feel really, really good.

He tenderly takes one of her hands between his.

Dr. Calan : Do you trust me, Quinn ?

Quinn seems both terrified and enamored. She hesitates. A look of deep sadness appears on the doctor's face.

Dr. Calan (sympathetic) : Poor child ! You're so young, and your capacity to trust as been so damaged already ! I blame your parents for this. They've been so unfair to your sister and to you ! All that I wanted was to heal your pain, to cherish you, to treasure you as you deserve to be. Won't you let me, Quinn ?

Quinn stays silent for a while. She looks at Dr. Calan with grateful, adoring eyes. Then…

Quinn (in a shy, meek voice) : I trust you, doctor… You're my only friend… the only one I can talk to… the only one I can trust… Thanks for your kinds words, doctor… Thanks for liking me. I like you, too. I like, like you… So please… Make love to me…

Dr. Calan (smiling kindly) : You're making me the happiest man, Quinn. I promise you won't ever forget or regret what we're about to do.

Then, very slowly and gently to avoid scaring her with brusque gestures, Dr. Calan proceeds to pulls Quinn's panties down to her ankles and removes them from her body.

...

Dr. Calan's office. Dr. Calan and Quinn are cuddling on his divan, both naked, basking in the afterglow.

Quinn : Wow… Just wow ! That was a little painful and scary at first, then it felt so good ! I never knew that… having sex… could feel so good. I always thought it was scary, and a little gross, too, but… it isn't ! Thanks for teaching me !

Dr. Calan : I should be thanking you, my sweet Quinn. If the experience was so pleasant for both of us, it's also because you've a great body and are really talented for using it.

Quinn (blushing) : Really ?

Dr. Calan : Of course ! And if you keep meeting me every week, I'd be delighted to teach you  
other, even more pleasurable things.

Quinn (excitedly) : I'd like that, Dr. Calan !

Dr. Calan (kindly) : Please don't call me like that. We are lovers. You should call me James from now on.

Quinn's eyes open widely.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _We are lovers… Lovers… What a beautiful word ! It means we love each other. I love Dr. Calan, and Dr. Calan… James… loves me ! I'm the happiest girl in the whole wide world !_

Quinn (blushing) : I love you, James.

Dr. Calan : I love you, my wonderful, beautiful, kindhearted Quinn !

They kiss. Then Quinn snuggles her head in the crook of Dr. Calan's neck.

Quinn (shyly) : You're so mature and experienced, James ! I'm just a high school girl and I was a virgin this morning. You must have thought I was childish and clumsy… I bet you've had other women in your life who were more… (struggling to find her words)... more…

Dr. Calan (stroking her hair reassuringly) : Quinn, I won't lie to you. I'm a middle aged man, of course there has been some other women in my life. But they're in the past, and none of them was better than you in any way. I love you more than I've ever loved any of them. I already told you : don't put yourself down. You're a wonderful young woman.

Quinn (totally enraptured) : Wow… A woman… That's true… I'm a woman now… I was just some silly little girl, and you made me a woman ! Thanks for making me a woman, James !

Dr. Calan : Thanks for your trust, Quinn. I'm honored, and very happy, that you allowed me to be your first.

Quinn (blushing) : My first and only, I hope… I don't want another man to touch me, ever ! You're the only one for me, James… So, please, can we go steady ?

Dr. Calan smiles at the juvenile formulation.

Dr. Calan (Thought VO) : _She really is a kid ! Virgin or not, she's so gullible and naive… Well, that's perfect for me._

Dr. Calan : I'd love that. I am bound to impose a slight condition, though. Our relationship must stay a secret. You mustn't talk to anyone about it.

Quinn : To anyone ?

Dr. Calan : Alas, my sweet Quinn, everyone isn't well intentioned in this world ! There are mean-spirited, envious, slandering people. We love each other, but some petty people wouldn't understand that. They'd only see the age difference between us and raise a scandal ! If they knew we're lovers, they'd do everything in their power to hurt us. They could try to tarnish my reputation… or yours. I don't want you to go through that, Quinn ! I love you too much ! That's why we've to keep our relationship a secret, for now.

Quinn nods. She seems a little disappointed, though.

Dr. Calan : In a few years, you'll be legally an adult, and it won't matter anymore. Then I'll happily and proudly announce to the world that we're lovers, and that I'm exceedingly lucky to have such a wonderful young woman at my side.

Quinn beams at this words.

Quinn : So, we really are going steady !

Dr. Calan : Of course, dear. That's what people do when they love each other. I'll be loyal to you, and I won't see any other woman. I expect the same faithfulness from you, and I know full well that I can trust you as you can trust me.

Quinn (excitedly) : I'd never think about two-timing you, James ! I love you too much !

They exchange smiles, then kiss fervently. After that they just rest in each other's arms for a while. Quinn's face sports a blissfull expression of trust and love. She purrs like a kitten while Dr. Calan tenderly strokes her hair. Then…

Quinn : James, could I visit Daria today ?

Dr. Calan (musing) : Why not ? I think your first visit had a positive influence on her. She has been calmer, more docile since then. (Thought VO) _And by calmer I mean totally broken. I don't know what you said to her, but it must have hurt her deeply. Now she behaves as someone who has lost all hope. Good for her. She's here to stay, after all. The sooner she accepts her new lot in life, the better._ (Aloud) I could allow you to see her twenty minutes this time. We still have to be careful, but observing the effects your visits have on her mind should be really interesting.

Quinn (joyful) : I'm soooooo happy if my visits are, like, doing her some good ! There's nothing in the world that I want more than for her to get better ! If I can help her, even just a tiny little bit, I'll gladly do it ! I'll visit her as often as I can !

Dr. Calan (Thought VO) : _Excellent ! As long as I have your sister I'm certain you'll keep coming to me. I'm not so sure it'll do any good to Daria, but if each time I get out of the deal a bit of nooky as pleasurable as today, I'm more than okay with it._

Dr. Calan : You're so kind, Quinn. I'll give a call so you can meet your sister in the visitation room. But, before that… we've to get dressed.

Quinn (blushing) : Oh ! Yes !

Their clothings are lying on the floor around the divan. They begin to pick them up. But when Quinn has a look at her pink, silky panties, she notices they're visibly bloodstained.

Quinn (blushing) : Ewwwwww !

Dr. Calan (sheepish) : How silly of me ! I shouldn't have... cleaned you up with this… when you bled down there. Now they're all dirty.

Quinn (panicky) : I can't put them back ! And if Mom find them like this in the laundry, I'm soooooo dead !

Dr. Calan : Can I keep them, then ?

Quinn (surprised) : Uh ? Why ?

Dr. Calan : I'd be very happy to have it as a token of our love, a keepsake of our first time together, and a memento of your virginity that you offered to me. That's the most beautiful present you could have made to me and I want to treasure this memory. Will you make me this gift, my sweet Quinn ?

Quinn (blushing) : Oh ! Of course you can have them ! (Thought VO) _James is such a sweet guy ! He wants to keep mementos of me, as I do for Daria. That's proof he really loves me !_

They get dressed.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _If Sandi knew I was Going Commando, I'd never hear the end of it. But Sandi mustn't learn anything that happened today, ever._

Dr. Calan gives a brief phone call and smiles to Quinn.

Dr. Calan : You can meet your sister in a few minutes. The nurses'll prepare her for your visit.

Quinn : Thanks, James ! But… about the straightjacket… She doesn't really need it, does she ? She isn't violent, she never tried to kill or harm anyone… Heck, she shouldn't be in the wing for dangerous patients in the first place !

Dr. Calan (an expression of deep sadness and compassion on his face) : Alas, I don't have the power to remove her from the list of dangerous patient without her legal guardians's approval. From what you said to me, I guess your parents wouldn't agree to it.

Quinn (sadly) : No… No, I guess they wouldn't.

Dr. Calan : As for the straightjacket, I'm sure she wouldn't do anything to hurt you, even without it… She loves you and she never tried to harm you. Her letter proves it, and I believe everything you said about it, even if your parents don't.

Quinn smiles brightly.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _James is such a clever, understanding, kind man ! He trusts me, and I know I can trust him. He'll heal Daria and everything'll be alright._

Dr. Calan : However, Daria still needs the straightjacket. Not for your safety… but for hers.

Quinn : Uh ? But why ?

Dr. Calan (sadly) : I didn't want to alarm you, Quinn, so I didn't talk about it sooner… But now that we're lovers, I can't keep it a secret from you any longer. Daria has been trying to harm herself several times.

Quinn (horrified) : What ?

Dr. Calan : It was mostly at the beginning of her stay. She felt betrayed by your parents, hopeless, and I understand now that your coma has been an awful ordeal for her. She thought she had lost you, and you're everything to her. She probably felt responsible for your condition too. That's why she tried to do it, to hurt herself I mean. We managed to protect her from herself, but it could have been pretty severe.

Quinn (misty eyed) : Oh, Daria, I'm so sorry… But I'm not in a coma anymore… Things should be better now…

Dr. Calan : As I said, your first visit did some good. I think she's doing better now. Still, I don't want to take any risk. Your sister is still unstable and in a vulnerable state.

Quinn : I understand, but… being restrained like that all the time, it must be awful… I feel so sorry for her…

Dr. Calan : Quinn, you don't want your sister to commit suicide, do you ?

Quinn (horrified) : Of course not !

Dr. Calan : Then the straightjacket has to stay. I'm sorry, Quinn. I love you, but as Daria's doctor, I can't take any risk with her safety, even to make you feel better. I hope you understand that.

Quinn (nodding sadly) : I understand, James. You're so wise ! Thanks for taking such good care of my sister. It hurts to see her like that, though.

Dr. Calan : Her legs won't be restrained this time, though. It doesn't seem necessary, since we know she won't attack you, and she's been calmer lately. (Thought VO) _Anyway, I seriously doubt she's enough willpower left to try anything funny._

Quinn (smiling sadly) : That's a little better, then.

Someone knocks at Dr. Calan's door. The doctor opens the door. It's one of the nurses from the Mental Health Unit staff.

Nurse : The patient is waiting in visitation room, doctor.

Dr. Calan : Very well, Mrs. Fairweather. Please escort young Miss Morgendorffer so she can meet her sister. The visit mustn't exceed twenty minutes, though. Miss Morgendorffer, I expect to see you again afterwards. There are still some things we need to discuss.

Quinn (smiling) : Of course, doctor.

Mrs. Fairweather and Quinn leave Dr. Calan alone in his office.

Dr. Calan approaches the wall where is personnal library is on display. He has several versions of the DSM, many other scientific publications, and the kind of big, high brow books that psychiatrists put in their library to let you know that they are intellectuals (wether they have read them or not). Dr. Calan remove several of the biggest, heaviest books and reveals a casket hidden behind them.

Dr. Calan opens the casket. Inside are several pieces of undergarments. On top is displayed a pair of plain, unfashionable, white cotton panties. They are bloodstained too. Dr. Calan stores Quinn's pink panties with his other trophies.

Dr. Calan (Thought VO) : _There, you can keep company to Daria's. What would sweet, naive, innocent Quinn say if she knew I've deflowered her beloved sister on the very same divan ? Perks of being a shrink ! But Quinn'll never know. Daria won't tell, after all._

...

Visitation room. Quinn is coming in. She finds Daria sitting on a chair, wearing her usual straightjacket. This time, though, she isn't strapped to the chair. However, she is staring blankly at the ground and doesn't react to Quinn entering.

Quinn : Daria ? It's me, Quinn. I've come to see you.

Daria doesn't react. Quinn approaches her and tenderly brushes stray hair from her sister's face.

Quinn : Daria ?

Daria still doesn't react. She appears to be in a fugue-like state. Quinn begins to worry.

Quinn : Daria, do you hear me ? Please look at me.

Daria slowly raises her eyes and stares at Quinn with an empty gaze. She doesn't give any cue that she even recognizes her sister.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _I hoped she'd be happy to see me… Maybe my words from last time hurt her. I said I forgave her, and she didn't do anything wrong ! And she had already suffered so much… She looks so sad ! I've got to comfort her…_ (Aloud) Daria, I'm sorry for what I said when I visited you the other day. I treated you as if you had done something bad, but you didn't. I said I forgave you, but there was nothing to forgive.

Daria blinks several times. Encouraged by this small reaction, Quinn smiles and pursues.

Quinn : I should never have believed what Mom and Dad told to me about you. But I seeked the truth, Daria, and I found it at last. I found your letter, the one you gave to Jane. I know what happened. I understand everything know. You never had any ill intent, and I was foolish to ever think so.

Daria blinks again. Her sight seems to progressively focus on Quinn.

Quinn : You must have been so panicked and terrified, all alone in this freakin' forest, with me and Mom and Dad having freakin' hallucinations ! You must have been so scared, Daria, and you ran, you ran to get help, and I know that you tried your hardest to save us, because you are a good person, and you love us, and I should never have doubted it !

Daria is now looking at Quinn intently.

Quinn : And you saved us, Daria ! You did, you truly did ! If you hadn't been there, none of us would have come back alive of this freakin' camping trip ! You saved us all, Daria, and the 'rents should have thanked you. But they didn't. They punished you instead, and that was so unfair ! I try not to be angry at them, Daria, I really try, but when I think about what they did to you…

Quinn is now angrily balling her hands into fists, her voice becomes harsh and hostile. Daria cowers on her chair and seems frightened. Quinn makes an effort to get a grip on herself. She breathes slowly, deeply inhaling and exhaling. She smiles reassuringly at Daria.

Quinn : Anyway… I don't care about what they think ! If they won't thank you, I will.

She kneels in a front of Daria, so her eyes are almost at the same height than those of her smaller, sitting sister. She looks at her right in the eyes, an expression of deep tenderness and affection written on her face.

Quinn : Thank you, Daria. Thanks for saving me. Thanks for saving my life, big sister.

Daria's wall shatters. In an instant, she is kneeling too, having closed the distance between Quinn and herself. Tears are flowing from her eyes. The only reason she isn't hugging Quinn is the straightjacket preventing her to do so. She huddles against Quinn as much as she can and puts her head on her sister's shoulder. Quinn hugs her like a lifeline.

Quinn (deeply moved) : Daria ! Sis !

Daria is now crying hard, soaking her sister's baby-T at the shoulder. Quinn tries to comfort her, stroking her hair gently, covering her face with kisses, and whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Quinn : Everything'll be alright, Daria. I promise. You're not alone. I love you. I'll never give up on you. I'll keep visiting you as often as I can, as long as you are in this place. I promise. Then someday, you'll heal and you'll come out, and we'll be together. I'll always be there for you. I'll never betray you. You're wonderful. You saved my life. You're the best sister I could have had. I need you. I don't care about popularity, I don't care about the Fashion Club, I don't care about Mom and Dad. If they try to separate us again, I'm done with them. I know I failed you in the past, but from now on I won't, I won't ever. I love you.

Daria slowly cools down under her sister's ministrations. Without releasing her from the hug, Quinn slightly moves her head back, so she can look and smile at her sister. Daria weakly smiles back.

Quinn (happily) : That's better, sis ! God, your smile is so pretty and cute ! You should do it more often ! You could have all the boys from Lawndale High at your feet if they saw you like this !

Daria sticks her tongue out. For the first time since the awful camping trip, there is mirth in her eyes. Quinn giggles.

Quinn : You're right, they're all morons anyway ! They aren't worthy of you, and you wouldn't want to date any of them. Heck, half of them want to get in my pants, and they're all wasting their time !

Daria looks tenderly at Quinn, an amused expression on her face.

Quinn (excitedly) : Hey, Daria, do you want to know a secret ?

Daria nods.

Quinn (word-vomiting) : I'm not supposed to say it to anyone, but I can't keep this a secret from you. That just wouldn't feel right ! Besides, I know you won't tell. I mean… not because you can't talk. I mean I trust you. You wouldn't tattle on me about this. Well… I guess technically speaking you could blackmail me when you get out of here, but… You wouldn't. It'd get me in trouble, and you don't enjoy seeing me in trouble when I'm not being a brat. Anyway, it's the biggest thing that ever happened in my life, so I have to tell it to the most important person in my life. You promise you won't tell… or write, or mime, or anything ?

Daria smiles and nods, still amused but growing slightly impatient.

Quinn (excitedly) : Dr. Calan and I… we are lovers ! We fell in love with each other, and today he made love to me for the first time ! (giggling) I beat you to it, Daria ! I'm not a virgin anymore ! And guess what ? I always thought having sex was scary, but it's great ! You'll see when you fall in love, Daria ! And trust me, you will, and some great guy'll love you back someday, because you're such a good person and you're so clever and kind and bright and beautiful and guys would have to be full-blown dopes to not like you and… (Suddenly worried) Daria ? Daria, what is it ? What's wrong ?

Daria isn't smiling anymore. She is livid. She looks like someone who has been forced to see an unspeakable horror, to acknowledge an abomination beyond words, the thing she feared most in the world. Her eyes have now a feverish, haunted glow as if she remembered hellish things done to her. Quinn is horrified to see her sister in this state but doesn't understand the reason at all.

Quinn : Daria ? Are you feeling bad ? Is it… Is it because of what I just said ?

Daria still looks devastated, utterly crushed and flabbergasted, but she manages to slowly nod.

Quinn (remorseful) : Oh, Daria, I'm so sorry ! You're trapped all alone in this gloomy place, with all of your problems and all the bad things in your mind that hurt you, and here I'm babbling about falling in love, flaunting my happiness in your face ! Gosh, I'm such a fool ! I thought I had grown up today, that I had become a woman, but I'm still the same old Quinn, aren't I ? Still your silly kid sister… Forgive me, Daria ! I didn't want to hurt you. I wished to share my happiness with you and…

Daria (anguished cry) : Quinn !

Both sisters are completely amazed. Daria has just uttered her first word in almost seven years.

...

Visitation room. Daria and Quinn are looking at each other in amazement. None of them dare to believe what they heard.

Quinn : D… Daria ? Oh, God, Daria… you talked ! You just talked !

Daria is petrified, mouth agape. Tears of joy are coming to Quinn's eyes.

Quinn (deeply moved) : You just said my name. For years, I've dreamed of the day when you'd talk again. You just said my name. Can you… can you do it again ? Please.

Daria (in a weak, low, hesitant voice) : Quinn ?

Quinn squeezes her sister to her heart.

Quinn (crying) : Thanks God ! I'm so happy, Daria, so happy ! That's the most beautiful day of my life ! Please… Please keep talking ! I want to hear your voice ! That's the most beautiful sound in the whole universe. I could listen to it for years !

Quinn is hugging Daria too tightly to see her face. She doesn't notice the anguished expression on her sister's face, nor the huge effort she is making to convey something.

Daria (in a strangled voice) : Quinn…

Quinn : It's so good to hear you say my name ! I often wondered what your first word would be and it's my name ! Thanks, Daria ! You're making me so happy !

Daria (begging) : Listen, Quinn…

Quinn (fervently) : Yes ! I listen to you, Daria !

Daria : …

Daria's mouth vainly moves as she's trying to say something.

Daria (Thought VO) : _Dr. Calan is raping me ! Please save me ! Dammit, why can't I say it ? It's just too damn hard !_

Quinn : Daria ? Are you trying to say something ? To ask for something ? Please talk to me, sis ! You can ask for anything. I'd do anything for you !

Daria (crying) : He… He… (Thought VO) _Damn, I can't even say his name, nor what he did to me ! God, I'm so broken…_

Quinn (encouragingly) : Yes ! Talk to me ! You can do it, sis ! I'm so glad, Daria, so glad ! That's all thanks to James… Dr. Calan I mean… He's such a great shrink ! He healed you ! He's such a good, kind man !

Daria is horrified, but Quinn can't see it.

Daria (Thougt VO) : _No ! He isn't good ! He's a monster ! A sick, twisted monster ! The things he did to me… Don't trust him, Quinn ! I beg you, keep your distances from him ! I don't want my sweet baby sister to go through that, I don't want you to be ruined ! God, I'm screaming in my mind but I still can't say it !_ (In a whisper) Don't…

Quinn : I'm not going anywhere, sis ! I'm there with you ! I'll always support you ! Please keep talking to me ! Even if it's hard, I know you can do it !

Daria (imploringly) : Quinn, save me !

Quinn squeezes Daria even tighter, her face washed with tears.

Quinn : I'll do anything you ask, Daria ! I won't abandon you ! Dr. Calan and I, we won't abandon you ! We'll always be there for you. I know Dr. Calan'll take great care of you, he'll help you to change and you'll be happy at last ! Please believe in him, Daria ! And I'll help him in any way I can.

Daria is so torn and hurt by her sister's words that she stays speechless.

Someone knocks at the door of the visitation room.

Mrs. Fairweather (entering) : I'm sorry, Miss Morgendorffer, but your twenty minutes are over. You know what Dr. Calan said : you must let your sister rest now.

Quinn sadly releases her sister from her loving embrace and gets up. She's torn between the delight and joy brought to her by Daria's voice, and the frustration and disappointment caused by the upcoming separation.

Quinn (sighing) : That was so short… I'm sorry, Daria, I've to go. But don't worry : I'll come back to visit you very soon. Besides, I'm sure you won't stay in this place for much longer ! You're making so much progress ! Thanks for saying my name, sis ! You made me so glad ! I'll never forget this ! I'll treasure that memory as long as I live.

Daria (in a very low, almost inaudible whisper) : Quinn… (Thought VO) _Damn, as soon as this woman came in, I could feel my old mental block return in full force ! Now I couldn't pronounce one more syllable if my life depended on it !_

Quinn smiles lovingly and leans forward to kiss her sister's forehead.

Quinn (cheerful) : See you soon, sis ! Please take care of yourself and don't worry : everything'll be alright from now on ! You're at the beginning of getting better ! I can't wait to break the good news to Dr. Calan !

Daria can just watch helplessly as her sister leaves the room.

Daria (Thought VO) : _I never really believed in any kind of god, and if there is one he probably hates me if my life so far is any indication… but please, if there is someone, anyone, out there watching us… if someone can hear me… Please save my sister from this monster's claws. Please don't let him break her as he broke me. That's my first and only prayer._

Later. Dr. Calan's office. He and Quinn just have had a long talk ; Quinn's about to leave.

Quinn (beaming) : Thanks again, James, for everything you did for my sister ! She's healing at last and it's all thanks to you ! I'll always be grateful for that ! I love you so much !

Dr. Calan (kindly) : You don't have to thank me, sweetheart ! I'm just doing my job, and you helped a great deal too. Our conversations helped me to better help her. So it's also thanks to you. You never gave up on your sister and your loyalty is finally rewarded : that's why Daria said your name rather than anything else. She owes you this breakthrough as much as she owes it to my efforts, or even more. The love you two have for each other saved her.

Quinn (overjoyed) : I'm happy, then ! So happy ! I can't wait to see her completely healed ! I can't wait to visit her, and you, again !

Dr. Calan : I can't wait either, my beautiful Quinn !

They kiss languorously.

Quinn (blushing) : Well, I have to go, or I'll be late and Mom'll be furious again. See you soon, James !

Dr. Calan : See you soon, my dear !

Quinn leaves, radiant happiness on her face. As soon as Dr. Calan stays alone, his expression darkens.

Dr. Calan (thoughtful) : So she had a breakthrough… It won't do… It won't do at all !

After a moment of thinking, he sits at his desk and writes something on a paper. Then he gives a quick phone call.

Dr. Calan : Mrs. Fairweather ? I've to talk to you. New instructions about one of our patients.

Mrs. Fairweather enters Dr. Calan's office.

Mrs. Fairweather : I'm at your disposal, doctor.

Dr. Calan : Very good. Please take note of this new prescription. I want you to administer this medication regularly to Daria Morgendorffer from now on.

He hands the presciption to her. Mrs. Fairweather quickly reads it. She seems troubled.

Mrs. Fairweather (shyly) : Dr. Calan… Are you sure about this ? It's a very strong dosing and… You know this medication can have some… pernicious aftereffects…

Dr. Calan : I'm confident that my dosing is exactly right, Mrs. Fairweather. You know I'm never careless about this.

Mrs. Fairweather (hesitant) : Of course, Dr. Calan, but… Still… There was Miss Blum-Deckler's case…

Dr. Calan gives her a sharp look.

Dr. Calan (coldly) : Mrs. Fairweather, you know poor young Tiffany was already a little clueless and slow before her treatment even began. The medication may have slightly accentuated those traits, although it is far from proven. In any case, at least she's no longer suicidal. Sometimes we've to get our priorities straight. Saving our patients's life is what matters the most. I hope you agree with me.

Mrs. Fairweather (frightened) : Of course, but… The dosing on this prescription is… even stronger than the one you prescripted to Miss Blum-Deckler. Isn't it… dangerous ?

Dr. Calan (icy) : If I remember correctly, Mrs. Fairweather, I'm the doctor. You're just a nurse. Are you questionning my authority on the matter ?

Mrs. Fairweather (scared) : Of course not, Dr. Calan ! I'd never dare !

Dr. Calan : Very good. Then you'll follow my instructions.

Mrs. Fairweather : I will, doctor.

Mrs. Fairweather leaves the room. Dr. Calan has a sinister smile.

Dr. Calan (Thought VO) : _Regrettably, this medication will without doubt make Daria less lively during our therapy sessions. Oh well, sometimes we've to get our priorities straight. I can't let her endanger me and my career. Anyway, from now on I have Quinn to take care of my needs._

 **TBC**


	10. The Temptation of Tom Sloane (1)

**The Temptation of Tom Sloane (1)**

Lawndale High. Mr. O'Neill's class. The bell is ringing. The students get ready to leave. The three J's approach Quinn has she's putting her notebook in her bag.

Jeffy : Can I carry your bag, Quinn ?

Joey : Let me do it, Quinn !

Jamie : I'd be happy to carry it, Quinn !

Quinn smiles but, as she is about to hand her bag to one of them, she suddenly looks thoughtful.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Wait a minute… I'm going steady with James, so… Can I keep using those guys as my private carriers ? Is it cheating ? I won't go out with them, though… But… If I won't ever date them, isn't it a little mean to let them do things for me ? They wouldn't like it if they knew… and I've a feeling that James wouldn't like it either…_

She takes the bag by herself.

Quinn (smiling) : That's sweet of you, guys, but I can carry my own bag. Don't take it badly, but from now on I'll be carrying my own stuff.

The three J's are horrified.

Jeffy (accusingly) : That's your fault, you idiots ! You're always pestering her !

Jamie (angrily) : Speak for yourself ! You bother her all the time !

Joey (acidly) : Hey ! Didn't you too jerks hear what she just said ? Give Quinn some space !

The three J's walk away, still bickering. Quinn is about to follow them, when Mr. O'Neill adresses her.

Mr. O'Neill : Quinn, I'm so sorry, but we need to talk about your performances.

Quinn : Okay, but I'm kinda in a rush today.

Mr. O'Neill : This is important, though.

Quinn sighs. She stays alone with Mr. O'Neill in the now deserted classroom.

Mr. O'Neill : We need to talk about your grades, Quinn. You see, I've discussed your situation with your other teachers and… The thing is... now I don't want to panic or upset you – please, take this in a constructive spirit – but I'm afraid you're not doing well in… in any of your classes, in fact.

Quinn : Please don't be too harsh on me, Mrs. O'Neill. I've been in a coma for four months. I can't just catch up instantly.

Mr. O'Neill : I know that, Quinn, and I understand you had a difficult, painful experience. We have been lenient with you so far, because of this, but we still expect you to catch up and obtain passing grades.

Quinn : You mean, passing as in "passing or failing"?

Mr. O'Neill : Yes! But don't worry. All it will take is some commitment, dedication, and some hard work !

Quinn : Oh, no!

Mr. O'Neill : You can do it, Quinn! You know, when I was in high school, I wanted more than anything to be on the high school gymnastic team, but I just couldn't master the high bar. So I practiced every day...

Quinn : And the big tryout came and you made the team.

Mr. O'Neill : Well, no. But that winter, I learned how to write while holding a pencil in my teeth.

…

Quinn is walking in a school hallway, looking worried.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _What am I gonna do ? Since I came back to school, I've been totally lost in class. The courses don't make any sense ! How am I supposed to catch up after four months ? I'm only freakin' human ! I'd have to be, like, a brain, to do it ! If only someone could explain to me what I don't understand…_

Looking around her, she notices some nerdy guy with glasses passing by.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Hey ! Andrew has good grades ! Maybe I could ask him._ (Aloud) Andrew !

The guy looks around him. He is surprised and incredulous.

Andrew (warry) : Me ?

Quinn : Well, there isn't another Andrew around, is it ? I wanted to ask a service from you. I know you're rather smart, so… Could you help me to revise my courses ?

Andrew (Thought VO) : _I must be dreaming ! Quinn Morgendorffer, the cutest girl in school, is asking for my help ! Wait, it's too good to be true ! Since when does Quinn take school seriously anyway ? It has to be some kind of trap ! That's it ! That's a plan from the Fashion Club, to trick and humiliate some unsuspecting loser ! I don't know what they've in store for me… but I don't want to know ! Find some other sucker !_ (Aloud) Sorry… I don't have time for this.

He hastily walks away.

Quinn (surprised) : What the hell ? Oh, well, I'll ask someone else… (noticing another brain walking by) Hey, Dean ?

Dean (surprised) : Yeah ?

Quinn : I need some help to revise my courses. I know you've good grades and, well… you seem nice, so I thought maybe you'd give me a hand.

Dean (Thought VO) : _Wow ! Quinn Morgendorffer is talking to me, and she needs something from me ! This is the opportunity of a lifetime ! If I'm skillful enough, I could bed her… or at least make everyone believe I got to bed her ! That'd propel me on top of the popularity ladder !_ (Smarmy) Well, of course, Quinn ! And after that, maybe I can take you to _Chez Pierre_ , or…

Quinn : Thanks, but… I just need some help with my homework… I'm not looking for a date.

Dean : So, you won't even consider dating me ?

Quinn (giggling) : You ? Of course not ! Don't be ridiculous !

Dean (dejectedly) : Okay, girl. You're on your own, then.

He walks away.

Quinn (baffled) : Uh ? Did I offend him somewhow ?

She's then approached by Chuck Ruttheimer.

Chuck : Hello, my sweet little kitty ! I heard you were looking for some academical support, and I'd gladly provide…

Quinn (overwrought) : Oh, no ! That's enough ! Aaaaah !

She runs away, screaming.

Chuck : Grrrr… feisty !

…

Later. Morgendorffer house, Quinn's room. Quinn is looking intently at several books and notebooks, opened on her desk in front of her. Quinn frowns.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _I can do it ! I know I can do it ! James said I can be both a brain and a beauty. I don't want to disappoint him. I'm a woman now, James made me a woman, I've to be worthy of his love. I can't behave like a childish brat anymore. Let's start with maths._

She grasps one of the books and starts reading with concentration. But after a few minutes, she puts the book away, sighing.

Quinn : Is it even written in english language ? All those strange words… That doesn't make any sense ! Well… let start with history, then !

She takes another book and start reading with resolve and seriousness. A few minutes later, she closes the book with a frustrated exclamation.

Quinn : It makes my head spin ! Who were those freakin' people and for what freakin' reason were they fighting, anyway ? I'm sooooo confused ! Well… let's try literature, then…

She picks up a book with Shakespeare's face on it. She starts reading but is quickly disheartened.

Quinn : I don't even get what those people are saying ! Oh my ! Oh my ! What am I going to do ?

She sits on her bed and hugs her knees, looking miserable.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _That's so unfair ! I'm really trying here, but I can't do it on my own, and there is nobody helping me ! Maybe James was wrong and Daria was right and I really am an idiot… If only I could ask someone for help… Well, there is Mom, but…_ (Quinn shivers.) _No, I can't ask anithing from Mom right now… I don't wanna be sent in the nuthouse… Oh my ! Oh my ! What am I gonna do ?_

...

Sloane residence, Tom's room. Tom is laying on his bed, dreamily looking at the ceiling.

Tom (thoughtful) : That's rather ridiculous, but… I'm still thinking about her… She's really not my type… On the other hand, she's nice and funny and cute… Could as well give her a phone call.

He sits on his bed.

Tom : Calling her, not calling her, that is the question.

He gets up, takes a coin from is wallet, flips it, catches it and looks at the result.

Tom : Call her, that is !

Tom goes to take a cordless phone, and dials a number.

Tom : Hello, Quinn ?

...

Morgendorffer house. Jake is opening the door to Tom.

Jake : Quinn, your date is here !

Tom looks surprised to hear that.

Tom (Thought VO) : _Wait… I just agreed to come and help her to revise her courses. She never said anything about a date… Does it mean she talked about me to her parents as possible boyfriend material ?_ (Aloud) Please to meet you, Mr. Morgendorffer. I'm here to help Quinn with her schoolwork. My name is Tom Sloane.

Jake (surprised) : To help her with her schoolwork ? What an odd idea for a date ! Well, I guess it's a new trend. Young people those days, I don't get them at all !

He lets Tom enter.

Quinn (descending the staircase) : Daaaaad ! Tom is a friend ; I'm not dating him. He was just kind enough to help me revise my courses.

Tom (Thought VO) : _There, you see ? Don't get your hopes too high, pal, you're being friendzoned here. Well, she wasn't your type anyway. So don't be a sore loser and try to help the girl. She isn't a bad kid and she could use a friend._ (Aloud) Ready for schoolwork, Quinn ?

Quinn (sighing) : As ready as I'll ever be.

Helen (eying them suspiciously) : You can use the table in the living room. You'll be better than in your room to work.

Quinn (giggling) : Okay, Mom. (Thought VO) _Worrying about my virtue, Mom ? Sorry, but you're a little late for that._

Tom and Quinn sit together at the living room's table.

Tom : So, what do you want to revise first ?

Quinn (sheepish) : I've some trouble in Maths… and in History… and in Language Arts… In pretty much everything, in fact…

Tom (smiling reassuringly) : Everything in his own time. Let's start with History.

...

Two hours later. Tom and Quinn are studying a textbook. Quinn is seriously taking notes. Helen and Jake have left the room.

Quinn : Wow ! I get it at last ! I didn't understand a word of this book. I thought I was an idiot, but now everything becomes clear !

Tom (encouragingly) : You're far from being dumb, Quinn ! In fact, I'm pretty sure you could do well in school. All that you need is a working method, and some dedication to your studies.

Quinn (nodding enthusiastically) : I hope so ! Dr. Calan said I could be both a brain and beauty.

Tom (worried) : Dr. Calan, uh ? Quinn, I think maybe you shouldn't trust that guy too much.

Quinn (dumbfounded) : But… you just said I could do well in school, so you think I'm smart too… (Horrified) Oh my God ! You don't find me beautiful !

Tom : What ? No ! You've got it all wrong !

Quinn : Is it about my clothes, then ? I'm so sorry, those are my normal clothes ! I'm not used to this schoolwork stuff ! Was I supposed to dress like for a date ? To put a nice top ? Or a miniskirt, maybe ?

Tom : Not at all !

Quinn (deeply hurt) : You don't want to see me in a miniskirt ? Wow ! You really don't find me pretty !

Tom : That's ridiculous ! Of course I want to see you in a miniskirt !

Quinn (blushing) : You want to see me in a miniskirt ? Does it mean you are flirting with me there ?

Tom (confused) : Yes ! No ! I don't know anymore ! Dammit, Quinn, you're smart and pretty ! All I am saying is… Maybe you should be careful around Dr. Calan.

Quinn (frowning) : What do you mean ?

Tom : Don't you think he's somewhat creepy ?

Quinn (coldly) : Not at all. He's a really nice, reliable man. He helped my sister to heal and for that I'll forever be grateful.

Tom : Your sister ? Is she getting better ?

Quinn : Well… please keep it a secret from my parents, because I'm not supposed to visit her, but she talked to me ! She said my name !

Tom : So she finally got rid of her mental black ? That's wonderful, Quinn !

Quinn (sadly) : Well, she isn't totally rid of it… She only talked to me once, two weeks ago… She hasn't talked since then. I'm hopeful, though. Dr. Calan said that a breakthrough, even if it isn't permanent, is a positive sign… I hope… I think she'll talk again very soon. Yes, very soon !

Tom (suddenly very serious) : Quinn, you sound as someone who tries to convince himself. Is there some bad news you aren't talking about ?

Quinn (sighing) : When Daria said my name, I felt so happy… I was overjoyed ! I thought I had my sister back, at last. I thought she would heal quickly. It was silly of me, but… I hoped she'd make fast progresses… Then, when I visited her again… She didn't talk, and she looked so… absent-minded, or something… Her eyes were vacant… She barely noticed me, at first… Then I think she was happy to see me, though… She didn't seem upset, scared or miserable anymore… So I think she's getting better. Dr. Calan said it was normal, that she was retreating a little in her own world because, at some level, healing, and facing the outside world again, well… it frightens her. He said she would get over it, so I'm not worried, really I'm not… But still, I can't help being a little disappointed. That's all…

Tom (worried) : Quinn, are you really sure Dr. Calan is doing his best to help your sister ?

Quinn : Uh ? Of course, he does ! Why wouldn't he ?

Tom : Remember what I told you about him, the day we met ? The guy is shady.

Quinn (taking offense) : What do you mean by that ?

Tom : I've heard rumors about him…

Quinn (heatedly) : Rumors ? I hear rumors at school every week, and most of them are false. I bet some people are jealous of him : he's a world renown shrink, you know ! So, if all you have got is some lousy rumor…

Tom : There was a trial, though ! A few time ago, he was accused of deontological misconduct !

Quinn (taken aback) : Deonto… What ?

Tom : It means he committed major faults in his work, Quinn. The kind of fault which can break a shrink's career.

Quinn : But he's still working, and he's famous, and everyone respects him !

Tom (sighing) : He was acquitted. The jury declared he wasn't guilty.

Quinn (triumphant) : So, you don't have anything ! You're just running your mouth without any reason ! That's so not cool, Tom ! You remind me of my friends from the Fashion Club !

Tom (pleading) : Quinn, listen to me…

Quinn (angry) : Drop it, okay ! You're a good guy, and I like you… as a friend, I mean, and that was nice to help me with my schoolwork, really, that was nice and I won't forget it ! So please, don't waste everything by being a jerk about Dr. Calan !

Tom (defeated) : I get it, I won't say a word about him anymore… So, let's return to George Washington…

...

Morgendorffer house. Evening. Quinn is saying goodbye to Tom at the door.

Quinn (smiling) : Thanks again for the help, Tom.

Tom (smiling) : My pleasure, Quinn.

Quinn : I mean it. It's really kind of you to agree to… to tutor me, like that, without asking for anything in return.

Tom : Hey, I get to revise my courses from last year in good company. We both win.

Quinn : Still, most guys wouldn't agree to it. I asked a few brains from Lawndale High for help : they either refused or tried to use it as a way to get in my pants. So I really appreciate that you're helping me without ulterior motives. You're a true friend, Tom. The first I ever had… So… Thanks for that…

She gives him a quick hug.

Tom (embarrassed) : You're welcome, Quinn. It's good to have you as a friend, too.

Quinn : Well, good night.

Tom : See you next week, then.

They exchange smiles. Then Quinn gets inside the house. Tom walks toward his car, looking a little sad, but with a blasé smile on his lips.

Tom (Thought VO) : _See ? You're totally friendzoned there ! And she thinks so highly of you that she doesn't even believe you've ulterior motives. Poor kid ! And here you are, remembering how her breast felt when she hugged you ! I feel like crap. Well, the only decent thing to do now is being a true friend to the poor girl, and helping her, because she needs it. Too bad for your ulterior motives ! She wasn't your type, anyway.  
_  
Tom sighs, gets inside his car and hits the road.

...

Griffin household. The Fashion Club is having a meeting. Sandi is giving instructions while Stacy conscientiously takes notes. Tiffany , with vacant eyes, is looking at herself in a pocket mirror. Quinn is trying to pay attention to Sandi and to read one of her textbooks at the same time. Sandi notices this.

Sandi : Kuh-win, what are you doing in the middle of a meeting ?

Quinn (obsequious) : I was paying attention, Sandi ! I'm just… having a glance at… our history courses… But of course, I'm listening to you ! Your new ideas for coordonating outfits are sooooo creative !

Sandi : Quinn, I was talking about accessorizing.

Quinn : Oops ! Sorry ! Maybe I was distracted for a brief moment.

Sandi : You've been distracted often those days. I begin to believe your dedication to fashion is faltering.

Quinn : Oh, Sandi ! That's ridiculous !

Sandi : There's more ! You're neglecting your standing. You've been spotted revising your courses at school several times during the last few days. There are rumors that you've been asking some teachers for advices and help. Worse, you didn't go out for any date in weeks ! This behaviour isn't appropriate for a member of the Fashion Club, Quinn. Popularity comes with a price and you seem reluctant to pay it.

Quinn : Sandi, I've been absent four months. I'm just trying to catch up with my schoolwork.

Sandi : Does it mean schoolwork is more important to you than dating and fashion ? Are you becoming a brain, like your weird sister ?

Quinn begins to get annoyed.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _How dare she speak of Daria like that ?_ (Aloud, arms akimbo) What if I am ? My sister is reaaaally smart and I'm proud of her ! So what if I want to make her proud of me ?

Sandi (threatening) : Do you plan to join the unpopular losers, then ? You can't stay one of us if you become a brain.

Quinn : Why not ? I can be both a brain and a beauty, if I want to !

Sandi (crossing her arms) : Nonsense, Quinn ! Nobody can be both a brain and a beauty !

Tiffany (drawling) : I can be both a brain and a beauty. Someone said it to me once.

The other Fashion Clubbers stare incredulously at Tiffany.

Sandi (voicing their common thought) : Well, that someone was obviously wrong about you.

Tiffany (very slowly) : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Quinn : Anyway, I don't want to be a pretty airhead anymore. I'm going to do everything I can to raise my grades and, more than that, I want to become a better, more mature person. That way, Ja… I mean, that way, when Daria'll get out of Cedars, she won't be a loner anymore : when she'll speak again, I want to be able to have conversations with her.

Tiffany (frowning and trying very hard to think) : Cedars ? Cedars… of Lawndale… Mental Health Unit ?

Quinn : Yes, Tiffany. That's where my sister is. But she's healing now and, once her recovery is complete…

Tiffany (blinking) : I know this place…

Sandi (dryly) : Shut up, Tiffany ! Quinn, be careful ! If you persevere in your whim, I'll have no choice but to put you on fashion sabbatical.

Quinn (snapping) : You'll do no such thing ! I quit ! I'm done with your little club !

Stacy (begins to hyperventilate) : What ? Oh my ! Quinn, you can't do that !

Sandi (coldly) : So, you're choosing your newfound braininess over your friends.

Quinn : Some friends you are ! Sandi, you lied to me about my sister !

Sandi : What are you talking about ?

Quinn : The note, dammit ! « I couldn't care less » ! But she wasn't writing about me, was she ?

Sandi : Of course she was ! I told you…

Quinn : Liar ! I don't believe a word you say ! You're lying ! It isn't a laughing matter, Sandi. I can't forgive you for lying to me about that !

Sandi (frowning) : I'm warning you, Quinn : if you betray the Fashion Club, I'll make you pay dearly for it.

Quinn gets in Sandi's face, glaring at her.

Quinn (in a low, threatening voice) : Don't push it ! Don't push it or I'll give you a war you won't believe. Let it go. Let it go ! (Thought VO) _Wow ! I never thought watching this movie Mr. DeMartino recommanded would be so useful !_

Quinn's composure is so threatening that the Fashion Clubbers stay petrified. Quinn turns away, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Then she retrieves her belongings and gets out, without a word. The Fashion Clubbers see her by the window as she moves away from the Griffin household.

Stacy (bawling and crying) : Noooooo ! Quiiiiiiiin !

She exits too, running after Quinn.

Sandi (sighing) : Those two…

Tiffany (blinking) : What happened ?

Sandi (shrugging) : Doesn't matter. Good riddance, if you ask me. More importantly, you were babbling carelessly there. You should be more cautious around Quinn.

Tiffany (clueless) : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Sandi : You almost talked about Cedars ! You don't want her to learn what happened to you two years ago, do you ?

Tiffany (with a vacant look on her face) : Oh… That…

Sandi puts a protective hand on Tiffany's shoulder.

Sandi : You've to be careful around Quinn. If this bitch knew you had an abortion, she could, like, totally destroy your popularity !

Tiffany (lowering her eyes, drawling even more than usual) : But I had too. Pregnancy would've made me look fat.

Sandi (nodding) : Yes, Tiffany. It would've made you look very fat.

Tiffany (trying hard to think) : But… Maybe Quinn should know… about Dr. Calan…

Sandi : You're thinking way too much, Tiffany. It's bad for you. You mustn't overstress yourself. Did you take your pill today ?

Tiffany (hesitant) : I think… I forgot…

Sandi (sighing) : Again ? Tiffany, you know this is important !

She takes a box of medicine out of Tiffany's bag.

Sandi (handing a pill to Tiffany) : There, take it now.

Tiffany (in a plaintive voice) : But it makes my mind all blurry…

Sandi (scolding her gently) : Don't be a child, Tiffany ! You know things would be worse without the pills.

She brushes a barely noticeable scar on Tiffany's wrist with her fingertips.

Sandi : You don't want to go back there, do you ?

Tiffany (shaking her head) : I don't wanna.

Sandi (smiling) : Good. Take your pill, then.

Tiffany swallows the pill.

Sandi : Good girl. Everything'll be okay now.

Sandi slowly massages Tiffany's temples with her fingertips. Tiffany cools down, and the slightest glimmer of intelligence disappears from her eyes.

Tiffany (drawling) : You're a true friend, Sandi.

Sandi (smiling) : Yes, Tiffany. I'm your friend, and that's why I'm taking care of you.

...

Typical suburban street in Lawndale. Stacy is running after Quinn, crying her eyes out.

Stacy : Quiiiiiin ! Please wait !

Quinn turns around to face Stacy with a harsh expression.

Quinn : What do you want, Stacy ? Is it Sandi who sent you ?

Stacy (in a pleading voice) : No, Quinn ! Not at all ! It's just that… I don't want you to leave the Fashion Club !

Quinn (coldly) : I've made my decision. I won't change my mind.

Stacy (desperate) : But… I can't stay alone in the Fashion Club with Sandi and Tiffany ! Sandi's so mean and Tiffany's so…

Quinn (smiling) : Clueless ? Why don't you leave the club too, then ?

Stacy (frightened) : Leaving the Fashion Club ? Oh, no ! No no no no ! I'd never dare !

Quinn sighs, but her expression softens.

Quinn : Stacy, you're a good person. Even if you stay in the Fashion Club, I won't stop being your friend.

Stacy : You mean that ?

Quinn (nodding) : Yes. What I have been through forced me to reflect, you know. I've been a little brat for far too long, and because of that I've hurt people who didn't deserve it. Sandi hasn't been the only one to trample on you. I did, too. But I won't do it again. I want to become a better, more mature person, to become worthy of… of those I love. So, I am sorry, Stacy, for all the times I wasn't a true friend to you. I'll try to be one from now on, if this is okay with you.

Stacy's answer is to hug Quinn while wailing desperately.

Quinn (patting her back) : It's okay, Stacy… Everything'll be okay… We're still friends… I hope some day, you'll have the guts to drop the Fashion Club. Then we'll create our own club and, you'll see, we'll be even more popular than Sandi !

Stacy (frantically) : I'll never dare ! I'll never dare !

Quinn : Then that's okay with me. I'll still be your friend.

Quinn comforts Stacy as best as she can with words and gestures, slowly helping her to cool down.

 **TBC**


	11. The Temptation of Tom Sloane (2)

**The Temptation of Tom Sloane (2)**

Morgendorffer house, living room. Quinn and Tom are revising together.

Quinn : So Thomas Jefferson wrote an ordinance banning slavery in all the nation's territories, but it was rejected by the Congress. That's nice from Jefferson's part, but still, the guy owned slaves himself ! That really makes your head spin !

Tom : Yes. Sadly, men are often incoherent in their ideas, and hypocritical in their actions. Living up to high standards isn't always easy.

Quinn (nodding solemnly) : You're right. I'm just beginning to try to live up to my new standards, but it's sooooo difficult sometimes !

Tom : You're making real progress in your schoolwork, though. In just a few weeks, I've seen you improve noticeably in every field of study !

Quinn (giggling) : Mr. O'Neill was right after all : dedication and hard work pay ! I think my grades will start improving from now on, too. I bet Daria would be stunned if she could see me now !

Tom : You're really fond of your sister, aren't you ?

Quinn (looking guilty) : I haven't always been, though. Growing up, I was kind of… a brat. As for Daria, she was already very smart, with a serious mind, and she was always reading, or thinking deep thoughts I couldn't grasp… I fought with her all the time. Then… she stopped talking. From then on, I felt guilty, so I tried to help and support her… But I was still a selfish brat, so every time she was too much of an inconvenience to me, I'd sweep her under the rug… God, I backstabbed her so many times ! I'm still ashamed about that… Then I fell in a coma, and my parents had her committed at Cedars… But she'll heal, and she'll get out, and things will be different between us ! She'll talk again, and I won't be a shallow idiot anymore, so we'll have deep, meaningful conversations, and we'll be true friends to each other this time !

Tom : She matters a great deal to you. Is she the reason you're trying to improve yourself ?

Quinn (hesitant) : Well… She isn't the only reason… But she definitely is one of them ! She's so important to me ! Ah… Don't get me wrong, I love all my family, but… (Quinn shivers)… Things have become so… complicated… with Mom and Dad… It's so hard for me to trust them now… Sometimes, I've the impression Daria is the only family I have left…

Quinn sighs. Grief is creeping on her on face.

Tom (smiling, trying to comfort her) : Your sister must be quite an amazing person ! I'd be happy to meet her.

Quinn : I think she'd like you. As long as she's in the nuthouse, it isn't possible, because she's locked in the wing for dangerous patient… But I can show you a photo !

Quinn runs excitedly to take a photo album from an armoire.

Quinn (happily) : There she is ! My parents have removed all the frames with pictures of her from the whole house, but she's still in the photo albums. (pointing at a photo) Look ! It was taken a few weeks before the goddamn camping trip ! Daria is pretty, isn't she ?

Tom is looking intently at the picture. He becomes suddenly livid.

Quinn (worried) : Tom ? Are you okay, Tom ? You look pale.

Tom (in a strangled voice) : Daria… Is it… Is it Daria ?

Quinn (surprised) : Yes ! That's my sister !

Tom (staring at the picture) : Your sister locked up at Cedars ?

Quinn : Of course ! I've got only one sister ! Are you okay, Tom ? You look… I dunno, weird… And you're asking weird questions…

Tom abruptly averts his eyes from the photo. He's visibly shaken.

Tom : That's nothing, Quinn… I'm just having a slight malaise… Probably ate some expired pizza…

Quinn : Do you want, I dunno, a glass of water, or something ?

Tom : It's okay, Quinn, don't worry… I just need… I just need some fresh air… I'm sorry, we'll have to stop our working session right now, today… Good night.

Quinn : Are you sure you don't want…

Quinn can't even finish her sentence. Tom is litteraly running out of the house.

Quinn (worried) : Uh ? What the hell ? I hope he won't be sick.

...

Tom is walking quickly toward is car. His face is visibly tourmented by some awful inner turmoil.

Tom (Thought VO) : _It can't be ! It can't be ! But it is… It's her ! It's the girl from the other day ! The mistery chick... The nameless, voiceless girl… It was Quinn's sister ! It was Daria ! Daria who should've been locked at Cedars that day… It's just impossible ! Yet, it was her ! Appart from the glasses, the similarity was striking. Am I deluding myself ? Am I going insane ? God, what am I gonna do, now ? If I revealed… what I think I've discovered… It could destroy everything… My father... my whole family... even my own life..._

Tom enters his car and starts driving in the night with a haunted, almost mad look in his eyes.

...

Evening. Sloane household. A very agitated Tom is alone in the living room, drinking a glass from a bottle of strong wine.

Tom : Damn ! I needed that !

He pours himself another glass and empties it in one gulp.

Tom : Dammit ! Dammit ! Dammit !

Attracted by the noise, a younger girl enters the room. She seems surprised to see Tom in this state.

Girl (a snide smirk on her lips) : What are you doing, brother ? Emptying Dad's stock of vintage wine while the parents are out ? He'll be furious, you know !

Tom (cranky) : Leave me alone, Elsie. I'm not in the mood.

Elsie (sighing) : Don't you think I know that ? You've been in a foul mood since Dad committed Grandpa at the Mental Health Unit. You've been giving us all the cold shoulder ever since. I'm sad about it too, you know, but Grandpa was becoming senile. It wasn't Dad's fault.

Tom (with a mirthless laughter) : Senile, you say ?

Elsie : Yes, and getting drunk over it won't make things better.

Tom (angrily) : Who said I was getting drunk over it ?

He pours another glass and drinks it.

Elsie (crossing her arms and frowning) : You look already more than a little drunk to me. You should stop there.

Tom : It isn't about Grandpa.

Elsie : What ?

Tom : I'm passed tipsy already, no doubt, but it isn't about Grandpa.

Elsie : Oh, really ? What is it, then ?

Tom : Remember when Dad took me for a very special night out, two weeks ago ?

Elsie : Yes. He said he wanted to initiate you to some of the realities of our social standing. I wondered what he meant by that.

Tom (grimly) : It was a party.

Elsie : A party ?

Tom : A very important party, for very important persons. There was only the upper crust of society. Wealthy, powerful, influential people, partying with each other in elegant, tasteful, luxurious surroundings, in deepest secrecy. There were Mr. Landon, the businessman, Dr. Calan from Cedars, Mr. Barlow, the Schrecter brothers, the lawyers, Mrs. Griffin… No lowly wretch allowed ! The perfect time and place to create useful connections and profitable relationships, with all sorts of magnates, isn't it ?

Elsie (interested) : Where was it ?

Tom : It was a rented manor. A great hall for the party. And around it, several little rooms for private talks or… private merrymaking. There was entertainment, of course. Rented, like the manor.

Elsie : Entertainment ?

Tom : Girls.

Elsie (disgusted) : Escort girls, you mean ? I understand now why Dad didn't brought Mom.

Tom (a dark look on his face) : In one of the rooms, Dad had prepared a very special gift for me. Said he wanted me to better appreciate the privilege of being born wealthy.

Elsie (curious) : A gift ?

Tom drinks another glass, then another again, emptying the bottle, to Elsie's horror.

Tom (reminiscing vividly) : God, she was beautiful ! Long, auburn hair… delicate features… not very tall, but it only made her more attractive… She was totally my type, far more than Quinn… If she had talked, and if she had been as witty as she was pretty, I could've totally fallen in love with her…

Elsie (with bile fascination) : Dad offered you a hooker ?

Tom (offended) : She wasn't a professional ! Dad said she was hired through some service offering… opportunities… to pretty, young girls who are just finishing high school, and need some money to pay for college, or to get a good start in life… Just one night with the wealthy and mighty, and those girls can gain more than they would by working part-time for years. So everyone wins.

Elsie : I wouldn't call that winning. Everyone loses some dignity in the process. It must be soooo awkward !

Tom : They are instructed not to talk, though. That's part of their contract, Dad said : their employers don't want the girls to snare some rich kid into marrying them… It would defeat the purpose…

Elsie (disgusted) : That's downright creepy ! You didn't do it, do you ? Tom, please tell me you didn't do it !

Tom (in a pleading tone) : I had a few drinks that night… Dad made me drink… The girl was so pretty… I was so… frustrated… I'm not... going anywhere… with Quinn… She's only giving me a hug… or a kiss on the cheek… now and then… That's tantalizing ! That chick is being a tease, and she doesn't even realize it… I'm stuck in the friendzone with her… And that girl in the room, at the party, she was so beautiful… She was a heavenly sight…

Elsie : So…

Tom : I took what I was offered… She didn't seem happy… She was shy… Reluctant, even… She resisted me a little… For the most part, she was just docile… passive… I heard it was roleplaying… That those girls are instructed to do so… Seems some rich people love to… assert their dominance, or something…

Elsie (sickened) : That's beyond creepy !

Tom (a haunted look in his eyes) : She shouldn't have been there. She was the girl from the picture.

Elsie : The picture ? What are you talking about ?

Tom stays silent for a while, his face sinister.

Tom (Thought VO) : _If I reveal what I know now, Daria'll be saved from that hellhole of an hospital, Quinn'll have her beloved sister back, and Dr. Calan'll fall. But he won't be the only one to fall. Dad is an accomplice, he will be prosecuted. Dammit, I could be prosecuted too ! I raped her ! I didn't now she wasn't willing, but still, I raped Daria ! Our whole family could be destroyed and ruined… I could even go to jail… And Elsie would suffer the consequences, too, although she didn't do anything wrong… On the contrary, if I just keep quiet, our family will be safe… Both Elsie and me will have a golden future… But Daria will stay in Calan's claws, probably forever… He'll keep doing that to her… and leasing her, too, apparently… She'll end up as an empty, broken shell, if she isn't already one… And Quinn won't ever be reunited with the sister she misses…_

Tom looks Elsie right in the eyes with a very serious stare.

Tom : Sis, if our family fortune suddenly disappeared, do you think you could swallow it and rebuild your life ?

Elsie (alarmed) : Why are you asking such a weird question ?

Tom : Just answer me, please. I think it's my turn to listen to you.

Elsie (serious) : I'll be honest, Tom. I wouldn't be able to take it. I know our situation isn't fair. I know we're privileged and I never did anything to deserve it. But that's how things are. Life isn't fair, and it won't ever be fair, to anyone. That's not my fault. I have always lived knowing that we had this wealth. I'm used to it, and I don't know if I could live without it. I know it's awful. I know there are countless paupers who live without any money, but they haven't been accustomed to never lack anything from infancy. A part of me despises myself for admitting it, but if our family fortune was to suddenly disappear, I'd be in great distress. And you would, too.

Tom (surprised) : Me ?

Elsie : Come on, do you seriously think your quasi-rebeliousness would make you more resilient ? Because you're dressing in frumpy clothes and driving a scrap heap, you think you're less dependent from our wealth than me ? You've always been secure in the knowledge that Mom and Dad and their money were there for you if you needed them. Could you really live without that safety ? I sincerely doubt it, Tom.

Tom (angrily) : So that means I'll only ever be a spoiled rotten, rich kid ?

Elsie (comfortingly) : That doesn't make you a bad person, Tom. Some day, you can use your wealth to do some good... to create jobs... or to donate to charity... You can be a decent person, even if you didn't deserve your wealth. What matters is what you'll dot with it. If your moral standards are so high, you can try to make the world a better place ! But without wealth and power, you wouldn't ever manage to do it.

Tom looks thoughtful. He nods slowely and solemnly.

…

Next day. A sobered up Tom is making a phone call.

Tom : Hello, Quinn ? … Yes, I'm okay… No, I'm not sick… Listen, I'm calling you to apologize. I'm really sorry, but I won't be able to help you with your schoolwork anymore… No, you didn't do anything wrong… No, I'm not cross with you, of course not ! … I'm just going to be very busy from now on… Family stuff, you know… Don't worry, nothing serious happened… I've just some obligations towards my family, and I choose to fulfill them… Don't worry, you'll be okay by yourself : you've already made so much progresses ! … Please don't thank me… It was my pleasure, really… Well, good luck, Quinn !

Tom hangs up the phone. He is livid.

Tom (Thought VO) : _I can't face Quinn again, knowing what I know… God, how am I going to live, carrying such a weight ? If only it had just been a resemblance… But after all, maybe it was ? How could I be sure ? That's it ! It was a resemblance ! It had to be ! It was a resemblance, just a resemblance ! The mistery chick was NOT Quinn's sister ! She just looked like her. It was a resemblance, dammit, do you hear me ? A resemblance ! If I keep repeating it to myself… I might manage to convince myself of it… And some day, I'll atone by using my wealth to make the world a better place... But I can't do anything for Daria. I'm sorry for her, but I just... can't. Quinn would never forgive me if she knew. But she'll never know._

 _..._

Morgendorffer house. Quinn is coming back from school and finds her parents in the living room.

Jake (smiling) : How was school, sweetie ?

Quinn (excitedly) : Mom ! Dad ! I've something I want to show you !

She rumages in her bag and takes several papers from it.

Quinn (happily) : Look ! Those are my tests from the last few weeks !

She hands them half a dozen papers. Jake and Helen look at them with interest.

Quinn (proudly beaming) : So, what do you think ?

The parents are amazed. Quinn's grades are all As and Bs.

Jake (enthustiastic) : My daughter the genius !

Helen (smiling) : That's wonderful, Quinn ! You've really improved your grades ! I always knew you could do it.

Helen looks intently at the papers, studying them. Besides the grades, several of them sport laudatory appreciations from the teachers. Helen seems immersed deep in thoughts.

Helen (Thought VO) : _In fact, no, I didn't. I always thought Daria was the smart one, whereas Quinn was the pretty one. I thought both of them would have to strive to succeed in life with their own assets. Guess I was wrong ! All I had to do to let Quinn excel in school was removing Daria from the equation ! In retrospect, I understand Daria was keeping her sister down and impairing her progresses, with her cynical attitude and her damn silence ! She guilt-tripped Quinn and made her waste her potential. Ungrateful little bitch ! Now that she isn't there anymore, Quinn feels free to shine in every field without limiting herself, and she does ! She can be both outgoing and popular, and an academic achiever ! She beats Daria on both fronts ! I'm so proud of her ! Rita and Amy were giving me grief because I had a crazy daughter and a dumb one. Well, who's laughing now ? Amy doesn't have kids and Erin never accomplished anything ! God ! I should've got rid of Daria years ago. It saddened me at first, but looking at things lucidly, Daria's education has been a tremendous waste of time and money. But one of me daughters is still going to be successful in life, and that's Quinn ! Who cares if Daria is in a nuthouse ? Quinn's the better one, the brightest sister… as I was among my siblings._

Jake : We're so proud of you !

Quinn (wily) : Mom, Dad, making you happy is the greatest reward I can ask for. Of course, when other kids get good grades, they sometimes get a little present.

Jake : You're absolutely right, sweetheart. You get a bunch of As, you should be rewarded. (He hands her a handful of bucks.) Here ya go!

Quinn : Thanks, Dad. (giggling) To be honest, I wouldn't have been able to do it without Tom. He's been a great help ! He didn't just help me to revise, he taught me how to do it. That was soooo nice of him !

Helen (sharply) : That Tom, his name is Thomas Sloane, isn't he ? As in, the famous Sloane family ?

Quinn : Oh, yes ! I heard his family is really wealthy and powerful. You wouldn't guess it by looking at his clothes… He's a little weird like that… Eccentric, he says… But, yes, he's from that Sloane family.

Helen (very interested) : He must be the heir to a huge fortune. Are you two… on good terms ?

Quinn : Duh ! Of course ! He's a real friend ! He has done so much for me !

Helen : You like him, then ?

Quinn (grinning) : I like him very much ! I consider him my first true friend.

Helen (with a subtle smile) : And he could become more than a friend, if I guess correctly.

Quinn (surprised) : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Helen : Come on, sweetie, you don't have to be shy. A teenage boy doesn't volunteer to tutor a pretty teenage girl for free, without any ulterior motives. I bet he finds you very attractive.

Quinn (smirking) : Most boys find me attractive ! But… yeah, Tom said I was pretty once or twice…

Helen : Sweetie, Tom looks like an outstanding young man. If you two were to start dating, I wouldn't disapprove it at all.

Jake (clueless) : Oh ? Is Quinn dating Tom now ? I'm okay with it, I rather like the boy. But he better treat her with respect !

Quinn : Mooooom ! Tom and I aren't dating, and we won't ! We're only friends !

Helen : You just admitted he was attracted to you, though.

Quinn : Well… Maybe… He never asked me out, though… Anyway, I don't like him like that…

Helen : But you like him.

Quinn : Yes ! As a friend ! I don't… I don't love him…

Helen (smug) : You're so young, Quinn ! How could you know what love is ?

Quinn blushes intently, but Helen doesn't notices.

Helen : Don't let some preconceived ideas keep you from engaging in a beautiful relationship. Tom'll make a perfect husband someday. Thinks about it… You could make all your dreams come true with the wealth he'll inherit.

Quinn (shocked) : But… money doesn't matter compared to love !

Helen (Thought VO) : _I will teach her a little lesson._ (Aloud) Of course, sweetie ! Nothing compares to love ! Then, if you will excuse me…

With a quick gesture, she snatches Jake's money from Quinn's hand.

Helen (smiling smugly) : … I'll be taking this back.

Quinn (angrily) : What ? That's unfair ! That was my reward !

Helen : Of course, honey, but after all, making us happy is the greatest reward you can ask for. Your father and I love you dearly. A little money is meaningless in comparison.

Quinn glares at her mother. Helen smiles coldly.

Helen (dismissive) : You can go in your room, sweetheart. You probably have some schoolwork to do.

Quinn storms out of the living room, stamping furiously, and slams the door behind her.

Jake (sheepish) : Wasn't that a little mean, Helen ? She deserved a reward…

Helen : And she just received one, Jake : a useful lesson for life. Don't worry. Some day, she'll thank me for this. (Thought VO) _Sorry, Quinn. I know you're angry at me right now, but if all I need to do, in order to have a Sloane for son-in-law, is to push you out of your comfort zone, I gladly will. Some day, you'll understand I did it out of love. And if you marry Tom Sloane, Amy and Rita will both be green with envy !_

...

Quinn is angrily pacing her room, and gradually cooling down.

Quinn : Mom can be so bitchy sometimes ! Well, I don't care. What the point of having pocket money if I can't share it with Daria, anyway ? It spoils all the enjoyment. And Daria doesn't need money at Cedars, she couldn't spend it…

She sits on her bed, talking softly to herself.

Quinn : I won't date Tom. Mom is wrong : love matters the most. I'm in love with James. I won't betray him, even if Tom is wealthy, and even if he's attracted to me. Tom is a nice guy, though. I hope he'll find a cute girlfriend. Hey ! Maybe Daria and him would click together ! Yes ! I bet they would : they are so alike in so many ways ! That's it : as soon as Daria get out of Cedars, I'll definitely introduce Tom to her. (She smiles brightly.) My big sister and my best friend together ! That'd be so great ! They'd make such a cute couple !

...

Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit. Quinn is entering the visitation room. Daria is there waiting for her, sitting on a sofa. She is still wearing her straightjacket and has a vacant look on her face. Quinn notices her sister isn't alone in the room : an old man in a wheelchair is quietly waiting in a corner, too. Quinn is briefly startled to see him there.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Eep ! It's so rare to see someone here, except for Daria, I almost forgot it's a collective visitation room for all patients and visitors ! I already saw this old guy here once or twice, though. He seems to be waiting for somebody, but… I'm under the impression he isn't getting much visits… God, that's sad…_

Putting up a brave front, Quinn approaches Daria, smiling.

Quinn : Hi, sis ! How have you been ?

Daria doesn't react. Sadness invades Quinn's face, but she controls herself, leans in to give her sister a peck on the cheek, and sits at her side.

Quinn : I brought something with me, this time. I thought… maybe… you'd be happy to see it…

Quinn takes from her bag the same papers she already showed her parents, and presents them to Daria. The older girl stares blankly at them.

Quinn (hopeful) : Those are my latest grades. What do you think, Daria ? Am I making you a little proud ?

Daria slowly turns her head to look at her sister's face. A faint glimmer of recognition lights up in her eyes.

Daria (in a drawl) : Quinn ?

Quinn (hastily) : Yes ! That's me ! I'm your sister Quinn ! I came to see you.

A small smile appears on her Daria's face. Her expression slowly livens up. She looks tenderly at her sister.

Daria (still drawling) : Quinn… Sister… Quinn…

Quinn (smiling) : Yes ! That's me ! I came to see you ! (Thought VO) _My God ! What's happening to her ? Over the past weeks, she has been so absent-minded and weird ! I hoped she'd begin to speak, but she barely utters any word, and when she does, she sounds like… Tiffany ! Worse, I'm apparently the only one she talked to : she never told anything to James or to the nurses… James said that it was normal, that it was to be expected… Still, I can't help worrying…_

Daria : Quinn…

Quinn : Come on, sis, I'm always sooooo happy to hear you say my name, but still, you could try to say something else… I dunno… How was your last therapy session with James ? Dr. Calan, I mean ?

Daria stays silent for a while, as if her brain had difficulties to grasp the question. Then her expression becomes sad and dull.

Daria (very low) : He… He…

She makes a huge effort to say something, but fails. Then, as if she had exhausted her mental strength, she resumes her previous vacant look.

Quinn (sighing) : Sorry. I shouldn't ask you about your therapy sessions. It was intrusive on my part, and Dr. Calan already warned me it could cause you some needless discomfort. Even the doctor can't talk to me about it, because of professionnal secrecy… So… I'm really sorry, Daria, I didn't want to stress you… I apologize… It's just that… seeing you like this is soooo frustrating ! I just want to see you get better. Nothing would make me more happy, Daria. We could be together again… I promise I wouldn't be a bitch to you, like I was when we were little…

Daria (dreamily, still very slowly) : Quinn…

Quinn : Anyway… I wanted to show you those papers…

Daria looks at the papers and blinks several times.

Daria : Can't… see…

Quinn (sighing) : Of course… without your glasses… I should have thought about it… Sorry… But I wanted to show it to you so much ! I raised my grades, Daria ! I've been getting As and Bs for a while, now… So…

Daria (smiling) : I… am… proud…

Quinn (beaming) : Thanks, Daria ! I hoped you'd be proud of me ! To be honest, I don't deserve all the praise. Tom helped me.

Daria blinks several times and gives her sister an interrogative look.

Quinn : I talked to you about him already. Tom Sloane. You know, my friend, the one who helped me to meet Dr. Calan the first time ? The secretary wouldn't let me, but she changed her mind when he asked her, because the Sloane are a powerful family, apparently. Well, Tom tutored me…

The old man on the weelchair raises his head and gazes at Quinn with hagard eyes.

Old man : Thomas ? Thomas Sloane ?

Quinn, surprised, looks back at him.

Quinn : Uh… yeah… I was talking about Thomas Sloane… Do you know him, Sir ?

Old man (smiling) : Allow me to introduce myself, young lady. I am Russel Sloane. Thomas is my grandson. So, are you a friend of him ?

Quinn (smiling back) : Oh ! Glad to meet you, Mr. Sloane ! I'm Quinn Morgendorffer, and this is my sister Daria. I met your grandson here while visiting her, and we've been friends ever since. Tom is such a nice boy !

Russel (thoughtful) : Yes… yes, he is nice… I think he is… I'm happy to know he has a friend like you… You're quite the ray of sunshine, Miss Morgendorffer. I bet your sister is very happy to see you visit her.

Quinn (blushing) : Well, I think she is… I hope so…

Daria has resumed her vacant expression.

Russel (looking at Daria with compassionate eyes) : Poor child… She isn't very talkative… She really has problems, doesn't she ?

Quinn (sighing) : It's a long story…

Russel : A long and sad story, if I'm guessing right. But I don't want to bother you. I was just waiting here, hoping that my grandson would visit me today… He said he would… But maybe I'm confusing the days… Such are the woes of my old age…

Quinn (comfortingly) : Come on, Mister, you aren't that old ! So… is Tom visiting you often ?

Russel : He has been doing it regularly at first. He was the only one to do so. But I've seen less and less of him over the past few months. Well, if he was busy hanging out with such a charming young lady, I can't really blame him.

Quinn : Tom has been helping me with my schoolwork. I really made progresses thanks to him. But I certainly hope he didn't stop visiting you because of me ! That would be awful ! Besides, he doesn't tutor me anymore. I didn't see him in a while now. Last time we talked, he said something about… fulfilling some obligations toward his family… I dunno what he meant. But that may be the reason why he's too busy to visit you right now…

A deep sadness overtakes Russel's expression.

Russel : Obligations toward his family ? So, that's what happened… I thought the boy was different… But he has finally become one of them… I don't expect to see him again…

Quinn (compassionate) : Please don't say that ! I'm pretty sure your grandson will visit you again, as soon as he can ! He's a good guy. He helped me when I needed it. He won't let you down.

Russel (smiling) : With all due respect, Miss Morgendorffer, I think your company is far more attractive to a teenage boy than mine, for rather obvious reasons.

Quinn : Don't worry, Mr. Sloane, Tom is just busy right now, I'm sure. But… since he apparently can't visit you right now… Maybe I could do it ? If that's okay with you, I mean ! That would be my way to repay Tom for his help… And if tutoring me prevented him from visiting you for a while, I owe you that much !

Russel seems both stunned and moved by Quinn's words.

Russel : Really ? You'd do that ? Paying visit to an old fool who isn't related to you at all ? Are you a teenage girl or an angel from heaven ?

Quinn seems surprised to hear that.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _He doesn't know me at all ! I used to be such a brat ! But maybe he's right ? I'm getting nicer, aren't I ? A few years ago, I wouldn't have a spared a thought for an old guy in a nuthouse… But with everything I went through, those last few months… and with everything Daria endured… and with everything Tom did for me… I can't turn a blind eye to his predicament anymore. Besides, James made me a woman, I can no longer be a selfish kid_! (blushing) Well, I'm already visiting my sister here, as I often as I can. It isn't very complicated to visit you at the same time, if Dr. Calan allows it.

Russel (grateful) : I hope he'll, Miss Morgendorffer. Forgive me. It's very sefish on my part, but I'm so lonely in this sad place… I'll take you up on your offer.

Quinn (happily) : It's decided, then !

Russel and Quinn exchange smiles. Then Quinn is hit by a thought.

Quinn : Excuse me, Mr. Sloane… I hope you won't be offended by my question, but… why are you here ?

Russel : Why am I here ?

Quinn (embarrassed) : Yes ! I mean… It's a Mental Health Unit, most patients are… insane, or something… But you are so… well, so normal ! Obviously, you aren't crazy ! So, what are you doing here ?

Russel (with a sad smile) : I'm not crazy, Miss Morgendorffer. But I'm a fool and that's why I am here. I have been foolish all my life. I wasted it all in the pursuit of wealth. That's how I build the Sloane fortune, by neglecting my friends and my family. I pretty much sold my soul for money, Miss Morgendorffer. That was my first and my deepest error. But it wasn't the last.

Quinn (a little frightened) : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Russel : Growing old, I finally understood I had wasted my life. I decided to use the few years I had left to change things… to redeem myself, maybe… I wanted to donate my whole fortune to charity. I would have kept just enough to preserve my family from want, and to give my grandson and granddaughter a good start in life. But they wouldn't have been millionaires, much less billionaires. I thought, if my grandkids were foolish enough to value money over everything, as I did in my youth, they should at least earn it themselves. But I hoped they wouldn't make the same error than me.

Quinn (impressed) : Giving your whole fortune to charity ? That's very noble of you !

Russel (sighing) : My last error was to warn my son, Angier, of what I was about to do. And this, Miss Morgendorffer, is the reason why I'm here.

Quinn (troubled) : Uh ? I… I don't understand…

Russel (looking kindly at her) : You don't ? Well, it doesn't surprise me, Miss Morgendorffer. You're a good person, and you're still very young, and I'll be damned if I burden you any more than necessary… In fact, I've already said way too much.

...

Dr. Calan's office. Quinn is telling him what happened during her visit to Daria.

Quinn : Mr. Sloane doesn't seems crazy at all. So I wondered, James, what is he doing here ? It can't be because he wanted to donate his money ! I guess his son was upset to learn that, but it wasn't a reason to intern him ! You wouldn't have allowed it !

Dr. Calan (with a sad smile) : Of course not, my dear. Mr. Sloane seems normal most of the time. Alas, he's suffering from senile dementia. He has crises, violent crises, during which he doesn't recognize anyone. He could be dangerous to other, but above all, to himself !

Quinn (horrified) : What ? That's awful ! He seemed so nice, and so sensible.

Dr. Calan (sighing) : And he is, when he isn't having a crisis. That's why his son entrusted him to us. He worried about his father's safety. Here, at Cedars, we know how to take care of him, for is own good.

Quinn (frowning) : Still, that's a little cold ! Couldn't his son look after him, himself ?

Dr. Calan : Don't judge him too harshly. Facing a relative suffering from senile dementia is an awful experience, Quinn. Seeing a loved one suddenly turns into a threatening stranger… Most people can't take it…

Quinn shivers.

...

 **Flashback**

 _Helen : I said enough ! For God's sake, Quinn, what are you trying to do ? We could at last have some peace ! You could be an only child, as you wished to be ! We could all be happy, and now you want to ruin everything ?_

 _Quinn (frightened) : Mom… Mom, please… I don't understand what you're saying… You're scaring me, Mom !_

 _Helen (cold rage) : Six years, Quinn ! For six years, I had to bear your freak of an older sister ! For six years, she tore our family appart with her silence ! And now that she's finally in her proper place, now that I have back the daughter I love at last, you have to start this nonsense ? Crazy talks about hanging out with bullies and entering trash bins ? What is wrong with you ? Are you insane too ?_

 _Quinn (crying) : Mom, I'm not lying…_

 _Helen (in a threatening tone) : Are you delusional, then ? You wrote on this paper all the things you wanted to hear from Daria, and you managed to persuade yourself that she had written it ! Get a grip, young lady ! Or do you need to be interned too ?_

...

Quinn (pale) : Yes… you are right, James… I think I see exactly how that would be… I shouldn't have been so judgemental… Still, Mr. Sloane is all right most of the time, if I understand correctly… Tom is allowed to visit him… So, could I visit him, too ? He said he was pleased with the idea. He must be so lonely…

Dr. Calan : My sweet Quinn, you're always so compassionate and kindhearted ! Still, you aren't a relative...

Quinn : Can't you make a slight exception to the rules ? Mr. Sloane wants me to visit him, and his family wouldn't object, and I'm Tom's friend anyway…

Dr. Calan (hesitantly) : Quinn, you know I take my deontological obligations very seriously…

Quinn : Yes, but… (sultry tone)… maybe I could find some way to convince you…

Dr. Calan (playful) : Oh ? What are you thinking about, Miss Morgendorffer ?

Quinn struts toward Dr. Calan, a seductive smile on her lips. Then she straddles her lap, throws her arms around his neck and starts kissing him eagerly.

Dr. Calan (between two kisses) : Miss Morgendorffer, your arguments are very convincing… You might manage to persuade me…

 **TBC**


	12. The Cooking Club (1)

**The Cooking Club (1)**

Morgendorffer house. Evening. Quinn is studying in her room when her mother comes in.

Helen : Can I have a word with you sweetie ?

Quinn (interrupting her reading) : What is it, Mom ?

Helen : I just had a talk with Linda Griffin over the phone. She told me you've left the Fashion Club.

Quinn has a trapped expression on her face.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Oh, crap ! Having the Fashion Club as an excuse to explain my absences when I'm visiting Daria and James and Mr. Sloane was handy ! But now, I'm soooo busted ! What am I gonna do ?_ (Sheepish) Well, yeah… I couldn't bear Sandi's bossy ways and mean streak anymore… Besides, I needed some time to catch up on my courses… That's how I raised my grades…

Helen : And I'm very proud for that, honey. I won't reproach you. Still, I think you should consider another extracurricular activity. It could prove useful later, when you'll be applying for college. (Thought VO) _And losing face in front of Linda is infuriating._

Quinn (relieved) : Okay, Mom ! I promise I'll think about it ! (Thought VO) _At least, she doesn't suspect anything._

Helen smiles and heads for the door. But, before exiting, she throws a sharp glance at Quinn.

Helen : By the way, Quinn, you have been going out a lot, Saturday and Sunday afternoon, over the past weeks… What was that for, if you didn't have meetings with the Fashion Club ?

Quinn (thinking fast) : Well… you see… I've been visiting the library… and hanging out with Tom Sloane, too…

Helen (with an approving smile) : Oh ! I'm glad to hear it ! Tom is a charming young man. Keep hanging out with him.

Quinn (smiling) : I will, Mom ! (Thought VO) _Whew, that was a close call !_

...

Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit. Dr. Calan's office. Quinn and Dr. Calan are cuddling on his divan after a round of wild sex, judging by the clothes lying in complete disorder on the floor around them. Quinn has laid her head on her lover's chest, but she is now silent and looks worried. Dr. Calan is cajoling her.

Dr. Calan : Sweetheart, you lack your usual zest today. Is something bothering you ?

Quinn (hesitant) : Not really…

Dr. Calan : My love, you know you can confide in me. Maybe I could comfort you.

Quinn : There are several things…

Dr. Calan (smiling tenderly) : Please tell me. It breaks my heart when you're sad. I can lend you an ear at least.

Quinn (sadly) : I worry about Daria. When she said my name, I hoped she'd heal quickly, but… It has been months since then, and… she isn't getting any better. In fact… in some ways, things are worse than before… I'm the only one she ever talked to, and even to me, she's just saying a few words here and there… She is so distant most of the time… so absent-minded… There isn't any light in her eyes… It scares me. It looks like she's sinking deeper and deeper… into some dark pit where I can't reach her…

Dr. Calan : She's reacting to your attempts at communicating, though.

Quinn (fear creeping in her voice) : Yes… but barely… and she talks so slowly now… She's always drawling, even to utter a few short words… Sometimes, I fear that I'm losing her… that she'll completely… disappear in the pit, you know… that she'll reach a point where she won't answer me at all… It's terrifying ! James, what's happening to her ? She wasn't like that before coming at Cedars ! She was silent, yes, but she was active, quick-thinking, witty even ! What's happening to her ?

Dr. Calan (sympathetic) : Quinn, there isn't an easy to tell you any of this. Your sister has been hurt, deeply hurt, by the way she's been treated by your parents… especially by your mother, if I understand correctly…

Quinn sadly nods.

Dr. Calan : Thanks to our therapeutic sessions, and also thanks to your kind visits, she made some progresses. She became able to talk again. In fact, she was very close to a complete recovery. But then, she understood that healing would mean coming out of Cedars, facing the outside world again, and especially facing your parents. She couldn't take it. It terrified her so much that her mind retreated in a world of her own creation, a world where she feels safe, a world where she is at peace and nothing can ever hurt her. Alas, I've seen this often in similar cases ! That's why she's been so unresponsive and absent-minded : she is absent, really. Her mind is elsewhere.

Quinn (horrified) : So, if she's in this state, that's mainly because she's afraid of Mom ! That's the only thing preventing her to heal now. Dammit ! If only I could convince Mom to change her attitude towards Daria ! But… it's pretty much a lost cause… She gets angry everytime I mention Daria… If I kept insisting, I fear she could even try to have me committed here ! (Quinn smiles) Of course, I'd be close to you and Daria that way, and you would take care of me, but still… it wouldn't get us anywhere.

Dr. Calan smiles lovingly to Quinn and strokes her hair.

Dr. Calan (Thought VO) : _So, you really think your mother could intern you at Cedars ? That's an interesting idea. And you think I'd take care of you ? My sweet, foolish little Quinn, if only you knew ! You'd be at my mercy here. I could have free access to your luscious body whenever needed… Of course, you can talk, unlike Daria, but with the appropriate medication, I bet I could train you to be my docile little plaything, just like your sister… In fact, I think you'd be less resilient than her… Maybe I could try to persuade your mother that you need help… But no, she doesn't know that you're meeting me, I can't talk to her about you… I guess you'll have to stay my lover, for now at least._ (Aloud) Everything depends on Daria now. She has to find in herself the courage to move on, to defeat her fears and to exit the dream world where she's retreating. That's the only way for her to heal at last, and nobody can do it in her place.

Quinn (anguished) : Isn't there anything I can do to help her ?

Dr. Calan (kindly) : You can keep doing what you've been doing already : visiting her, letting her know that you love her, reminding her that's there someone in the outside world who's waiting for her and ready to stand by her side.

Quinn : I'll keep doing that, always ! I just wish there was more I could do…

Dr. Calan : We all do, my sweet Quinn, we all do.

Quinn sighs. She closes her eyes and stays silent for a while.

Dr. Calan : Was there something else ?

Quinn : Nothing important, really. My mother has been pestering me to find some freakin' extracurricular activity, since I left the Fashion Club. Honestly, I don't care much about all that crap, now. Daria is more important ! But if I don't want Mom to find that I'm coming at Cedars as often as I can, I need some new activity to be my cover… But the various clubs and activities at school are all dumb, time consuming, or both. I dunno what to do…

Dr. Calan : If none of the activities existing at your school interest you, maybe you should find your own activity. Maybe you could even create your own club, about something you love.

Quinn (smiling sweetly) : I love Daria… and I love you, James… But I can't create a club about that.

Dr. Calan : Isn't there something else ? Something you like to do ?

Quinn (sighing) : Not really, in fact. Until I met you, I had always been totally engrossed in fashion, dating, popularity and all those things. That was rather stupid, but… You know, you have to be good at something. I thought that, being attractive and popular, that was what I was good at. Maybe it was not that important, but it was what I could do. God, I was sooooo shallow ! But you taught me that I could be both a brain and a beauty, and now I think I could get interested in other things… But I still don't know in what… I mean, since I started to make real efforts in school, I discovered history can be a really fascinating matter… But creating a History Club ? Nah !

Dr. Calan (comfortingly) : Don't try to rush things. I'm pretty sure you'll find some good idea pretty soon.

Quinn (thoughtful) : I hope so, James.

...

Later. A corridor in the Mental Health Unit. Quinn has left Dr. Calan's office and his about to go home, when she comes across a nurse pushing a little cart with several trays on it. Quinn looks at the food displayed with morbid fascination.

Quinn : Is this… the meal for the patients ?

Nurse : Of course.

Quinn (looking with disgust at some greenish substance) : Is this… pudding ?

Nurse : Well, it's supposed to be.

Quinn : Ewwwwww !

Nurse : Hey, don't blame me ! I'm not the one doing the cooking.

The nurse carries on. Quinn looks horrified.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _Oh my ! It looked really disgusting. And poor Daria has been eating this crap for eight months now ! That's awful ! Even worse than Mom's frozen lasagna ! But… Hey ! Maybe I've just found the idea I needed ! That could be both a fine activity, a perfect cover against Mom, and a great way to remind Daria that I love her ! I could even cook for James… As they say, the way to a man's heart his through his stomach !_

Quinn smiles happily.

...

Lawndale High. Quinn and Stacy are approaching Jane at her locker. To be more specific, Quinn is approaching Jane while Stacy is cowering behind her back.

Quinn (with a friendly smile) : Hi, Jane.

Jane : Hi, Quinn. Don't look back right now, but I think you're being followed by one of the fashion snots.

Stacy (nervous) : Eep ! It isn't… it isn't what you think !

Quinn : It's okay, Jane. Stacy has just left the Fashion Club. I recruited her for a new club I plan to create. We came to invit you in it, too.

Jane (surprised) : She left the Fashion Club ?

Stacy (fidgeting) : It wasn't the same since Quinn left. Sandi was always demeaning me, and Tori trampled all over me, too. She is so bitchy since she became the new vice-president ! I couldn't take it anymore.

Quinn pats Stacy's back reassuringly.

Quinn : When I proposed her to join me, she agreed on the spot, and she told Sandi she was quitting ! I was sooooo proud of her !

Jane : Okay, that's nice but let me stop you there. If you want me to join a new club about clothes and the like, I'm not interested.

Quinn : Duh ! I wouldn't have asked you for that ! It won't be another Fashion Club. We're doing something totally different, this time : a Cooking Club !

Jane (surprised) : A Cooking Club ?

Quinn (enthusiastic) : Yes ! We'll meet regularly to cook together ! We'll prepare delicious food ! Like… I dunno… cupcakes… or vegetables salad…

Jane : That sounds awful. Don't you plan to cook some real food ? Like pizza, by example ?

Quinn (conciliatory tone) : Of course ! We can try to cook pizza, or anything you want, really !

Jane : That's great, but... That's rather surprising from your part. What gave you such an idea ?

Quinn's face falls. For a brief moment, her expression lets a deep sadness appear.

Quinn : My sister has been eating crap at the psychiatric hospital for months, now. I just want to cook for her, to let her eat something good from time to time... And since my mother is pestering me to find a new club, I thought I could create one myself.

Jane is visibly moved to hear Quinn talking about Daria.

Jane (with a smile) : That's nice of you, Quinn... But, quite frankly, I'm not much of a cook, and I'm busy with my paintings anyway, so I think I should decline.

Quinn sighs. Stacy looks devastated.

Stacy : Oh my ! Oh my ! Quinn, what are we gonna do ?

Quinn (reassuringly) : Stacy, don't panick ! Everything will be okay. Listen, Jane, all we need is a third member, so our club can be officially recognized by school : then, it'll count as an extracurricular activity, and we could obtain some funding. That's why we need you. But as far as I'm concerned, it doesn't bother me if you're just a ghost member. You wouldn't need to participate, except for a few school events. We would also have to do our meetings at your place from time to time, so nobody would get suspicious. But you won't be forced to cook with us, if you really don't want to.

Jane (hesitant) : I don't know, Quinn...

Quinn (with a wily smile) : What if you get your share of everything we cook ?

Jane (interested) : Seriously ? You'd share with me ?

Quinn : If you are our third member, it's only fair that you're getting a third of the food : the club couldn't exist without you, after all. Of course, if you want the dishes to be to your liking, I expect you to give us a hand from time to time.

Jane : Free food ? It's something ! The table of Casa Lane isn't always planturously served. Well… You win, princess ! Count me in.

Quinn : That's great ! I just need your signature, then.

Quinn hands to Jane the document for membership in the club. Jane reads it quickly, then signs it.

Jane : By the way, are you a good cook, Quinn ?

Quinn (embarrassed) : Well… I can't really say that I am…

Jane : Do you know how to cook, at least ?

Quinn (embarrassed) : I've still many things to learn, that's for sure…

Jane (suspicious) : Quinn, you don't know the first thing about cooking, am I right ?

Quinn : Well… I could make an omelette… or a salad… I think…

Jane : Dammit ! Stacy ?

Stacy : Eep !

Jane : Can you cook at all ?

Stacy : I… I made pancakes once or twice…

Jane (incredulous) : Wow ! I'm a member in a Cooking Club where nobody knows how to cook !

Quinn (cheerfully) : Don't fret about it, Jane. We'll just have to learn together. It can't be that hard !

Jane (sceptical) : If you say so…

...

Sloane mansion. Tom's room. Tom is busy staring at the ceiling when Elsie comes in with a cordless phone.

Elsie : A phone call for you. That Quinn chick…

Tom doesn't look happy to hear that.

Tom (sighing) : I'll take the call. Thanks, Elsie.

He takes the phone and closes the door behind Elsie when she leaves.

Tom : Hello, Quinn ?

Quinn's voice (cheerful) : Hi, Tom ! I'm calling you because I just cooked some lasagna, real lasagna I mean, not frozen lasagna, and I baked a cake, too ! So I wondered if you'd want to come at my place and taste it.

Tom (surprised) : I didn't know you could cook.

Quinn's voice : Well, I can't… or rather, I couldn't ! The thing is, I've recently created a Cooking Club with two friends from school. We've been cooking all sorts of dishes for a few weeks now.

Tom : Did the other girls know how to cook ?

Quinn's voice : Uh… Not really at first… But we used a cookbook and we taught ourselves how to do it.

Tom (wary) : So… was it any good ?

Quinn's voice : The first few tries were clearly failures. The dishes weren't edible. But, after a week or so, we obtained some results… We tested the food on Trent, my friend Jane's brother. He threw up once or twice, and I think we poisoned him a little… But he survived, and by now I think we've all become pretty decent cooks.

Tom : So let me get this straight. You plan to use me as a guinea pig for your culinary experiments.

Quinn's voice : Well… not really… I mean, the first tries weren't good at all, but by now the food is edible and safe at least. We've tasted it ourselves. Of course, we aren't perfect yet, and yes, I'd like your opinion about our dishes, but you shouldn't throw up and you definately won't be poisoned.

Tom (deadpan) : How comforting.

Quinn's voice : Besides, you've really helped me with my schoolwork, and I'd like to bake a cake just for you as a thank you gift… So I need to know your tastes !

Tom (sighing) : Listen, Quinn, I already told you that I'm busy with family stuff.

Quinn's voice : Come on, that was, like, weeks ago, and you can't be busy all the time ! It wouldn't take long…

Tom (harshly) : Quinn, it would be better if we didn't see each other again.

Quinn's voice (shocked) : Uh ? But… why ? Did I offend you somehow ? If so, I'm sorry, I didn't want to…

Tom : You didn't offend me, Quinn. You did nothing wrong really. (Thought VO) _I'm the one who did something wrong._ (Aloud) It's just that… we aren't from the same social sphere.

Quinn's voice (pained) : But… but I thought you didn't care about wealth, social standing and all that… You used to say it shouldn't matter in relationships…

Tom : Sorry, Quinn. I guess I'm not as rebellious as I thought I was. Please don't call again.

Tom hangs up the phone. Then he seats on his bed and takes his head between his hands. He looks miserable. Someone knocks at his door.

Tom : Come in.

The man coming in looks like an older version of Tom, elegantly dressed in a rather conservative way.

Angier (cordial) : So, how are things with that Quinn girl, son ?

Tom (gloomily) : I won't see her again.

Angier (sympathetic) : Did she call to break up with you, then ? That's cold ! That brat have nerves, to treat a Sloane that way ! Well, don't be sad. There are many fishes in the sea. By the way, I'm having another party in two weeks. Do you want to go? It'd help you change your mind !

Tom (curtly) : No, thanks.

Angier : Are you sure ? The chick from the other time, the one who pleased you so much, will be there, though.

Tom pales.

Tom (Thought VO) : _I should refuse… Those parties are sick and disgusting… I'd like to see that girl again, though… Daria… God, she was so beautiful… Besides, if I don't go, that won't do her any good. Someone else will get to bang her. And that someone else might be rougher with her than I would. I could go… to make sure she isn't treated too badly… That's it ! I have to go ! That way, I will keep her to myself, and I'll be gentle with her ! That's the only thing I can do for her._ (Aloud) Okay, Dad. I'll go.

...

The courtyard of Cedars of Lawndale Mental Health Unit, appropriately planted with cedars. Quinn is taking a walk with Russel Sloane, pushing his wheelchair in the alley. She looks dejected.

Quinn : So he refused, and he said he never wanted to see me again.

Russel (sighing) : The boy disappoints me. To cut out of his life a girl as sweet as you, he has to be even dumber than I thought.

Quinn : I hope he's visiting you again, at least.

Russel : Nope. I don't expect to see more of him. His father is selfish and heartless, his mother arrogant and stuck up. I guess Tom takes after both of them.

Quinn (sadly) : He's been so nice to me, though ! I considered him my first true friend !

Russel (comforting) : Don't take it too much at heart, Quinn. In a way, maybe it's for the best.

Quinn : Uh ? What do you mean ?

Russel : If you had kept frequenting Tom, you'd probably have met my son Angier at some point and… I prefer if you don't.

Quinn : Why that ?

Russel : Angier has a liking for pretty young girls. Too young girls, in fact. And, well, you're a cutie. If he ever saw you, he could try to hit on you despite the age difference.

Quinn (blushing) : I don't believe that age difference matters that much in love… But of course I wouldn't want him to hit on me.

Russel : Love ? I don't think that's the proper word… (He sighs) Maybe I shouldn't talk to you about it, but… I really want you to be careful around my son if you ever meet him… Yes, I think you should be warned… In fact, I learned Angier has been organizing… clandestine parties, for lack of a better term. Rather decadent parties, where wealthy, amoral people gather to indulge in all sort of vices together. Apparently, some girls are attending those parties to satisfy the desires of the guests… Often very young girls… I don't know how they are recruited. But I wouldn't be surprised if the means were neither moral nor legal. I'm not even sure the girls are always… willing or consenting…

Quinn (horrified) : That's creepy !

Russel : That's an understatement. When I learned Angier had been using my own money to organize those hellish parties, I was furious ! In fact, that's one of the major reasons why I decided to disown him. But I was blind to my son's flaws for a long time, and I acted too late. That's why I'm here now. I guess I deserve it in some measure. I allowed my son to become the sick bastard he is today, and I'm punished for it.

Quinn shudders.

Quinn (Thought VO) : _It's awful ! I don't know what to believe… James said that Mr. Sloane suffers from dementia… that what he's saying about his son comes from delusions and paranoia… Still, Mr. Sloane looks so… rational and normal… I never saw him having crises of dementia… He's always kind and polite… But I have to trust James, though. James is a great shrink. He's wise and good and clever. He can't be wrong._

 **TBC**


End file.
